Color of my Nails
by Kazerith
Summary: Painting her nails a new color each day was a habit that she picked up from Ino. Yet, Sakura didn't realize that each color she picked tended to be based off of her mood for that day... Now if only the males of team seven could put two and two together...
1. Black Onyx

Not Beta-ed

Word Count: 4,820 words

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's thoughts: _'Are like this' _

Inner Sakura's thoughts: _**'Are like this, yah dig?' **_

Normal Writing: is like this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mood ring color chart meanings:

_Black_: tense, nervous, **harassed**, **overworked**.

"When dealing with the insane,

the best method is to pretend to be sane."

_**-Hermann Hesse**_

.o.O.o.

-

-

-

-

-

Wednesdays were supposed to be her days off. Yet, Sakura found herself being woken at 2:53 in the morning to the soft tapping of an ANBU officer at her window.

Sitting up slowly, Sakura released the kunai she had clutched instinctively beneath her pillow before lazily pushing off her comforter and blankets and swinging her legs over the bed to delicately set her feet upon the ground. Silently she stood, simultaneously pulling down on her large t-shirt before padding over to the window.

Flipping the small latch and forming a few quick hand seals, Sakura released the genjutsu she placed upon the window before opening it and waiting silently for the ANBU to speak.

"Sorry to disturb you Haruno-san, but two ANBU squads were ambushed while returning home from an S-ranked mission," he spoke tonelessly, concealing his identity, yet his long dark brown hair gave him away as Hyuuga Neji.

"Neither Tsunade-sama or Shizune-san is available at the current moment," he continued, "None of the medic-nin on staff have the level of expertise needed - report to the hospital as soon as possible Haruno-san."

Nodding Sakura gave her agreement, and with his message delivered the ANBU flickered away returning to his normal duties.

Letting out a tired sigh, Sakura quickly set about to getting ready. Snapping the window shut, she reached down to the hem of her large shirt before pulling it over her head and tossing it into the hamper.

Briskly walking over towards her dresser, Sakura pulled out a white camisole top and pulled it over her head before pulling open the next drawer and grabbing her spandex like shorts.

Knowing that she would be putting on scrubs as soon as she was in the hospital, Sakura didn't bother putting on anything else besides her ninja sandals and medic coat, before she bolted down the stars and grabbed her keys. Hurrying out the front door, Sakura sprinted to the hospital two blocks away without the aid of chakra.

_**'What the hell are Tsunade-shishu and Shizune doing?' **_inner Sakura grumbled while angrily crossing her hands across her chest and tapping her other foot.

Sakura just shrugged, '_Tsunade is probably hiding somewhere and sleeping… while Shizune is systematically looking for her. Both will more than likely be found after I finish these surgeries.' _

Inner Sakura groaned loudly before repeatedly hitting herself on the head.

_'Stop that.'_

Sakura snapped before forcing her inner more towards the back of her mind, '_It's distracting.'_

Entering the hospital, Sakura frowned darkly. The staff had been reduced to pathetically running around like chickens with their heads cut off, and the nurses who had some relations to the ANBU who were just sprawled across gurneys in the waiting rooms sat in corners weeping.

_**'Hasn't it been only 4 hours since we were let off of duty?'**_ Inner Sakura asked surprised at the drastic change.

_'Yes, and Shizune's staff has taken over.' _Sakura answered her inner with a clipped and agitated tone.

Scanning over the ANBU Sakura noticed the pools of blood that had formed beneath the gurneys where men were sprawled, and she growled before quickly barking out orders. If no one got their shit together soon, these men were going to _die_.

"I want each of these ANBU prepped for the ER!" Sakura shouted, causing the entire staff to give her their undivided attention while she made her way to the sterilizing station.

"Bring them in depending upon the severities of their injuries and the amount of blood lost. Those who are waiting for surgery need their wounds compressed, cleaned and they need to be given more blood so they don't die of blood lost. Got that?"

Everyone nodded yet when they didn't move immediately Sakura snarled, "Go, now!"

The man who was first brought to her was almost hardly recognizable. Blood was everywhere and each of his injuries were still seeping. There was a large gaping gash from his clavicle to his hip and each of the ribs that the weapon had passed had cleanly cut them in half. Protruding from his left thigh was his thigh bone, and each of his arms were pulled from the sockets.

_**'Oh kami-sama this is going to be a long morning,'**_ Inner Sakura groaned before silencing herself, allowing Sakura to concentrate.

* * *

Standing alone in the ER still in her scrubs and practically covered in blood, Sakura let out a tired sigh. Silently she made her way towards the showers not even bothering to stop at the cleaning station and waste her time.

_**'We did well today,'**_ inner Sakura grinned.

_'I should still be sleeping right at this moment,'_ was Sakura's only response.

Entering the female locker room, Sakura quickly stripped off her scrubs before putting them in the trash. Her clothes managed to stay clean, so when Sakura took them off she carefully folded them before jumping strait into a shower and hitting a button causing the water to sprout out. The shampoo the hospital offered smelled too clean, and Sakura wrinkled her nose in distaste before she caved and used it.

When she finished her shower, Sakura quickly dried and put her clothes back on before heading to the staff conference hall where she told everyone to meet her. Just liked she planned; her shower had given everyone enough time to finish their cleanup duties and cram themselves inside the hall.

Quickly walking towards the head of the large round table, Sakura stood silently before the hospitals back up staff and she allowed her displeasure to show upon her face.

They all worked under Shizune's shift, and Sakura never really had to work with any of them until today – and to put it simply she was very disappointed. Placing her palms flat upon the desk she leaned forward and simply stared at them all until they fidgeted.

"The reason I called this meeting should be obvious." Sakura spoke, her voice low and she made not attempt to make it friendly.

"The way the hospital conducted itself tonight was appalling. If the guard ANBU who had brought these men to the hospital hadn't fetched me immediately those men would have died." She paused and glared at them all before correcting her stance and standing tall with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Would you like to guess why they would have died? No… I'll tell you. It's because you all couldn't operate and properly compress and clean their wounds, or hook them up to an IV and give them blood. Just because Shizune or Tsunade had stepped out, you suddenly forgot how the hell to do your jobs! I shall leave a report for Tsunade-shishu and you all shall be _re-evaluated_. Those who don't get fired will have to go through training once more."

Scowling at them all once more, Sakura left the slightly crowded room to head home and get ready for training with team seven.

"What the hell is her problem?" Haru Takahio, a new nurse, grumbled while glaring after Sakura.

Cho, a resident nurse under Sakura's tutelage, glared at Haru before crossing her arms angrily across her chest and tapping her foot agitatedly.

"Oh I don't know… she just finished a 30 hour shift before she was let off for her _day off_ and then she has to wake up 4 hours later after she was released to heal 2 critically wounded ANBU squads to find that the hospital staff couldn't handle their duties! I'd be pissed too."

Huffing and glaring at Haru, Cho left the conference room to tend to her patients muttering darkly under her breath as she passed Haru, "_I hope you get laid off..."_

Once she was out of the hospital, Sakura forced herself to take a deep, calming breath. The slightly established calmness didn't last long, and Sakura soon found herself glaring at anything and everything along the walk home.

Taking off her coat after five minutes of walking, Sakura murmured curses to the sun under her breath for creating heat, and hurried to reach her cool apartment.

Yet when she reached her apartment, Sakura swore loudly when she realized she forgot to turn on her air conditioning that morning before she left for the hospital.

Cranking up her AC, Sakura stormed into the kitchen and turned on the stove and put a pot on the burner for the quickest meal she could make – ramen noodles. Grabbing a measuring cup, she quickly eyeballed the amount of water she would need before dumping it into the pan and then grabbing two packets of ramen and tossing them onto the counter by the stove.

Deciding she'd have enough time to repaint her nails while the water came to a boil, Sakura headed upstairs and plopped herself in front of her vanity. Grabbing a ponytail holder she placed her hair up into a messy bun before she began to systematically remove her old nail polish, a pretty pastel pink. Glancing at the numerous bottles of nail polish she had, Sakura plucked up the one she found most appealing at the moment – black.

Neatly she put on two coats of the dark color before she went over it with a quick drying clear coat. Blowing on her nails, she gingerly grabbed her kunai pouch and tucked it under her arm before heading downstairs to finish making her lunch and to catch a quick little nap before she had to go to practice.

_'Why the hell can't we have practice at 10 on our days off?' _Sakura thought to herself angrily as she glared at the clock.

_'I shouldn't be having lunch at six in the morning.'_

Inner Sakura just shrugged, _**'Because our teammates are stupid.' **_

_'I guess you're right.'_ Sakura agreed, still frowning.

By the time she finished eating; Sakura only had enough time to take a ten minute nap. Sprinting upstairs she set her alarm and was out cold the moment she hit the sheets.

Yet, when the alarm went off Sakura found herself even more tired an agitated than she was before she had settled down. Cursing loudly Sakura rubbed at her eyes before reluctantly leaving the warmth of her bed to head to practice.

Going willingly was always less troublesome than having Naruto hunt her down.

* * *

When she neared the bridge, Sakura was listing each an every way to kill a man without leaving any traces behind while cursing Wednesdays and old people with a vengeance.

_**'Just who does that old lady think she is telling us that we need to get laid?!' **_Inner Sakura squawked indignantly.

_**'I mean seriously… "You'd be so much less tense if you just got yourself a boyfriend or some good sex!"' **_inner Sakura mimicked, _**' … why is an old lady giving out sex advice anyway?!' **_

Sakura just shrugged, _'I don't even want to think about it.' _

_**'Yes but it's like a train wreck! You don't want to but you can't help it!!' **_Inner Sakura roared while rolling around with her hands over her eyes.

_**'Make the mental images go away!' **_

Shaking her head at her psychotic inner, Sakura decided the best way to get the images to go away was to bully Inner Sakura into the back of her mind where she could deal with the horrible mental images alone.

Inner Sakura's pained scream of _**'The horror! The horror!' **_made Sakura grin wickedly, causing villagers in the street to slowly inch away from the frightening konoichi.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screeched when Sakura finally reached the bridge. "I was just about to go looking you!"

Sakura just nodded waving him off and watched as he barreled towards her to give what Naruto believed was a hug, while normal people thought of it more along the lines of an attack or tackle. When he was just about to leap at her, Sakura ducked down and he flew over her and right into the river.

When he surfaced Naruto whined, "Why did you do that Sakura-chan!?"

Not feeling in the mood to answer or speak to anyone remotely happy, Sakura stomped over towards a dead tree stump and sat down, crossing her legs and attempting to meditate to get some piece of mind. Or at least get the mental image of some old lady getting it on out of her head.

Yet, she wasn't granted much peace because soon she felt the stares of her other two teammates upon her. Slowly opening her eyes, Sakura glanced at both of them.

Sai was sitting up in the tree and must have finished what he had been sketching because he closed his book and was staring at her intently.

Sasuke was leaning against the railing and had focused his attention upon her with one eyebrow cocked up as if asking 'What the hell is the matter with you?'

Since she didn't feel like answering or talking to two emotionally constipated males, Sakura briefly cast a glance to make sure Naruto was still swimming before she closed her eyes and went back to attempting to ignore the world.

When things became too quiet, Sakura realized Naruto was up to something. Snapping open her eyes, Sakura was about to jump out of the way but a hand clamped upon her shoulder before she could even leave the ground, and a very wet Naruto barreled into her.

"Good morning!" Kakashi chirped before glancing quizzically at the heap of his teammates upon the ground his hand still outstretched where it had rested upon Sakura's shoulder.

"Naruto," Sakura spoke, her voice dangerously low and restrained.

"You have three seconds to get off me before something horrible happens to you."

Sputtering apologies, Naruto quickly leapt off her and offered his hand to help pull her up.

"Sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

Glaring at him, she ignored his offer to help and stood up herself. Crossing her arms across her chest and ignoring the fact that she was wet and wearing a white shirt, Sakura turned her temper towards Kakashi knowing that she'd kill the blonde if she wasn't careful.

"What are we doing today?"

Kakashi too arched his eyebrows like Sasuke had when he received a bit of her barely restrained temper, but shrugged in answer before he actually spoke, "Just the usual. The boys are probably going to spar and you can join if you want to. Or, you can do your yoga stuff you like to do."

Sakura growled, pissed that she could be sleeping but had to do _yoga_, before nodding and making her way towards their favored training ground.

"What's up with her?" Naruto whispered to the other males of team seven, glancing nervously at Sakura's back as she stormed away.

"I think she's on her period," Sai grunted bluntly.

"I think she needs to get laid," Kakashi grimaced before chuckling and shaking his head, looking pointedly at Sasuke. Sasuke ignored him.

"I think Sakura-chan was abducted by aliens and that is really an imposter!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke scoffed, "She's tired. Look at her eyes, dobe."

Everyone shrugged, deciding that Sasuke's observation was the most likely to be accurate and set off following Sakura.

"I still think she needs to get laid… and get a day off or something," Kakashi spoke from behind his favorite porn novel.

"She hasn't had a vacation since two years ago," Sai supplied from behind his own copy of Icha Icha he had bought for research on human interactions.

Naruto quickly latched onto the idea. "Hey! We should go to Tsunade-baa-chan and make her give Sakura a nice, long vacation!"

Each man of team seven grunted deciding they'd do that right after practice, as long as Sakura didn't kill them first.

When they found her they had to concentrate very hard on not drooling or getting bloody noses. Sakura was going through her customary routine of sun salutation poses yet something about today was different… like the wet white shirt that clung to her body and revealed her tan chest bindings, the light sheen of sweat across her body, or the fact that she was wearing far less clothing than conservative Sakura usually tended to wear.

When she felt their stares upon her, Sakura cracked open an eye and glared at them all.

"What?" she grumbled confused as to why they were all standing in a line just staring at her.

Sai was the first to answer, "Nothing Ugly, just making sure you didn't die."

Sasuke and Kakashi visibly flinched and silently inched away from the very, _very_ socially stupid man who was bound to have something broken across his head.

Sakura just glared and calmly lifted up her right hand, giving him a finger that clearly stated something along the lines of '_fuck you.'_

The fact that she didn't murder Sai put Kakashi and Sasuke on edge, and each man decided to make a point of avoiding the poor future victim of Sakura's wrath.

_**'Flipping Sai off felt really good.'**_ Inner Sakura grinned.

Sakura just grunted, glaring at each of her teammates again before she resumed attempting to calm herself and gain some flipping 'inner peace'.

Once she had finished as much yoga as she felt capable of doing without collapsing from exhaustion, Sakura sat down and leant against a tree to watch the boys practice.

It was nicer in the shade and Sakura almost thought the day was getting better until she heard the insane giggling of Sasuke's fan girls behind her. Deciding to ignore them, Sakura kept her eyes closed and tried to keep her inner peace by fighting against the sudden anger blooming within her.

It was almost working until they ruined it by opening their big mouths and talking.

"Kami-sama, that Haruno girl is so pathetic. She's not even practicing!"

"Do you see her shirt? It's white, and it's almost see-through!"

"What a slut!"

"How did she even get on team seven anyways?"

"She sucks… she doesn't deserve to be on Sasuke-kun's team!"

'_It's one thing for them to call me a whore or slut…'_ Sakura thought viciously, _'I can handle that… But once you imply that I'm weak – those bitches are going down.' _

_**'Shannaro! Teach those bitches who really earned her place among team seven!'**_

Slowly standing Sakura gently brushed off any dust or grass that might have stuck to her clothing before masking her chakra and calmly climbing up into the tree she had been resting on while the girls were distracted.

Silently she leapt from branch to branch until she crouched over them in the tree they were hiding behind and silently she formed hand seals for an advanced genjutsu that she trapped all of them in. Grinning to herself she silently made her way back to the boys, a wicked smirk across her face.

Not even minutes later, the sounds of pathetic screams resounded across the entire training grounds and Sakura watched with a smile upon her face when the group of girls blindly ran by and into the village where they were bound to make fools of themselves, or at least until someone would eventually take pity upon them and attempt to remove the nasty genjutsu.

Kakashi glanced down at her, noticing her wicked smile, before asking a quiet, "Do I even want to know?"

Sakura just shook her head, "No. Unless you ever imply that I'm weak – then the wrath of hell and Haruno Sakura will be after you."

Kakashi arched his eyebrows and nodded, wisely choosing to keep quiet and not anger the temperamental konoichi before him.

Glancing over at the boys, Sakura noticed that they were no longer sparing and were instead sprawled across the ground panting heavily with weapons strewn about them.

"Done with practice?" Sakura asked, still smirking wickedly as she scanned each of them for injuries. When she found none Sakura plopped down upon the ground and began pulling out blades of grass.

"Yeah Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled awkwardly.

"Want to go get some ramen?" Naruto smiled.

Sakura shook her head no, "I'm going to go home and get some sleep."

"Want one of us to walk you home?" Kakashi offered, tucking his book away just incase Sakura felt the need to vent her anger upon it.

She shook her head no again, "No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure, ugly?" Sai piped up smiling.

Sakura smiled back at him before reaching over and hitting him atop his head, "Call me ugly and I'll castrate you before you can say u-g-l-y."

Sai's eyes widened slightly and he nodded while rubbing at the tender spot she created upon his head, inching away slightly with his left hand protectively covering his crotch.

When everyone stood to go their separate ways, Sakura to her house and the rest to the ramen stand, Sasuke hung behind a bit with Sakura.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted when he realized that Sasuke wasn't with him.

"What are you doing? We're going to Ichiraku!"

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm walking Sakura home."

Both Naruto and Sakura frowned until Sasuke sent Sakura an 'if-I-eat-any-more-ramen-I'll-die' look.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura nodded at Naruto feeling nice enough to spar her teammate from being forced to watch Naruto inhale noodles.

"Okay," Naruto shrugged quickly grabbing Sai and running after Kakashi.

"See you later!" he yelled. '_It's your funeral,'_ Naruto added in his mind, glancing back once towards his friend before increasing his pace incase Sakura decided that she for some reason suddenly wanted to attack him.

Turning towards Sakura, Sasuke smirked, "Hn, let's go Sakura."

Nodding at Sasuke, she rolled her eyes once more for good measure before following him obediently. The walk towards Sakura house was mostly uneventful, or at least until Sakura saw the same old lady from earlier walking towards them from the opposite end of the street.

"Oh good lord," Sakura grumbled rubbing her forehead, bemoaning the fact that she just _couldn't_ get that crazy old lady out of her head.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted, glancing at her from the corner of his eye before following her gaze to the disheveled old lady heading towards them.

"I see you took my advice!" the old woman yelled when she spotted Sakura walking down the street with the very handsome Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh-ho!" the old lady laughed, "I see you hooked an Uchiha to get some with! Lucky, lucky. You wouldn't mind sharing the boy would you?"

Sakura looked appalled and about ready to pass out and throw up all at the same time.

_**'Just what is up with this crazy old lady?' **_Inner Sakura squawked indignantly, wrinkling her nose.

_**'Oh my god… can you see her? She… she… she has sex head! What the hell is wrong with the world? I mean seriously! And old lady can get some and we can't?!' **_

Sakura groaned and rubbed at her forehead, trying to get the mental images of the old lady getting it on out of her head once more.

_'Will you just let this freaking subject drop?! I just got her out of my head and now you're tainting it again!' _

Surprisingly, Sasuke seemed unfazed that the old lady implied that he should willingly sleep with her.

Instead, he simply engulfed Sakura's small hand with his own before shaking his head slowly at the odd little woman with an extremely wrinkly face and bright white perm upon her head.

"Hn, no thank you Oba-san," he spoke politely before slowly walking away tugging Sakura behind him.

When they reached the front door, Sakura's left hand still tucked inside of Sasuke's right, Sakura burst into a set of near hysterical giggles.

"I… oh my…" Sakura gasped between her giggles, tears leaking from her eyes as she clutched at her sides as if they were ripping apart.

"I can't believe she asked you to sleep with her!"

Sasuke calmly nodded his head at Sakura's amused wails, "She asks me that weekly."

His blunt answer of something that would embarrass most men made Sakura's eyes widen before she was overcome with another set of giggles.

Once her giggles subsided, Sakura instantly sobered and frowned at Sasuke before crossing her arms across her chest and pouting slightly.

"She told me I needed to get laid this morning."

Sasuke's lips quirked up at the corner of his mouth as he fought his smirk before he placed his hands upon her shoulders and bent forward until they were eye to eye.

Sighing he grunted a plain, "It wouldn't hurt… it might even get rid of some of your stress."

Squeezing her shoulders once when she rolled her eyes at him, Sasuke quickly ushered her inside her front door that he had managed to open while she giggled.

"Just get some sleep, and don't bother going to work tomorrow," Sasuke ordered before shutting the door in her face and calmly walking away towards the Hokage's office while his teammate screamed indignantly at him though the door.

With one glance over his shoulder at his teammate's usually immaculate house, Sasuke decided he'd raise hell in the Hokage's office and get her a vacation. Kami-sama knows she needs one.

Standing alone in her dark house, her chest heaving and throat sore from her useless yelling, Sakura stood still and confused for a full five minutes.

_'What the heck was that?' _she thought to herself, thinking back to Sasuke's odd comment of her needing to get laid.

Shaking her head, and deciding nothing was really important for her to think about until she at least got ten hours of sleep in her system, Sakura headed upstairs fully intending to get into her horribly comfortable bed and sleep. For a long, _long_ time.

Her last thought as she climbed into bed, finally rid of her sweaty clothes, was just a simple question she wasn't sure she wanted answered…

_'Just what is up with everyone being interested in my sex life?'  
_

_

* * *

_

_Reviews make me really, _really_, happy. (:  
_


	2. Electric Eel

**Not Beta-ed**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Sakura's thoughts**:** _'Are like this' _

Inner Sakura's thoughts:_**'Are like this, yah dig?'** _

Normal Writing: is like this.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Mood Ring Color Meaning:  
_green:_ average, **active**, **not under stress**

"A positive attitude may not solve all your problems,

but it _will_ annoy enough people to make it worth the effort."  
- _**Herm Albright**_

.o.O.o.

-

-

-

-

-

-

When Sakura woke up, she couldn't help but notice that she _felt good._ The type of 'feel good' a person could only get when they actually got 8 or more consecutive hours of sleep.

'_Wow… I'm not tired.' _

'_**You should do this whole sleeping normal thing more often.' **_Inner Sakura sighed, obviously feeling good too.

'_Defiantly, especially if it makes you feel this… this… refreshed. I almost forgot what it was like.' _

Inner Sakura snickered, _**'Well obviously, we were only pissed off and tired all the damn time. Now, if we got laid – that would make this the perfect day ever.' **_

'_Why have you all not given up on that? Hello? Not a whore here.' _

'_**You should be. Sex all the time? It'd be great.' **_

'_How you are a part of me I will never know. Now shut the hell up before you ruin my good day. I shouldn't have to deal with you this early in the morning.' _

'_**Sweetie, it's past noon.' **_

"Oh shit!"

Sitting up bolt right in her bed and launching an arm out to her left Sakura grabbed her alarm clock and swore loudly as the little glowing numbers very clearly stated "12:15 p.m.".

"Tsunade-sama is going to kill me!" Sakura wailed as she tossed off her covers and quickly bolted towards her bedroom door, only to slam into it before she realized it was closed.

"What the hell?" Sakura shouted as her body bounced back and fell to the ground with a loud resounding thump.

Shoving her hair out of her face, she rubbed absently at her sore bottom before glancing up at her door where a note was taped to it, right in the middle. From the messy handwriting, she could tell it was Naruto.

**Hey Sakura-chan!, **it read and she could practically feel him beaming through his writing. **Teme told me to come and make sure to remind you that you ****don't have to work tomorrow!**** He talked to Tsunade-baa-chan and got everything set up for you. She wants to talk to you at 2:30 though, so hopefully you're awake before then. **

**Laters! Naruto**

**p.s. I blame Kakashi-sensei for the shut door. **

**p.p.s. I LOVE YOU JUST AS MUCH AS RAMEN! CHA!**

Letting out a sigh, Sakura grinned, her momentary rage and fear quickly forgotten as soon as she read the words 'you don't have to work'.

'_Someone does love me out there,' _Sakura smiled, as she stood dusting off her bottom before leisurely opening the door and heading straight to the bathroom, fully intending to take advantage of the rare day off.

The first thing she did was take a shower that was blissfully longer than 5 minutes, and enjoyed every second of the extra 5 minutes.

'_**Only five minutes longer?' **_Inner Sakura whined.

'_Sorry, I'm just not used to long showers! And we need to conserve water anyways!' _

Inner Sakura just huffed and kept quiet before Sakura had to threaten her, leaving her to let the tub fill up with bubbles while Sakura dried her short, nearly shoulder length hair.

Once that task was complete, she turned off the tub water before washing her face and putting on a nice clay mask Ino had bought her last year for her birthday. It wasn't surprising to find that it hadn't been previously opened.

Quickly grabbing a fluffy white towel, she wrapped it around her middle before walking back into her room to browse her selection of nail polishes. "What color should we wear today?" she mused as she quickly scrubbed off yesterdays.

'_**Green. Specifically that lime green one.' **_

'_Electric Eel?' _Sakura asked her inner, absently picking up the small tube and reading its name.

'_**Yeah!' **_Inner Sakura smiled.

Agreeing with her inner's choice, Sakura grabbed her toe separators and walked back into the bathroom, setting her things on the toilet lid before settling herself in the tub.

Swinging her legs over the side, she placed the toe separators between her toes before applying a few coats and then leaving it to dry before starting on her hands.

When those tasks were done, she settled her hands out to the sides of the tub, hanging out a bit like her dainty feet, before she relaxed.

'_**Can I just say that this is really nice?' **_

'_It is, no arguing with you there.' _

'_**It's weird that we're agreeing so much today.' **_

'_Mhm, agreed.' _

It was when her body started to become one large prune that Sakura finally pulled herself up and out of the bathtub before pulling the plug in the drain and allowing the water to drain out.

Toweling her body dry, she shrugged on her favorite robe and knotted it once at the waist before leaning down and pulling out the annoying toe separators. Leaving on her face mask, she wandered downstairs into her kitchen where she set up a pot of tea and began making some breakfast.

Humming softly to herself, she quickly finished her meal and even washed the dishes when she was done before heading back upstairs to get dressed after washing off her face mask.

Slipping on a matching pair of green underwear, she giggled at how well it matched her nails before pulling on her shorts.

'_It's pretty hot today; do you think we should stay comfy?' _

'_**Duh.'**_

Rolling her eyes at Inner Sakura's attitude, she wandered over to her closet and grabbed a simple white t-shirt and her ninja sandals. Knotting her headband around her neck, she grabbed her kunai pouch and attached it to her thigh before stretching contentedly and sitting herself down at her vanity table she rarely used.

'_**Some make-up would be nice…' **_

Sakura smiled at the thought. Picking up a light silver eye-shadow, she applied it to her lids before lining her eyes in a purple liner that made her green eyes pop before giving her lashes a light coat of mascara. She finished up her look with some of her ever trusty cherry chap-stick.

When she was entirely finished getting ready, it was 2:20 which gave her ten minutes to walk to the Hokage tower. Deciding to take her time, she strolled and took in the scenery and hummed a little tune as she weaved her way along with the civilian crowd.

With the Hokage tower in sight, Sakura sped up her pace slightly, as the heat was becoming a bit over bearing. Just as her hand touched the knob of the door, a crackly old voice crowed out, "Oh Sa-kuu-rahh!" causing her to instantly freeze in her tracks.

'_Oh fuck.'_

'_**You can say that again…'**_

'_Oh fuck.' _

Turning around slowly, with a forced smile upon her face, Sakura came face to face with the sexed up old lady who was waving at her madly from across the street shoving people aside on her quest to reach her.

She was surprisingly fast for an old lady who should be dead soon.

Sakura almost groaned out loud when the old lady reached her, looping her arm through her's like they were best friends, before leading her over to a bench to sit and chat.

"How was sex with the Uchiha boy?" The old lady crooned, practically salivating as she waiting for the details.

Sakura blinked owlishly. "I- I … what?!"

"Don't be foolish child; tell me what it was like to bang the Uchiha boy. I bet he's wild. Where did you do it? Wall… couch… roof perhaps?"

Stuttering and suddenly becoming very hot from the images being placed in her head, Sakura couldn't believe the gall this old lady had.

Before she could ask any more questions that would elicit dirty thoughts from Sakura that she believed she had buried a long time ago, she blurted out a quick "We're just teammates!"

The old lady grinned like Cheshire cat, "Keep telling yourself that sweetheart."

Not wanting to loose her good mood Sakura sighed, "Look, we didn't have sex last night. At all. Not even a kiss."

After that confession, the old lady sighed and slightly deflated, "Oh, well… I have to get going then. You should fix that problem though. Who doesn't want sex with an Uchiha?"

Sakura groaned.

'_**See, you're the odd freak out.' **_

'_Just shut up.' _

Letting out an irritated groan, Sakura stood and quickly entered the Hokage building to hopefully avoid any other odd confrontations.

Tsunade didn't seem to want to let her avoid that though.

As soon as she entered her mentor's office, she was bombarded with a question even she didn't know the answer to.

"Why did your broody teammate, who generally doesn't give a shit about anyone, come bursting into my office insisting that you need a flipping vacation?"

Slightly surprised, Sakura rubbed at the back of her neck, "I… I really don't know."

It was then that her shishou actually looked up from her paper work and sake and she blanched. "You, look different. The good kind. Did you get laid?"

"Shishou!" Sakura squealed, her cheeks becoming a darker shade of pink, "No! I, I just finally got some sleep and put on some make-up!"

Tsunade grinned, "Well, you should do that more often… and you should still get laid. There are plenty of shinobi out there who would be willing to help you out… You know, strong, muscular shinobi whose talents can be put to use in other aspects of life… often in bed… or other places…."

She laughed at the fact Sakura looked ready to pass out. "Don't worry Sakura, that isn't what I called you in her for today."

Her pupil sighed with relief, yet still looked disturbed.

"The real purpose for today," Tsunade spoke, finally getting to business, "Is to notify you of your 10 day vacation. No assigned work in the hospital, and I'm taking you off the roster. You're teammates even offered to pay for a day at the spa for you."

Sakura grinned, "Really Tsunade-shishou?"

"No," Tsunade snickered, "But I'm taking it out of their paychecks anyways."

The two women laughed and Tsunade opened another scroll and quickly skimmed its contents. "Oh, and Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you do me a favor today? And I'll extend you vacation one more day."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Iruka is sick, and we need someone to take over at the Academy. It appears the current substitute isn't doing so well."

"Of course, Tsunade-shishou."

"Wonderful, you might want to head over there now _before_ something gets blown up."

Laughing and nodding her head, Sakura took her mentor's advice and headed towards the Academy the fastest way she knew how – leaping out of the window and running across the rooftops. Vaguely she heard Tsunade shout out to her back to 'Stop jumping out of my god-damn window. Use the door damn it!'

When she reached the Academy, she noticed the kids running around the yard like chickens with their head cut off, and some poor old lady was pinned by her clothing to the wall with kunai.

'_**Prepare for hell…' **_Inner Sakura groaned, and mimicking preparing for battle within her head. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Walking up to the old lady, Sakura quickly helped her down. "Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm hear to take your place in substituting?"

"Oh thank god!" the old lady cried before shaking her hand, "Good luck, you'll need it."

With those words, the old lady took off running away from the Academy.

'_They must have done something horrible to her.' _Sakura sighed, before turning to the wayward children.

'_**Probably tortured her.' **_Inner Sakura lamented, looking at the children stabbing tree's with kunai, pushing each other into the dirt, and trying to hang a sleeping student.

'_I should have made Tsunade pay me for this.' _

Letting out a sigh, Sakura placed her pointer finger and thumb into her mouth, letting out a loud whistle that instantly caught the students' attention causing them all to freeze in what they were doing at look at her. Pointing at the ground before her, Sakura commanded a simple "Come here" without even saying anything.

They must have decided to play dumb or deaf, because they resumed what they were all doing.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Sakura roared, surprising them with a fury that seemed highly un-natural to come from such a friendly, and small, looking lady, "I said COME HERE!"

They all began lagging towards her and Sakura's fists clenched and unclenched like some form of twitch.

When they all finally surrounded her, Sakura glared each and every one of them down, "My name is Sakura Haruno, and I will be your substitute teacher for the remainder of the day." Some of the children gulped and one brave little boy raised his hand. "Is your hair really pink?"

"Yes."

And the flood gate of questions opened.

"Do you hate us?"

"I won't if you behave."

"Aren't you the Hokage's apprentice?"

"Yes."

"What are those thingy's under your shirt?"

"Those are boobs you butt wipe," some other student answered for her.

"Miss Sakura, why do girls have boobs?"

"Um, to … help make our shirts fit."

"Why don't boys have boobs?"

"Because you have different shirts from girls."

"Oh. Am I allowed to ask that man behind you a question?"

"Who?" Sakura asked, turning around to find Sasuke smirking behind her.

_'Sasuke would lurk behind us like the grim reaper instead of saying hello.' _

Sakura rolled her eyes at him, but nodded at the little boy before her.

Proudly he stood up and told Sasuke, "Boys have a penis, and girls have a vagina."

Coughing into his hand, Sakura grinned at Sasuke's discomfort, "Ah, I know."

Holding a bento box out to Sakura, Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and stood there looking uncomfortable as all the little kids looked up at him with admiration in their eyes.

"Mr., are you Miss Sakura's boyfriend?"

"What's your name?"

"You're even cuter than Nato, and he's the cutest boy in school!"

When he wasn't answering fast enough, the kids just stared up at him while they waited for his answers. Looking towards Sakura for help, Sasuke sighed when she just giggled at him.

"No, we aren't dating, and my name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"You don't think Miss Sakura is pretty? Why wouldn't you want to date her?" the little boy sounded scandalized.

Sasuke seemed harassed and tired of questions and Sakura decided now was the time to interject before Sasuke chidori-ed one of the poor little kids, and more importantly, before he said something that might hurt her feelings.

"Alright kids, let's head back inside. Snack time!" Sakura smiled, and the kids all cheered with excitement.

"Thanks for the lunch Sasuke," Sakura smiled nodding at him while she headed back up towards the actual school building. Sasuke nodded and smirked before turning on his heel and walking away, giving her a small wave goodbye.

The chorus of, "What? No hug?!" from the school building wasn't missed, and made Sasuke stop in his tracks and turn around to glare at the students hanging out the window. Laughing, Sakura quickly jogged over to him and gave him a quick hug before heading up into her classroom, a light blush adorning her cheeks.

From that point, the students were manageable until their 4 'o clock dismissal. The girls spent most of the time day-dreaming about Sasuke, while the little boys surrounded Sakura and asked her about her adventures as a Konoichi.

Yet, something was doomed to disrupt the peace, and as soon as Sasuke walked through that door two minutes before the bell, all the girls in the class instantly swarmed him with high pitched squeals of "Sasuke-san!" that could be used as some form of torture by Ikibi.

Laughing at her teammate's discomfort as he was attacked by giddy 7 year old girls, Sakura smiled and waved at him from her circle of boys that refused to let her greet him as they made a wall of little people between them. He simply arched an eyebrow at her before motioning to his watch.

"Time to pack up class, the bells going to ring," Sakura ordered while trying to gently pry the little boys from her person.

"Aw," the students groaned.

"We don't want you to leave, Miss Sakura and Sasuke-san!"

"Sorry," Sakura smiled trying to lighten their eventual upset, but glad that she wouldn't have to deal with that again.

Mumbling angrily to themselves the students all went to their desks and packed up their things, and left the class slowly and huffing once the bell rang.

Letting out a sigh, Sakura went to the desk and finished the old lady's status report while Sasuke slouched against the chalkboard.

"I didn't realize you were coming to pick me up," Sakura smiled as she pushed it away and led him out of the class before turning around to lock it. He shrugged.

"I was training in the field next to the school."

Sakura laughed and looped her arm through his, "Mhm, you don't have to make it sound like some chore you have to do, you know."

Sasuke smirked at her, "Hn."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura pinched his bicep. "Since you're escorting me home and all, you should be gentlemanly and help me get my groceries."

"On one condition," Sasuke grunted, looking down at her.

"What's that?"

"You buy me a tomato."

She tried to smother her giggles, because he looked serious, but she failed and her laughter all but spilled over her lips.

"It's a deal Sasuke-kun; I'll even throw in some of your favorite tea if you carry the bags."

It took them about an hour to get all of the groceries that were on Sakura's list, and since Sasuke wanted the promised tea, he carried each and every one of the eight bags while Sakura carried her little box of pocky.

"How are you going to manage to eat all this on your own?" Sasuke asked, motioning towards the bags hanging from his arms.

Sakura laughed at him, "I make actual meals Sasuke-kun, and the team eats at my house most of the time, remember?"

"Ah."

"Want me to carry some of the bags?"

"I've got it."

"You sure?"

"Yes Sakura."

'_**Just let him be the man and carry the bags.' **_

"Sakura."

"What?"

"Your _friend_ is coming towards us down the street again."

"Oh no."

"Saa-kuu-rah!" Screeched the now familiar voice of that crazy old hag who looked even more sexed up than she did this morning.

'_**I'm going to be haunted by horrible mental images of old people having sex for the rest of my life.' **_

'_I wish you didn't say that.' _

'_**Wanna know how to fix it? Naked Sasuke.' **_

'_Oh my god.' _

While she was chatting with her inner, the old lady shuffled even faster until she had closed in upon her prey and was practically preening before them.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun," she slurred, fluttering her eye lashes and looking him up in down in a clearly suggestive way that made Sakura's skin crawl in discomfort. Quickly taking four of the bags, she clung to his closest arm for protection from the emotional distress this woman seemed determined to bring upon her.

"Just the couple I was looking for," the lady continued.

"I just thought I'd tell you that it's unhealthy and not normal for a young couple such as yourselves to not have sex.

If you really loved each other you'd already cross that mark, unless Sasuke-kun doesn't know what to do… as I'd gladly tutor you. Or… if the Sakura girl is a prude, I'll gladly warm up your bed. She is a little homely looking don't you think?"

Mouth agape, Sakura was truly stunned with words, and the smell of alcohol practically seeped out of each and every pore upon the woman's body. About to respond to the comment about her being ugly, Sasuke beat her to it.

"We have dinner waiting Oba-san."

With that said he tugged a slightly deflated Sakura along with him towards her house. When he reached her home, Naruto and Kakashi opened the front door and grinned at him, their smiles fading at the upset look upon their dearest Sakura-chan's face.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan?"

She shrugged, and walked into the house leaving the boys at the front door, while she headed to the kitchen to start cooking. Expectantly Kakashi and Naruto turned to Sasuke for answers.

"That old Oba-san, the one who has sex all the time, called Sakura 'homely'."

Naruto and Kakashi crossed their arms across their chest, "And you didn't correct her?"

Sasuke snorted, "Do I really look like the type of guy to burst with random compliments like you or Lee?"

Naruto frowned and poked Sasuke chest, "Obviously not, you socially constipated reject. Aren't you supposed to tell the girl you like though that she's beautiful sometimes? That would have been a perfect chance to do so without it being random since you still want this to be hush, hush."

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement, "That old lady's going to fuck your plan up."

Sasuke, deciding to ignore them, instead walked into the kitchen to help Sakura cook while Naruto and Kakashi, the two who had no cooking abilities, sat at the kitchen counter.

While eating dinner, it was oddly quiet with only Kakashi and Naruto providing conversation. Sakura simply sat there, pushing around her food, and Sasuke glared at the table. Letting out a sigh, and running a hand through his hair, Sasuke turned to her.

"You really aren't taking a word of what that old hag said to heart, are you?"

She shrugged.

Naruto, quick to offer compliments opened his mouth, but Kakashi quickly shushed him by stomping on his foot, leaving Sasuke to fend for himself.

"Well, that's stupid," Sasuke grunted grabbing his plate and walking into the kitchen.

"What?" Sakura growled, grabbing her own and following him.

Placing his plate in the sink after rinsing it off, he moved aside so Sakura could do the same before answering her.

"I said listening to a word that old hag said is stupid. You're beautiful and you know it, so why bother listening to some whore calling you ugly? She's jealous, drunk, and old. Nothing for you to get upset over."

Sakura rubbed at her forehead and growled, "I get what you mean, but I … I'm not talking about this with you."

Sasuke smirked and moved closer to her. "Is this about you not getting laid lately again?"

She vigorously shook her head no, but her blush provided him the right answer.

Chuckling softly to himself, he grabbed her wrist and tugged her gently towards him, "Get a boyfriend."

With that said, he gently kissed her cheek before leaving the kitchen, turning around to add, "But I have to approve of him first."

Standing in the kitchen, Sakura blushed and gently touched her cheek where he kissed her vaguely aware of Naruto shouting, "What happened? Teme, TEME ANSWER ME!" before the front door shut, and his loud voice was smothered.

Shaking her head, and continuing to wash the dishes with her good mood returned, Sakura started to hum to herself. Drying her hands upon a towel, she went and locked the front door before crawling into her bed and pulling out her diary to record the day's events before reading her favorite romance book.

'_**Sasuke-kun kissed our cheek.' **_

'_Aye, aye captain obvious.' _

'_**You should have jumped him in the kitchen.' **_

'_With Kakashi and Naruto in the next room…' _

'_**Okay… well… make them leave first.' **_

'_Do you think of anything else besides sex?'_

'_**No, that's your job.' **_

'_Obviously…'_

'_**This is why everyone thinks you're a prude.'**_

'_I am not!' _

'_**No… a prude certainly wouldn't read your trashy romance novels… but you still act like one.' **_

'_I thought I could end this day on a good note… So stop harassing me.' _

'_**Fine.' **_

Letting out a sigh, Sakura quickly finished writing in her journal before taping it again beneath her desk, and pulling out a random novel from her bookshelf. Flipping it open to her favorite part, Sakura snuggled into her bed and let out a contented sigh.

_'Today was pretty good…' _she mused. _'I still have no idea why people have to worry about my sex life.'_

'_**Because you're 25, and haven't had a serious boyfriend, or good sex.'**_

'_You know what? Go back to the creepy corner. Now. It's not my fault those guys just hit it and quit it.'_

'_**Fine, fine…' **_

* * *

Hello everyone! Sorry this one came out late, but I've been having 3-4 hours of math homework every night and it's been getting a bit ridiculous. I should have dropped the class earlier, but now i'm at the point where it's almost over so I need to just grit my teeth and bear it. So, don't hate me?

Reviews make me really, _really_ happy. :)


	3. Azure for Sure

**Not Beta-ed**

**------------------------------------------**

Sakura's thoughts are: _'Like this'_

Inner Sakura's thoughts are: _**'Like this, yah dig?'**_

Normal writing: Is like this.

**------------------------------------------**

Mood Ring Color Meaning:  
_blue-green_ – inner emotions **charged up**, somewhat **relaxed**

"We are afraid to care too much,

for fear the other person does not care at all."

-_**Eleanor Roosevelt**_

.o.O.o.

-

-

-

-

-

-

After Sasuke kissed her cheek, Sakura couldn't help but obsess over Sasuke's slightly bizarre behavior. She mulled over every possibility of _why_ he would do that. More so, she couldn't help but wonder why he didn't at least give her a proper kiss.

When she realized just how ludicrous her thoughts were becoming, because really, Sasuke will never be the kind of man who is even slightly romantic, Sakura decided that someone must have been playing a cruel joke on her.

Inner Sakura was quick to agree.

'_**It was probably Koji, that one jounin we dated? Cause, um… Remember when I said I'd break up with the bastard? I may have let it slip that I ah, we, like Sasuke better.' **_

'_Great, thanks oh so much for that bit of help I didn't need.' _

'_**He called us a prude, someone had to take offense.'**_

'_You always call me a prude.' _

'_**Well duh, because you are… but I'm not.'**_

'_He didn't know about you.'_

'_**Oh, haha uh yeah.' **_

'_Now he probably thinks I' m Bi-polar.' _

'_**Probably. Sorry, I'll shut up now.' **_

'_No you're not sorry.' _

'_**You're right, but still. I'll shut up.' **_

* * *

With it decided that it was probably Koji who was at the dinner, masquerading as the Sasuke who kissed her cheek, Sakura tried to get some sleep. Instead of sleeping, she tossed and turned for hours while Inner Sakura created vivid images of better places Sasuke could have placed his mouth that wreaked havoc upon her system.

'_It was just a kiss on the cheek, it meant nothing.'_

'_It was just a kiss on the cheek, it meant nothing to him…'_

'_It was just a kiss on the cheek… bastard probably doesn't know how to kiss.'_

'_Who the hell am I kidding? Uchiha's are perfect at everything… even a freaking kiss on the cheek.'_

After the fourth fantasy, Sakura banished Inner Sakura to a dark corner before she developed a fetish for lips; and in a futile attempt to try and calm her frazzled nerves, Sakura re-read her favorite romance novel that consisted of the usual plot line for a smutty romance.

The heroin fights for her life against a psycho mad-man, and multitasks by snagging her reluctant hero, getting shagged senseless, and saving the day. Yet, even that didn't distract her enough, and _it always worked._

'_**You know, I bet Sasuke would be an even better kisser than Hayate Isamu. I can imagine him bursting into our room right now, just like Hayate did, and pinning us to the bed to have his wicked way… God, I love this book even more now.'**_

So, Sakura decided, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Crawling out of her bed, she shimmied underneath it and grabbed a hefty box and pulled it out. Inside was a complete set of Icha Icha that Sakura had hoarded to herself since she had turned eighteen.

Skimming across the spines, she grabbed number 27, the most worn and faded since it was her favorite, before shoving the box back and crawling into bed.

Settling herself in, she was please to find that for the most part, her brain had shut off.

You didn't really need to use your brain when reading porn.

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she was surprised to find Inner Sakura shouting a mantra of 'oh my god'.

'_Oh my god what?' _

'_**We had the best dream last night.' **_

'_Oh really' _Sakura deadpanned.

'_**Yeah, Sasuke came into our room – like in the book, and then it took a turn towards Icha Icha and **_**wow**_**. We had some hot dream sex.' **_

'_You're bluffing, I didn't dream about sex with Sasuke.' _

'_**Stop trying to lie, you suck at it and I was dreaming right along with you.' **_

'_Pfft. Well, whatever. Dream sex is __**just**__ dream sex.' _

'_**Maybe it will motivate you enough to get some real sex.' **_

'_Just, shut up. I really don't want to deal with this in the freaking morning.' _

Tiredly, Sakura rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hands before turning to the right to glance at her alarm clock. In bold neon green numbers, 7: 24 blinked at her.

_'Yippee, a whole 5 hours of sleep last night.'  
_  
Letting out an irritated groan, she threw herself back upon her bed and burrowed deeper under her covers. After laying there for a half hour, she finally concluded she wasn't about to fall asleep anytime soon.

Tossing aside her comforter, she crawled out and gently fixed her bedspread before heading downstairs to start her coffee. Halfway down the hall while running on autopilot, the smell of coffee reached her nose, and Sakura thought nothing of it.

That is until she saw something blonde rummaging in her refrigerator. Then she panicked.

"What the fuck?" Sakura shouted moving into the kitchen quickly and glaring at Ino, her best friend, with a little frilly apron wrapped around her waist, shoving a plate of omelet into her face.

"Eat that," Ino ordered, before tending to the coffee.

Confused but not about to argue with food, Sakura sat down and dutifully dug into her omelet. She wasn't about to complain when someone else cooked for her.

Before she even ate her third bite of breakfast, Ino handed her a cup of coffee fixed perfectly to her preference, and Sakura quickly gulped down half of its contents in two gulps.

"Almost awake yet?" Ino smiled, knowing her friend wouldn't be fully functional until she took her shower.

"Closer," Sakura mumbled, blinking with doe-eyes at her friend while slowly rubbing the sleep out of them.

"You shouldn't rummage around in my kitchen in the morning without warning though," Sakura continued to mumble, "If you didn't have food ready, I would have hit you thinking you were Naruto stealing food."

Rolling her eyes, Ino scoffed, "I would have dodged."

"Naruto's tried. I'm an expert at sleep-and-beat."

"That's why I had food."

"Smart woman," Sakura nodded scooping up another large bite.

"I try," Ino laughed continuing to clean the mess she made in the kitchen.

Taking Sakura's plate when she finished, Ino added it to the stack of dishes to be washed on the counter while rolling up her sleeves and opening the dishwasher. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled at Sakura who was just staring at her with a confused look upon her face.

"Go take you're shower forehead, then I'll tell you why I'm here."

"Are you pregnant?" Sakura asked, shoving her bangs out of her face and squinting at Ino.

Ino laughed, "No, Shikamaru and I are still working on that."

Sakura wrinkled her nose, "No details please."

Ino rolled her eyes while giggling, "I doubt you could handle them anyways."

Snorting but ignoring the comment, Sakura just shook her head while walking down the hall towards the bathroom fully intending to take a shower and finally wake up.

Once she was clean and awake, Sakura decided she felt partially human again. Wrapped in her fluffy white bathrobe, she made her way back down the hall and found her kitchen cleaner than she had left it, and Ino sitting on her couch with a cup of coffee in her hands.

Making her way to the end of the small loveseat across from Ino, she scooped up her second cup of coffee of the nearby table and inhaled its pleasant aroma appreciatively.

Turning her attention to Ino she grinned at her friend before taking a big gulp of coffee.

Ino laughed, "Good morning forehead-girl, about time you woke up."

Taking another sip, Sakura nodded her agreement, "Mhm, it is a good morning."

"So, how have you been forehead-girl?"

"Busy as usual."

"Nothing interesting what so ever has happened? I find that hard to believe… but hold that thought," Ino spoke, reaching into her purse and pulling out a tube of nail polish, "Look at what I bought! It's a new color that came out, it's like… turquoise."

Handing it over to Sakura along with some nail polish remover and cotton balls Sakura hadn't noticed on the coffee table, Ino smiled, "You have to wear it today."

"It's pretty," Sakura smiled, turning the bottle over to read the name, "Azure for Sure, I need to buy a tube of this."

"You can keep that one," Ino spoke, waving her hand dismissively while taking another sip, "I bought two. Now put it on while I talk. I want you in a good mood today."

Knowing Ino meant business, Sakura did what she was told, and quickly continued her morning routine.

"So, today is our girl day, and I was thinking I could cut your hair this morning before we meet the girls for brunch, and then we could go shopping while we wait for our 6 o'clock appointments at that new Spa. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"That isn't what I meant."

"Ino-pig, it sounds great."

"Better. You should call me Queen-Ino though; I think we're past Ino-pig and forehead-girl now."

"And what would I be called?"

"Ahh… she-who-dances-with-knives."

"That's lame. I'm sticking with Ino-pig."

"Fine, fine Forehead-girl. You're so picky."  
Giggling, Ino stood and walked over to Sakura and fingered the mass of pink hair hanging limply from her friends head.

Surprised at just how dead it looked, she wrinkled her nose.

"What the hell happened to your hair?"

"Ahh, Shishou altered it for a mission. It's a mess."

"Damn straight. How do you want it cut?"

"Whatever you think will look good, as long as I can put it up for missions."

"Got it girly. Go sit on the stool in the kitchen, while I go get my scissors."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

After Ino had cut her hair, Sakura took another shower to wash the annoying bits of hair off her skin, before blowing her hair dry and scrutinizing the new cut in the mirror.

For the mission, Tsunade had used a jutsu to force it to grow out until it reached her waist, which unfortunately left it heavy, dead, and volume-less. Ino cut it so that it rested a little bit past her shoulders.

At least, the front part did. It got shorter in the back and stopped a little bit above her shoulders, giving it a nice shape to frame her face. She once again had bangs and so many layers in her hair, she couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.

Deciding she liked the new cut, Sakura smiled and wrapped a towel around her middle before opening the bathroom door.

Letting out a shout of surprise at Ino lurking outside the bathroom door, Sakura threw herself backwards and landed on her butt, narrowly missing hitting her head on the cabinets.

"What the hell Ino? I almost punched you in the face… with my freaking chakra! Are you suicidal?" Sakura growled while standing up.

"No, and you didn't, that's what matters," Ino mumbled her attention already on Sakura's hair.

Sakura rolled her eyes, turning around to humor her friend and give her a view of all angles.

After a few minutes of deliberation, Ino smiled, "It looks great on you."

Sakura scoffed, "I like it. Isn't that what matters?"

Putting her hands on her hips and stepping out of the doorway Ino snickered, "Sure, but it matters more if it looks good on you. I picked out an outfit for you. It's on your bed, go put it on, and hurry!"

"Yes mother."

"Sakura?"

"What?"

"Don't sass your mother."

Giggling and pulling her towel up a little higher, Sakura locked herself in her room and turned to look at the outfit Ino picked out for her.

The first thing she noticed was that it was not something out of her closet. Picking it up by the tiny little straps, and holding it up to her body, she decided the dark blue sundress was appropriate enough to wear in public.

Dropping the towel onto the floor and the dress upon her bed, she made her way to her dresser and began searching for her favorite strapless pink bra and matching panties.

Unable to find them, she huffed and settled for the black set quickly pulling them on before slipping the dress on over her head. Grabbing the pair of silver sandals sitting upon her bed waiting for her, she placed them on before noticing the little bag of make up.

With a sigh, she sat at her vanity and quickly dusted silver eye shadow upon her eye lids, following it with a black eyeliner, and mascara. Pulling a tube of red lipstick out of the bag, she gently put some on before putting the makeup back into the bag. Grabbing some money and her wallet, she placed them into a little purse before opening her door and heading back downstairs.

Ino was lounging upon her favorite chair and had probably gotten ready in half the time it took her. She was wearing a pretty dark green sundress and smiled at her, motioning for Sakura to join her.

"You've been planning this for a while now, haven't you?" Sakura asked, smiling as she sat down beside her friend.

Ino nodded, "We would have done this months ago… but you're schedule wouldn't allow it."

Sakura smiled sheepishly, before taking the cup of coffee Ino offered her.

"How did you get a vacation anyways?" Ino asked, tilting her head to the side and studying her carefully.

"Tsunade has been a scrooge about handing them out."

Sakura laughed, "I'll give you the whole story at brunch with the other girls, but the gist of it is that I almost killed my boys so… Sasuke, being the smart one, went to the Hokage and requested it."

"Smart man," Ino laughed daintily shaking her head and poking Sakura in the forehead.

"I guess your anger comes in handy sometimes."

Sakura nodded and said absently, "Mm it does, but I think confusing fits Sasuke better."

Instantly, Ino's attention zeroed in upon her and she leant in to better receive the information, "What happened?"

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, Sakura carefully decided how to word it.

"He told me I need to '_find myself a boyfriend_' then kissed my cheek and told me he '_needs to approve of him first_'," Sakura blurted out, adding in quotation marks while rolling her eyes.

"I have no idea what he meant by that, but after thinking about it, I've just come to the conclusion he enjoys confusing me."

Ino smiled slyly, "If you say so."

Sakura glared, "What information are you holding out on me?"

Shrugging, Ino continued to smile, "Nothing I just think he might like you… and that you might like him too."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura waved her hand dismissively, mimicking Ino's favorite movement, "I'm not twelve anymore, Ino-pig."

"No, you're not," Ino agreed, "Which is exactly why he might like you now."

Deciding not to comment, especially since it made her heart spasm with little bursts of hope, Sakura stood and pulled Ino up along with her, tactfully changing the subject.

"What time are we supposed to meet up with the girls?"

"Uh, 10:30 ish."

"Ino, its 10:20 and it takes approximately 20 minutes to walk there in these damn shoes."

"Oh damn."

Quickly scooping up her purse, Ino grabbed Sakura by her hand and pulled her out of the apartment.

"Hurry up and lock the door!" Ino ordered as Sakura laughed.

Huffing as soon as Sakura turned around again, Ino dragged Sakura down the stairs and then the entire way to the café, causing quite the scene.

When they finally arrived, four minutes late, Hinata and Tenten were already seated and waiting for them.

"Well, how nice of you to join us," Tenten teased, pointing to her watch and then at Ino who was never late. Ino quickly put the blame on Sakura.

"Sakura takes forever to get ready, and she just had to stop and tease me juicy details of what's happened to her so far this week."

Instantly, all attention was upon her and Ino smirked wickedly while they both took the empty seats at the table.

"Well, spill it out!" Tenten urged, while Hinata nodded after waving away a waiter.

"Yes, please tell us what has been happening."

With a sigh, Sakura rolled her eyes, "Where do you want me to start?"

"How about the part where you said you were going to kill your teammates?" Ino prompted, causing Tenten and Hinata to giggle.

"Isn't that everyday?" Hinata questioned.

Sakura shrugged, "Well, this was worse than most days…"

When she didn't continue, Tenten threatened to kick her shin.

"Okay, okay… so I had pulled a double shift at the hospital, and four hours after I got let off, Neji woke me up and told me the hospital needed me. It was a fucking mess since Shizune's round is entirely made of newbies or fucking hotshots who don't know shit, and I had to heal two critically wounded ANBU squads. Genma almost died twice, and even on his deathbed he tried putting the moves on me…"

Twenty minutes later, Sakura finished recalling her tale, and scooped up her cup of coffee and frowned slightly when she realized it had gone cold. Waving her hand at a waiter, she requested another one, and turned her attention to her friends who had gone oddly silent.

Ino cast a glance at both Tenten and Hinata who just nodded, and Sakura pretended to look confused. She knew what 'the-glance' meant.

"What?" she questioned, feigning confusion.

Adjusting herself in her seat, Hinata tilted her head to the side, "What are your feelings toward Sasuke-san?"

Tenten placed her elbow on the table, and rested her chin upon the heel of her palm, "Yeah, it seems like you like him sweetie."

Letting out a groan, Sakura glared at Ino before sighing exasperatedly, "Why does it matter? It's not going to change anything. We're teammates, that's it."

"But you want more," Tenten continued, suddenly serious.  
_**  
'No point in trying to lie.' **_

"Yes, in fact, I do want more. Who wouldn't? I've been in love with him for years. Sure, when I first thought I was, it was extremely shallow of me, but then I got to really know him after he got back, and I haven't had a serious boyfriend since his return because I still _love_ him and I compare any other guy I date to him. So, I don't bother dating and choose to be lonely, because I don't want to feel pathetic for still liking him all these years."

The girls stayed silent.

"Just because I like him, love him, doesn't mean I have to like it. It hurts. Especially when it isn't returned, so can we please let the subject of my feelings drop?"

Nodding their heads to keep Sakura in a pleasant mood, Tenten quickly changed the subject.

"Hinata slept with Naruto last night for the first time," Tenten giggled, leering at the girl over her cup of coffee.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked, glancing at Hinata who was blushing prettily beside the brunette.

"Ah, Neji was looking for her this morning, and found her at Naruto's house."

"And he assumed they slept together just because she had spent the night?" Ino frowned, "That's not very trusting."

Tenten giggled, "He wouldn't have thought that if Naruto hadn't answered the door naked and Hinata hadn't been cooking in the kitchen wearing a sheet."

"Oh."

"Wow."

Tenten nodded, "That's what I said."

"Was it good sex?" Ino asked, leaning forward on the table to discourage eavesdroppers.

Hinata nodded, "It was… wonderful."

"How many times did you guys go at it?"

Hinata bit her lip pretending to think, but raised four fingers.

"Oh wow," Ino giggled, "Shikamaru always falls asleep after the third."

"We only stopped because I was tired."

"Oh my god," Tenten and Ino groaned, "That isn't fair."

Sakura raised her eyebrows, and narrowed her eyes at Hinata, "How many times did you orgasm?"

Blushing even more, Hinata whispered, "I stopped counting after five."

Ino sat back with a huff, "Figures, that boy has crazy stamina."

"I'm surprisingly jealous," Sakura commented.

"Of her snagging Naruto and his insane stamina?" Tenten asked.

Sakura shook her head, "No, Naruto's like my big brother. Of the stamina maybe, but the sex is what I'm jealous of."

"When's the last time you had great sex, forehead-girl?"

"I can't remember."

"It was Kiba wasn't it!" Ino shouted. "That one fling you two had, where you were locked into his house like the whole day going at it like animals?"

Blushing, Sakura nodded.

"Oh my god honey, that was five years ago." Tenten gasped her eyes wide.

Ino's eyes widened, and she casually leant down and looked at her friends legs under the table, "Don't you have cobwebs down there?"

Sakura glared, "No. I've had a few flings, but they weren't great. They'd hit it and quit it, and never finished."

Even Hinata seemed surprised, "How did you last that long?"

Letting out a sigh, Sakura glared at her coffee, "Why do you think I work so much?"

"Oh honey."

"I really don't want a pity party."

The girls agreed.

"Well, after we eat, we'll go shopping and get you some killer freaking outfits so hot shinobi will notice you."

"And then you'll get great sex."

"And Sasuke might get jealous and then you'll get great _Uchiha_ sex."

"Or angry sex," Ino added, "But that's hot too."

Sakura laughed, "Ah, okay. We can do the shopping and we'll see what else happens. I'm not promising anything."

With that said a waiter appeared before them and placed down the girls' usual orders and left them to eat.

"Who ordered?" Sakura asked, confused at never even seeing a menu yet.

Hinata smiled, "Tenten and I ordered our usual while we waited for you two."

Ino rolled her eyes, "I said I was sorry we were late. Now shut up and eat. We have shopping to do."

* * *

Just as the girls each reached into their purse and pulled out their halve of the bill, Sakura oddly stiffened in her chair before shrinking in it, and holding her wallet vainly over her face in a desperate attempt to not be seen.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ino questioned, leaning to the right so she was right next to her friend behind the cover of the wallet.

"You see that lady at the door?" Sakura prompted, shrinking even lower in her seat.

Ino sat back in her chair and turned to look.

Hissing, Sakura grabbed for Ino and pulled her back towards her, "Don't look! She _knows_ if you look at her, and then she'll come over here and harass me. She has weird psycho powers."

"Do you mean physic?" Hinata questioned.

Sakura shook her head, "No. I fully mean psycho."

Ino arched an eyebrow, removed Sakura's hand from her face and casually leaned back, flipping her hair over her shoulder and catching a quick glimpse of an elderly lady.

"You're terrified of an old lady."

Sakura looked disgruntled, "An old lady who _really, really_ enjoys broadcasting her sex life, and making fun of mine which is virtually non-existent. Yet, the funniest part is, she thinks that Sasuke and I are dating so she's giving me all sorts of shit for not 'hitting that' yet."

Ino giggled, "She can't be that bad."

"Well shit," Sakura glared at Ino, "Speak of the devil, and she'll appear."

"Why _hello_ Sakura-chan!"

The older woman practically purred her greeting as she draped herself over Ino's shoulder and Sakura meekly waved in greeting while dropping her wallet into her purse.

Ino flinched but offered a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Who are your _darling _friends?" 'Sex lady' asked.

Sakura rubbed her temples, "This is Ino, Tenten, and Hinata."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Has Sakura let you into the interesting details of her tantalizing sex life? I would surely love to know."

Tenten coughed awkwardly, "Uh, no. We were just about to leave."

"What's your name?" Hinata asked, diplomatically, smiling politely.

Sliding right next to Ino, and curling her wrinkly arm over Ino's shoulder, the woman beamed, "Oh! How impolite of me. People call me Mimi, because I think it's just _darling._"

Hinata forced a smile, her lips settling into a grim line with her irritation, "What a pleasure to meet you, Mimi."

"The pleasure's all mine. Would you all like to hear a story? The other day, I literally bumped into your lovely friend Sakura here, and guess what she was up to?"

She paused, waiting for them to actively participate in her conversation.

Tenten conceded first, "What?"

Mimi grinned, "Why, she had been spending time with that delicious looking Uchiha boy."

Tenten shrugged, "Well, teammates are usually required to spend time together."

Ino nodded and shrugged the woman off her shoulders, "Yes, and it's customary that matters between teammates stays there. It usually isn't information for civilians. So if you excuse us, we have other matters to attend to."

Mimi giggled, unaware of Ino's frigid tone, "Sorry for the hold up, I just do love to gossip. Toodles!"

Without a backwards glance, each of the girls bolted up, scooping their things into their arms, and stormed to the door.

Once outside, Ino let lose a string of fowl words, grabbing Sakura's wrist and stormed towards the clothing district.

"I told you she was an annoying hag," Sakura grumbled.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE TRIED PRYING INTO YOUR LIFE! THAT WHORE!" Ino roared.

Patting Ino's arm, Hinata grabbed her wrist and slowed her down, "Its okay Ino, you handled it better than the rest of us."

"Yeah," Sakura smiled, squeezing Ino's arm, "Thanks for sticking up for me."

Eyes softening Ino smiled and nodded, slowing down her pace and relaxing, "Anytime forehead-girl."

Tenten laughed, "If it's any consultation, next time I see her and I'm in ANBU gear, I'll threaten to arrest her for indecent exposure."

* * *

Soon enough, the girls stopped by habit in front of Ino's favorite store 'Her Secret'.

Before Sakura could even mutter a protest, Tenten and Ino looped their arms through hers and pulled her into the dark shop. Expecting nude woman, and vulgar undergarments, Sakura was entirely surprised to find that the shop was actually tasteful.

The walls were painted a warm tan that didn't steal the attention away from the merchandise, which was properly displayed on mannequins and shelves.

"Oh wow," Sakura breathed, shrugging her friends off of her and heading towards the bra section.

The other girls grinned triumphantly.

"What type of underwear do you have, Forehead-girl?"

Sakura shrugged, "Some basic stuff, in normal colors, but not much cause I wear wraps and well… white underwear on missions."

"Want to know a secret?" Hinata smiled, walking over to Sakura with a lacy red panty set, "When you know your underwear is sexy, it makes a girl even more confident."

Ino nodded her agreement, "We're burning your old stuff, and buying you an entire new set of undies girly."

At the thought, Sakura grinned, "I guess it's a good thing I've been saving my money for a while, huh."

Tenten nodded, "Uh, yeah. When they did this to me, god, I had never spent so much money at once. I don't regret it though. Neji finally noticed that I am, in fact, a female."

"Oh!" Ino squealed, holding up a pretty black silk nighty, "We're updating your pajamas too!"

"Touch my pj t-shirts and die Ino-pig."

Ino grinned wickedly, "I won't."

"I'll burn your t-shirt that you stole from Genma._ That you still have._"

Ino gasped, "You wouldn't."

Sakura arched her eyebrows, "Then you better leave my pajama shirts alone. But we can still add some new stuff."

Tenten and Hinata laughed when Ino pouted but didn't pursue that subject.

* * *

Three hours later Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura were all loaded with bags of clothes that now officially belonged to Hokage's apprentice. It was unanimously decided that they would drop the bags off at Sakura's house before making their way to the Spa.

Walking past the market back towards Sakura's apartment, the girls laughed as Sakura attempted to make them hurry.

"Sakura, seriously, what's the big rush for?" Ino asked, slowly strolling beside her panicking best friend.

"I, it's just that. Sasuke and the guys are still in the village, and I'm carrying backs from 'Her Secret' and everyone knows that place only sells sexy underwear."

Tenten laughed, "What's wrong with sexy underwear? It's not like your wearing a sign that says 'I read porn'."

Sakura blushed and turned around to glare at the brunette, "It's practically just as bad!"

Slapping a hand to her forehead when her friends continued to laugh, she turned around and continued stomping in the general direction of her house.

"Uh, Sakura?" Ino called, attempted to hurry up and catch with her friend.

Sakura didn't reply, and even started walking faster.

"Well shit," Ino grumbled when Sakura all but barreled into Sasuke, launching her bags into the air, and landing on her butt for the second time that day.

Hinata looked at the mess through covered eyes, and Tenten continued pulling the girls along.

* * *

Sasuke had been inspecting tomatoes, and was surprised when he felt Sakura's chakra surging towards him. He turned towards her, expecting a greeting of some kind, and instead was struck stupid by the four bags dangling from her right arm.

'Sakura shopped at '_Her Secret'_?'

The little fact was enough to have him standing there, a little less aware of his surroundings as his thoughts wandered to Sakura in sexy underwear.

It was in that moment that she ran into him, launching her bags into the air, and he was thankfully in the right enough frame of mind to catch them before the contents scattered all over the ground leaving everyone to see Sakura's new _sexy underwear_.

The fact that she was red in the face gave him the strange urge to tease her.

Squatting down before Sakura, he smirked down at her when she blushed even more at the mere fact he was holding bags that contained her underwear.

'_He's holding my thongs.' _Sakura despaired.

'_**It's not that bad. I wish I knew what underwear he was wearing.' **_

'_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.' _

"Uh, can I have those back please Sasuke-kun?"

He grunted and shook his head no.

Reaching into one of the bags, he pulled out a lacy red thong out on his pointer finger and the corners of his lips quirked up in amusement before returning it back into the bag before anyone else could see.

Mortified Sakura quickly snatched the bags out of his possession; her cheeks flamed red as Sasuke coughed to cover a smile and stood.

"I have to go," Sakura squeaked as she scrambled up, taking a step around him to the left, and sprinting to her household.

The rest of the girls continued to walk at a normal pace towards Sakura's home, Ino patting Sasuke's shoulder as they passed, snickering at the man's blank expression.

Shaking his head and smirking broadly, Sasuke continued his way home, making a quick stop into '_Her Secret'_ for a gift for his flustered teammate.

* * *

When the trio found Sakura, she was already sorting out the clothing into piles by color so they could be properly washed, and desperately fighting off the embarrassment of Sasuke seeing her underwear.

Ino decided that now wasn't the time to tease her about it, so instead the girls helped her sort out the clothes before heading towards the spa.

After spending three hours getting massages, pedicures, and facials, the girls sat in the lobby of the spa sipping tea and felt as if the day had been well spent.

"That was the best massage ever," Hinata quietly sighed, stretching her arms over her head.

"I feel wonderful," Sakura smiled.

"We should get massages every week," Ino breathed, breaking out into a wide grin.

Tenten and the others nodded their agreement before settling back down and enjoying the quiet.

After a few minutes spent in silence, Ino began looking for a clock, "Just what time is it?"

"It's about half an hour past nine, miss," a lady behind the counter smiled.

Hinata gasped, "I'm going to be late for dinner!"

"Shit!" Ino hollered, "Me too!"

Tenten rolled her eyes and turned to Sakura, "Their dinner is at 11, but you know how long it takes them to get ready."

Sakura giggled and nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Waving a vague goodbye from Ino and Hinata, Tenten and Sakura had a more leisurely departure.

"I'm starving," Tenten grumbled as they slowly walked home, "Neji should be home within an hour, maybe he'll want to go out for dinner."

Sakura smiled, "Mhm, I'm hungry too."

"Do you want to join Neji and I for dinner?"

Sakura shook her head no, "Ah, my mom left me this delicious recipe I want to try out."

'_**Liar Liar, pants on fire.'**_

'_I don't want to intrude.' _

"Okay," Tenten smiled, pausing on the corner where they had to turn onto separate streets, "I'll see you tomorrow sometime?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, good night Tenten."

"G'night Sakura!"

* * *

Heading home, Sakura slowed her pace even more and enjoyed the quiet settling in as the shops closed up, and the last stragglers of shop owners and shoppers went home.

Letting out a wistful sigh, she allowed herself to envy the other families hurrying home to their loved ones, while she went home to an empty house.

'_You should get a boyfriend'  
_  
Sasuke's words came back to bite her in the ass, and she couldn't help but frown at herself.

She knew that she wanted a boyfriend, the trouble was getting one. It was almost an impulse of hers that she compared every possible candidate to Sasuke, and then, when someone actually passed that little hurtle, the boys _always_ scared him off.

'_**You're ruining our good mood.' **_Inner Sakura groused, pulling Sakura out of her own self-pity party.

'_You're right.' _

'_**Don't worry, we'll get a boyfriend. We'll just wear something new tomorrow, spice things up, and we'll see what happens.'**_

'_I suppose that couldn't hurt.' _

'_**Flirting won't hurt you either.' **_

'_No, I suppose it wouldn't.' _

While having a pity party and then conversing with Sakura, she reached her house sooner than she had intended.

Just like always, the building looked cold and standoffish, and didn't feel like a home.

Nibbling on her lower lip, Sakura focused chakra to her feet and walked up the wall to the fourth floor and towards her balcony.

'_Maybe we should move. New scenery would do us some good too.' _

'_**A new start?' **_

'_Yeah, like an entire makeover of our life.' _

'_**I suppose it couldn't hurt.' **_

'_It's probably not going to happen right away, I… we should just keep our eyes open for something.' _

'_**I'm all for the idea, no need to argue with me.' **_

'_Okay, good.' _

'_**Mhm.' **_

Wandering in towards the kitchen, making her way through the dinning room, she flipped on lights as she went. At the smell of a simple beef stew, she was surprised to find a meal already set up at her dinning room table. Her plate was set up, with utensils, and a bottle of sake was placed on the table as well.

Curious, she made her way over to it and snatched up the note resting on her plate.

'**Here's to the simple things.' **

'_Here's to the simple things? What does that mean?'_

'_**Ah, no idea.' **_

Nibbling on her lower lip, she opened up the pot simmering on a table burner, and gently reached out with her chakra checking for poison. When none was detected, she scooped some up into her bowl, poured herself some sake and enjoyed not having to cook.

When she finished eating, she carefully cleaned everything up before wandering into her laundry room to grab one of those new negligees to wear.

When she wasn't greeted with chaotic piles of clothes with all the tags still on them, she was confused.

'_Someone broke into our house to steal our clothes? What is wrong with the world?' _

Looking into the washer and dryer, nothing was in there so she wandered into her room with her mood darkening. Yanking her pajama door open, she was surprised to be greeted by the negligee she had in mind, folded nicely and tucked in neatly among her other clothes.

"What the hell?" Sakura shouted, pulling it out of the drawer before stripping off her clothes and pulling it on.

'_This is weird. Someone cooking me food and washing my laundry before folding it and putting it away? Yeah, weird.'_

'_**Maybe it was Shizune.' **_

'_She's on a mission.' _

'_**Well, it has to be someone we're close to. They're just being nice; we should leave it at that.' **_

Deciding that was a smart idea, Sakura wandered back into the kitchen to get another cup of Sake before settling into her bed with a new romance novel. Fighting to keep her eyes open and find out if Ume got the man or not, Sakura lost the battle and fell asleep with the book open on her chest, her head tilted back against the headboard and her legs curled to the side, the weird clothe washing incident forgotten.

* * *

_ps. Rating has been bumped up to **M** because of multiple sexual references, and some things soon to come in the future. :P  
_

Review? I'd really, _really_ love you.


	4. Blue my Mind

**Not Beta-ed**

**------------------------------------------**

Sakura's thoughts are: _'Like this'_

Inner Sakura's thoughts are: _**'Like this, yah dig?'**_

Normal writing: Is like this.

**------------------------------------------**

Mood Ring Color Meaning:  
_blue_ – at ease, **relaxed**, calm, **loveable**

Smile so the tears won't fall - -  
Laugh like you don't hurt at all - -  
Fake it so he'll **never** know…  
that you still haven't _let him go_

.o.O.o.

-

-

-

-

-

-

When Sakura woke up, she was confused.

Something was on her face, she was trapped in a tangle of blankets and she was on the floor. Letting out an irritated grumble, she pushed the book off her face before standing and yanking the blankets off her body and glancing at the clock.

'_It's only six in the morning. You've got to be kidding me.'_

'_**Nope.'**_

'_How did we get on the floor?'_

'_**Gravity.' **_

'_Do you just feel like you're going to be annoying every other day?'_

'_**Actually, yes I do. About time you noticed. Today is non-bitch day incase you were wondering.' **_

'_Oh, well, thank you.' _

'_**Sure thing.' **_

Ignoring her inner and the fact that her days were beginning in an eerily same fashion, Sakura let out an irritated sigh before bending down to retrieve her blankets. Smoothing them out across the bed, she fixed the pillows, put the book away, and stretched leisurely before popping her neck.

'_**That was nice'**_ Inner Sakura commented, rubbing her own neck and smiling blissfully as Sakura did the same.

'_Mhm.'_

Padding softly down the narrow hallway to the kitchen, she measured out enough coffee for four cups before rummaging in her cabinet and pulling out a protein bar.

Ripping off the wrapper, she threw it in the trash before sitting on a stool, munching on her breakfast while willing the coffee to brew faster.

Once the bar was gone, she stood and rummaged in her cupboard pulling out her favorite mug and setting it, the milk and sugar besides the coffee machine before making her way to the bathroom and washing her face.

When she got back, she quickly fixed a cup of coffee before sipping it slowly as she wandering back into the bathroom and continuing her normal routine of activities.

Starting a shower, she let the water warm while she stood finishing her first cup.

'_**Mhmm… coffee should be called the nectar of life.' **_

'_Hmm…I defiantly wouldn't function properly without coffee or showers.' _

'_**I don't think we'd be able to wake up.' **_

By the time she finished both her coffee and talking to her inner, the small room was filled with steam. Amused and smiling, she stepped into the scalding hot water letting out a hiss when her skin was burned.

'_Damn. Should have seen that coming.' _

Quickly adjusting the temperature, she grabbed a small quarter sized amount of shampoo before rubbing it into her hair, sighing at the faint scent of mangos. Her earlier agitation soothed away with a quick touch of chakra healing hands.

Not in a rush, she took her time rinsing out her hair before applying some conditioner, shaving her legs and washing her body. Even after those mundane tasks were finished she stood in the warm water, letting it pound on her back and sooth her muscles.

When the heat started to fade, she turned off the water before it was entirely cold and wrapped herself in her bathrobe and her hair in a towel.

Brushing her teeth vigorously, she grabbed her empty coffee mug before heading back into the kitchen to refill it.

'_**Drinking more coffee defeats the purpose of brushing your teeth.' **_

'_Mhm, I'll brush them again later.' _

Inner Sakura cackled at her lazy answer, yet didn't feel the need to retort.

Plopping onto her sofa, Sakura grabbed the remaining cotton balls and nail polish remover left over from yesterday, and began taking off '_Azure for Sure_'. Tossing the remains into her trash, Sakura began humming to herself as she headed back up into her bedroom to get dressed and choose a new color for her nails.

Standing naked before her closet, Sakura pondered the items of clothing, debating on what she should wear. Pulling out a mesh shirt and a white half vest, she moved over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black spandex shorts. Reaching for the underwear drawer, she pulled out a lacy yellow bra and matching thong -

'_**Heaven's knows how they convinced you to buy some'**_

- before quickly getting dressed, knowing that it would show through the mesh.

When Sakura finished getting dressed and stood before her mirror for a quick inspection, Inner Sakura was quick to assure her that everything was okay.

'_**We're going to look so freaking hot today.' **_

'_Mhm. I, I'm not sure this is a good idea. I'm only wearing this because Hinata suggested it… so it can't be _that_ bad.' _

'_**No we're only half naked. Which is a fabulous idea.' **_

'_Oh lord, that's it. I'm changing.'' _

'_**No! Its fine really, I was kidding. We're going to totally surprise some people today.' **_

'_I've worn worse… haven't I? I really can't be that much of a prude that this will shock people. Right?'_

'_**Sometimes truthfully you haven't, but this still leaves something to the imagination!' **_

'_Uh-huh, sure, you're the one who said we're only half naked.'_

'_**Relax Sakura, everything is fine, we just look even **_**more**_** attractive than usual.' **_

'_You sure?' _

'_**Positive. Now, if you really wanted to knock a certain someone on his ass – take the mesh off.' **_

'_One, I'm not trying to knock Sasuke-kun on his ass, and two no way in hell.' _

'_**I could have meant Naruto for all you know… and you do want him! I knew it.' **_

'_You didn't mean Naruto because you were obviously thinking Sasuke. Naruto doesn't have black hair or killer abs. They're hot… but not … not like Sasuke's.' _

'_**Psh. So, you were thinking it too.'**_

'_Not until you put that in my head, can I really go for more than two minutes without you saying 'naked Sasuke'?' _

'_**No. And just for the record, I noticed that you didn't deny wanting Sasuke!' **_

Letting out a sigh and ignoring her inner again, Sakura pulled on her ninja sandals, strapped on her kunai pouch, and tied her headband around her neck. Moving over to her vanity, she glanced over her tubes of nail polish, and her gaze continually returning to one in particular. Pulling up the blue tube, she flipped it over and read the name, '_Blue my Mind'_.

Deciding that it would do, she quickly gave her nails two coats before putting the tube back and gently blowing on her nails. Picking up her coffee and heading to the living room to relax on her couch, Sakura planned on enjoying the rare and nice quiet morning while glancing over a new medical text that Tsunade had sent her.

* * *

'…_**naked Sasuke.'**_

'_I'm going to banish you to the dark corner one of these days _permanently_.' _

'_**I'll just break out again. I always do.' **_

* * *

Just when she reached the couch, the familiar excited knock of Naruto pounded through her front door.

'_**So much for relaxing' **_Inner Sakura grumbled, making her way to the 'dark corner' on her own without any prompting from Sakura's behalf.

'_Ah. At least we'll have something to do today' _Sakura mused.

"Sakura-chan!" her energetic blonde brother called, his knocking becoming even more frenzied. She could see the image him grinning like a fool and bouncing from foot to foot in her mind and grinned with amusement at the thought.

Quickly opening the door before he broke it, like he did three weeks ago, Sakura smiled widely at him. In return, he offered a rouge-ish smile and a wink.

"Hi Naruto-kun."

"Sakura-chan! The second love of my life!" He chortled again, scooping her up into a hug and walking with her into the house, kicking the door shut behind him.

"I've missed you," he admitted as he kissed her nose.

Sakura laughed, awkwardly holding her coffee above her head and patting his chest with her trapped arm.

"I saw you two days ago."

He looked down at her with a pout, "And I almost thought I was going to die."

"You wouldn't do that to Hinata-chan."

Naruto pouted, "I thought you died! The least you could do is call or something! I was worried sick, you weren't at the hospital, Tsunade-baa-chan didn't know where you were, and Kami-sama even _Sasuke_ was worried!"

When she finally began to look concerned, Naruto cackled while shouting 'Just kidding!' before setting her down and grabbing her empty mug.

Chuckling as she openly frowned at him, putting her hands on her hips as if he was about to receive a lecture about what was socially acceptable to joke about and what wasn't, he filled up her mug and shoved it into her hands.

Instantly she relaxed, took a small sip, and rolled her eyes at his enthusiastic behavior.

"You're only on your third cup? Hurry up woman," Naruto grumbled before sprawling on her sofa.

Giggling Sakura sat on the arm of the sofa, crossing her arms over her chest before observing him.

"So, what brings you to my house at… seven in the morning Naruto?"

Naruto shrugged, returning his attention to her and noticing the change in her appearance.

He coughed awkwardly into his hand and pointedly kept his eyes above her shoulder level with great concentration.  
The yellow bra peeking out of the mesh and her unzipped white vest was highly distracting.

Sakura didn't notice and Inner Sakura cackled.

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

Coughing again, he nodded and spoke with a strained, squeaky voice, "Yeah. Just, finish your coffee. The guys wanted to have an entire team practice today. Well, sans Sai since he's out on a mission with Yamoto-taichu."

Sakura smiled, "Oh! Okay, practice sounds like a great idea. I guess I was already planning on it since I woke up early on my own today."

Naruto gave her a pointed look, "You always wake up at six for the hospital."

She smiled sheepishly, "Old habits die hard."

Naruto looked towards her ceiling again, pointedly ignoring the need to check her out, "You're telling me."

"You sure you're okay Naruto?"

"Yeah… Just zip up your vest," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Okay then."

Running a hand through his hair, Naruto sent up a prayer of thanks to the Gods of Fashion up in the sky that decided to give Sakura a _**sexy**_ wardrobe update. He didn't know how he'd feel about other people seeing _his_ Sakura-chan parading around like that, but he snickered while imagining Sasuke's reaction to Sakura's new choice of clothing.

He knew that her lack of clothing would distract _him_ during training, and Sasuke had it for Sakura much worse now-a-days than he did.

If only he could get the Teme to realize it.

Sakura cast him another concerned glance while putting her cup into the sink when he started to smile oddly at her ceiling.

Strolling back into the living room, she leaned over him and put a hand on his forehead.

Naruto's gaze instantly zeroed in on her breasts, which were entirely covered in a bright yellow bra that seemed to call to his eyes like a beacon.

'Don't look, don't look, don't look. Sweet Jesus. I love Hinata-chan! I love Hinata-chan! Whoa, when did her boobs get so huge? BAD NARUTO!'

"Hm, you don't have a fever… But are you _sure_ you're feeling fine? You were talking to my ceiling in your head again."

"Y-yes! I'm _per-FECT-tly _fine!" Naruto squawked, his arms flailing as he threw himself over the back of the couch before popping up and running a hand through his hair.

Sakura couldn't help but notice that his voice cracked.

"Now hurry up! I, I wanna get to practice."

Shaking her head at his odd behavior and giving Naruto another funny look, Sakura opened the front door and exited after him, locking it behind her.

'_Naruto-kun is acting even weirder today than usual.'_

'_**Kami help us.' **_

* * *

The walk to the bridge was… eventful.

Naruto was determined to not look at his teammate _at all_, andto simultaneously prevent anyone from looking at her either.  
He was doing well until Rock Lee arrived in a flourish to proclaim his unending love for his _dearest _Sakura-chan.

"Greetings, my beloved Sakura-chan! You're youthfulness is wonderful today! I have to say _you look positively ravishing," _Rock Lee had called to her from across the street, his voice dropping as he tried to match Sasuke's low baritone.

Smiling awkwardly, Sakura offered him a little wave unsure of how to reply.

'_**What the hell.' **_

'_Did… he just said ravishing, who really says ravishing?' _Sakura questioned her inner, her voice rising in pitch with her ire.

'_**Rapists' **_Inner Sakura deadpanned.

"Uh thanks," Sakura offered, crossing her arms over her chest as if to shield herself from Lee's intense gaze.

'_**Hello? Our eyes are up about seven inches.'**_

Naruto stood beside his teammate, stepping minutely before her as if to shield her from Rock Lee's rather intent gaze as his eyes narrowed, waiting for the other man to make a mistake.

Well, another, since he was already making Sakura-chan uncomfortable.

'He's really getting a boner,' Naruto snorted with disgust when he noticed the small bulge Lee's green spandex clung to.

Lee seemed proud.

'_**My eyes burn!' **_Inner Sakura wailed, pointing towards Lee's rather… unimpressive parts.

Sakura refused to look, and instead coughed awkwardly while observing her nails with a ridiculous amount of interest.

"Naruto-kun, don't you think Sakura-chan's new apparel gives a wonderful view of her ample assets?" Rock Lee commented, snapping Naruto's resolve of trying to be nice because he was _Rock Lee_.

Naruto's roar of outrage was the only warning the blonde gave before he punched Rock Lee in his nose, breaking it.

Sakura didn't prevent it, because Inner Sakura thoroughly agreed with Naruto's reaction.

"You look at Sakura-chan like that ever _again_ and Sasuke-teme and I will break more than just your nose, you pansy!" Naruto roared, standing above the stunned man before marching back to his teammate's side.

"NARUTO!" Sakura squealed, not so much in surprise at his outrage, but rather the fact that he slung her over his shoulder and continued stomping in the general direction of the bridge as if she was nothing.

Naruto was thankful that she didn't notice Lee's … interest.

'Definitely would have caused more damage if she noticed that.' Naruto mused.

"Sorry Lee!" Sakura shouted from her awkward position of hanging upside-down over Naruto's shoulder, automatically apologizing for Naruto's behavior even though she didn't really think it warranted an apology.

"Do not worry dearest Sakura-chan! It is I who was at fault! Your youthfulness brought out a beast in me, and I wouldn't have been able to contain it! I could have deflowered you with my vigor," Lee called from his crumpled position on the floor.

Naruto growled, "Keep talking like that Bastard and I'll castrate you with a dull knife!"

Sakura gagged, and stayed silent until they couldn't hear Lee's wails anymore.

Thumping his back, Sakura fully expected him to let her down but Naruto just grinned and pretended he didn't notice.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted again, "Let me down! What the hell is wrong with you today?"

Naruto ignored her, grinning as he kept his hands politely on the backs of her knees as Sakura began to complain about how the ramen must be getting to his head.

"… I mean really Naruto-kun, talking to my ceiling and punching people? You really are losing it aren't you? And! I'm perfectly capable of walking you know!"

* * *

When they neared the bridge, Naruto still had her slung over his shoulder and Sakura had long since given up being let down.

She hung limp over his shoulder, holding her hair out of her face with one hand, and pressing the other one against his lower back so she wouldn't become greatly acquainted with his butt.

'_Something that I _never_ want to happen,'_ Sakura shivered.

Naruto received an odd look from Sasuke as he started to mount the bridge, which he ignored, before placing Sakura on her feet and quickly stepping out of hitting range as he grinned and ran a hand through his hair nervously.

'3…2…1. Bingo,' Naruto laughed to himself as he observed Sakura.

Glancing up, Sakura instantly spotted Sasuke lounging against the bright red rail and her anger at Naruto was forgotten and replaced with morbid embarrassment.  
Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he grinned, 'Ladies and Gentlemen, Naruto is in the clear!'

Running a hand through her hair, Sakura avoided making eye contact with _him._

Even thinking about looking at him made her blush… because for some reason, she knew he'd be remembering her red thong.

'_**Speaking of red thongs… we should really frame that.'**_

Sakura pointedly ignored that comment from her inner, knowing another blush was creeping up her neck.

After Naruto let out another sigh, he put on a bright smile as was usual, and shouted his customary, "Sasuke-teme!" and Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat when Sasuke's attention settled on her.

"Hn. Dobe," Sasuke replied, not really looking at the blonde, before he nodded at Sakura.

Waving awkwardly, Sakura offered him what she hoped was a normal smile, because her heart beat was accelerating to a point where it felt like it was going to jump out of her chest.

'_Like that new jutsu Tsunade-shishou mentioned.'_

'_**Oh ew.' **_

His lips quirked up, something she barely registered he'd been doing more frequently lately, and his eyes dropped from hers in a very obvious scan of her body.

She felt like she was on fire.

'_Oh god.' _

'_**YES!'**_ Inner Sakura moaned loudly, visualizing inappropriate proposals he could make that made Sakura's face flame red.

'_He…he only looked at us! Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.' _

'_**His name is Sasuke, not God, get it right! YES! TAKE ME SASUKE!' **_

'_I, oh, wow.' _

"Sakura-chan," Naruto remarked, "You're blushing. Is everything okay?"

'_Everything is just peachy!' _Sakura raged in her mind.

'_It's absolutely _normal_ for my Inner to have hot wild sex with herself like she's asexual while thinking of Sasuke.' _

Mentally, the blonde snickered at her expense, knowing her blank expression was because of the 'underwear incident' Hinata had informed him of that night.

'Maybe Teme does have a clue after all,' Naruto mused practically grinning at the sexual tension that formed in a matter of seconds between the two.

"Perfect," Sakura squeaked, crossing her arms over her chest as she perched herself on the railing to Sasuke's right.

Naruto nodded, "Riggght," before sitting down on a rock and feigning ignorance by closing his eyes.

Suddenly restless and hot all over, Sakura began to fidget while cursing Kakashi's need to be habitually late. She could still practically feel Sasuke's eyes on her, even though she knew he wasn't looking at her anymore, and she didn't know what to make of the new events.

Pushing away the idea that he might be interested in her, Sakura blurted out the first reason he might be staring at her that popped into her head.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked, turning towards Sasuke and reaching a hand up to touch her cheek.

"Hn."

She groaned, hopped off the rail and leaned over in an attempt to see her reflection in the water.

The act only made her skimpy little shorts rise slightly and Sasuke automatically shifted to accommodate the new view and block Naruto's.

"You have to be lying; people have been looking at me all morning! Naruto even broke Lee's nose!"

Smirking, Sasuke shook his head and turned his attention to Naruto who was broadly grinning with his eyes closed, before grunting another, "Hn."

It was then that Naruto opened his eyes, and the two male's communicated with just a single look that managed to relay a message that they both instantly understood – some unfortunate guy had attempted to make moves on Sakura, and Naruto had terminated the problem.

Sasuke nodded approvingly.

* * *

With everyone's attention otherwise occupied, Mimi decided to make her entrance and Sasuke cursed underneath his breath when he was the first to notice the annoying elderly woman.

Shuffling up behind Sakura, Mimi exclaimed a loud, "Good Morning Sakura-chan!" and Sasuke could practically see the brief look of stunned anger flicker over Sakura's features before she schooled them into a look of plain disinterest.

'_**I think our heart just stopped.' **_

'_Oh my god.'_

'_**Not even naked Sasuke can make this better.'**_

Turning around, Sakura let a small frown grace her features and her voice was cool when she spoke, "Hello, Mimi."

"Mhm," Mimi hummed while she glanced at Sakura with her own disinterest, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your teammates?"  
Sakura frowned and narrowed her eyes, "No, I'm not."

Waving Sakura off, Mimi strutted her way over to Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto gagged, and Sasuke flinched at the sight of 'Mimi'.

Her outfit today was even worse than usual, and that was saying something.

"_Why hello Sasuke-kun_," Mimi purred, licking her lips in a way that twenty years ago might have been sensual, before settling her gaze on the blonde.

"And _hello_ to you too."

"Hn."

"Uh, hi," Naruto offered awkwardly.

Mimi beamed.

"What's your name, handsome?" Mimi purred at Naruto, leaning forward so that even more of her cleavage hung out of her shirt.

The need to throw up grew, and Naruto looked up towards the sky in hopes to keep his breakfast in his stomach.

It _never_ tasted good the second time around.

Stepping to the left, Sakura placed herself between Mimi and her teammates, her anger growing as she flexed her hands and pulled on her gloves before resting her hands upon her hips.

Mimi pretended to seem disinterested as she tried to sidestep the pink hair konoichi, and Naruto and Sasuke tried to not look surprised.

'_**The bitch has crossed the line.' **_

'_No one hits on my boys. Especially this creepy ass hag. She's been a pain in my ass for far too long, and I will not tolerate this any longer.' _

"His name is Naruto, and he's happily engaged," Sakura spoke, her voice soft, as she answered the earlier asked question.

'_**SO BACK OFF BITCH!' **_

Mimi's beam diminished slightly, "Oh. Pity, I thought I'd offer some new tricks I just learned to Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun_. Ones that I know they would enjoy._"

Scoffing in disgust, Sakura took a step forward towards the old woman.

"Do you really have nothing better to do with your free time than to stalk my teammates and myself?"

Mimi cackled, "Don't flatter yourself so much, who would want to follow you? It's your teammates I'm interested in. You're just the weakest link who holds them back. _Why would I want to get to know you?_"

Growling, Naruto and Sasuke both stood and flanked each of Sakura's sides.

"It's time for you to leave." Naruto growled.

"Now," Sasuke added.

Mimi laughed, "See? They even have to protect you now. You can't handle your own battles."

She turned her attention to Sasuke as Sakura seethed quietly, "What are you doing this evening sweetheart?"

Sasuke frowned, "I have plans for the evening. None of which involve you."

Mimi cackled, and attempted to regain control of the situation through flirting.

"Will you be working on 'team dynamics'?"

The way she leered, it was obvious that Mimi had intended for the comment to be sexual.

Taking the glove off of her right hand, Sakura pretended to examine her nails before striking out and slapping Mimi across her face.  
Stuttering indignantly, Mimi gently palmed her cheek before glaring at Sakura and opening her mouth to shout at the younger woman.

Sakura raised a hand to silence her.

Mimi didn't heed that warning, "The Hokage will hear about this," she threatened.

Sakura shrugged, "I shall see to it, I am her apprentice after all."

Tugging off her other glove, Sakura tucked them beneath her arm, "From this moment forward, if you come within a mile radius of any of my teammates, I shall deal with you personally in my office in the interrogations unit. Are we understood?"

"Crystal," Mimi growled, "I may not get to admire your teammates anymore, but at least I won't dream about the Uchiha warming my bed like you do, because he would _never_ touch you."

Sakura's temper flared, "Excuse me? Are we really back to that? Become more creative with your insults, especially since they are horribly ill informed."

Mimi mock laughed, "So, you don't have cobwebs between your legs from no use? He must have been drugged."

Sakura's eyes darkened as she ignored the men behind her and stepped threateningly towards Mimi, grabbing the woman by her neck and whispering something into her ear.

Sasuke and Naruto strained to hear when Mimi gasped a loud, "You didn't! Prove it!"

Pushing her annoyance back, Sakura bared her teeth while crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have nothing I need to prove to you. You have five minutes to remove yourself from our presence. I suggest you do so immediately, as I doubt you could hobble that fast anyways."

Mimi's eyes darkened, "You're lying, he wouldn't even kiss you, and it's obvious that you still love him."

Sakura reached out to slap her again, yet Sasuke caught her hand, "Sakura," his tone was warning, and he gently lowered her arm before crossing his arms over his chest.

"See? He can't even stand having to touch you to keep you in your place. If he's really with you, prove it – kiss him."

"No."

"See, you are a lying coward, still the weakest link of the mighty team seven. You'll always be the one dragging them down. _Always_."  
Refusing to let the woman's biting words hurt her –

'_because they're true, true, true'_

'_**bull shit, bull shit, bull shit' **_

- Sakura turned to her right, grabbed a handful of Sasuke's shirt before yanking him down for a kiss.

Both slightly stunned at the obvious spark of attraction between them that flared, Sakura just held her lips to his for a few seconds as he went ridged before taking a step back to salvage what's left of her dignity.

_Even Sasuke didn't want to kiss her. _

Mimi looked victorious, "What a little liar, even your teammate wouldn't kiss you."

Her insult fell on deaf ears, because it was impossible for Sakura to hear anything over the roar of her blood in her ears.

Before Mimi even finished her sentence, Sasuke grabbed Sakura by her shoulders and yanked her to his body, one hand drifting to her hips to align her to him, the other hand drifting up to cup her head.

His hands were _everywhere_ as he kissed her with a savage sort of urgency that only Sasuke's intensity could evoke.

The hand that settled on her hip traced teasing, distracting patters upon the exposed flesh on her sides, while the other flexed in her hair willing her to participate.

It was impossible to think. He surrounded her, grounded her, excited her unlike anyone had and Sakura was overwhelmed.

_She had dreamt of this for years. _

Clutching to his shoulders and arching against him instinctively, she pressed herself closer to him before moaning softly against his mouth as he nipped her lower lip, the sensations pushing any coherent thought from her mind.

Opening her mouth, she cautiously met his tongue with her own before allowing him to taste her, moaning loudly at the sensations as he squeezed her bottom, forcefully pulling her hips closer to his.

Gasping when his leg gently brushed between her thighs, Sakura threw her head back with a loud moan as Sasuke bent over her to lick and mark her pulse point.

Nipping her collar bone, Sasuke let out a low primal growl when Sakura whimpered submissively as she arched against him completely vulnerable to him.

Ignoring the outraged cry of Mimi, Sasuke gently bit Sakura's chin before cupping her face and kissing her again. He turned them around and led her backwards until her butt bumped into the railing of the bridge.

His hands trailed down until he grabbed her hips, squeezing her ass as he ground against her in an imitation of sex, before he lifted her up and set her upon the railing, Sakura automatically wrapping her legs around his hips to bring him closer as she left her own marks upon the pale column of his neck.

* * *

Coughing awkwardly, Naruto attempted to look away, yet he couldn't.

He didn't bother looking at that Mimi woman as she walked away, because the fact was at that moment Naruto couldn't help but find both of his teammates sexy, which was weird thinking of _Sasuke_ being _sexy_, and he briefly questioned his sexuality.

He had his Hinata-chan, and he loved her dearly, but _hell_. He'd be stupid to not admit that watching Sasuke and Sakura make out wasn't hot.

Sasuke was always so detached and aloof, and Sakura always had to be so in control, and it was fascinating to watch that as they came together both those fake pretences were dropped.

And he loved them both just _so damn much_.

With wide eyes, Naruto watched as Sasuke reached up and under Sakura's mesh shirt to cup her breasts, another breathless moan falling from her lips without a sound.

Sakura was easily one of the most erotically innocent women Naruto had ever seen in his life, and it still hurt that she wouldn't love him the way he loved her. Yet _damn_.

This almost made up for it.

* * *

It was at that moment that Kakashi appeared in his customary poof of smoke beside Naruto causing the blonde to jump and sputter indignantly with surprise.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted with his customary salute from behind his beloved porn novel.

When he wasn't greeted back, Kakashi glanced up just in time to watch Sasuke grind against Sakura as she clung to him moaning loudly as he explored his way down to her chest with his teeth, tongue and lips.

He couldn't help but muse that it was like a scene out of Icha Icha.

Coughing loudly to gain his otherwise occupied teammate's attention; Kakashi smirked behind his mask as his day became very interesting.

He watched with amusement as Sasuke stepped back from Sakura as if he had been burned and refused to look at their only female teammate as she slid off the railing to fix her clothing.

Her cheeks flamed instantly with her embarrassment, yet Sasuke seemed unaffected, even though Kakashi knew better.

Yet Sakura didn't, that much Kakashi knew the moment hurt flashed across her eyes as Sasuke carefully closed himself off again.

"So," Kakashi drawled, "What was that?"

Sakura instantly began stuttering and babbling on about some elderly woman with such speed that nothing she said made sense.

Sasuke deadpanned, "Some old woman said I wouldn't kiss Sakura, so I did."

"Really, and that's _all_ that was," Kakashi continued, coolly glancing from Sasuke to Sakura.

Sakura bit her lip, "Hai, that's… all it was."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, glancing at her before glaring at the training grounds when she didn't look back at him.

"Well then, if that wasn't anything important we need to get along with training. Naruto, you and Sakura will spar first. Sasuke, you'll spar with me. Tai-jutsu only. Then we'll switch, Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto with me. Understood?"

"Hai," Naruto and Sakura spoke.

"Hn."

* * *

When Sakura stood about twenty paces away from Naruto, she looked so damn confused it made Naruto laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked, agitation quickly settling in as she placed her hands upon her hips. Anger was better than confusion to Sakura – confusion meant she didn't know something, and that always ate at her.

Naruto grinned , quickly closing the distance between them and sweeping her up into his arms.

Placing a kiss on her already swollen lips, Naruto set her down before ruffling her hair affectionately and backing up until their was distance between the two of them again.

Sakura blinked in surprise.

"I was just thinking of when you slapped that lady. It was totally bad ass Sakura-chan."

Blushing yet giggling like he intended, Sakura smiled, "Yeah, I've wanted to do that for a while."

Nodding and still smiling, Naruto slid into his fighting stance, "You had her so scared she couldn't even insult you properly! All she could do was claim that you were sex deprived and weak!"

Sakura nodded but didn't say anything, and Naruto quickly plowed on.

"We all know that you aren't weak, but if you ever get horny, _you can just come to me _Sakura_-_chan."

"You have Hinata-chan!" Sakura gasped indignantly.

Naruto chuckled, "I was kidding, Sakura-chan."

_'_Mostly'

"Now, come at me!"

Rushing towards him, Sakura poured out all her pent up anger into the fight.

Throwing a punch at his head, she wasn't surprised when he dodged to the right, and she followed him with a kick.

He was mostly dodging, allowing her to land the occasional satisfying hit, while he focused on his skills in the dodging department.

They both knew that without chakra, Naruto was defiantly the stronger of the two. Sakura though, was better at dodging because her role as medic-nin made that a requirement. You couldn't get hurt, because you had to heal. If only Naruto would catch on to that concept.

"You better start dodging more, Naruto-kun," Sakura teased, "So maybe I won't have to heal you so much!"

He snorted and rolled his eyes as he ducked under a kick, and weaved to avoid a punch to his nose.

"See? I can dodge when I want to!" he bragged.

While he was occupied talking, Sakura punched him in the jaw apologizing even as he stumbled backwards.

"Damn," he muttered, avoiding her fists and feet again, "That's going to bruise!"

It was about two hours till noon before Kakashi called the first round off, and the temperature of the day was steadily rising.

Kakashi had taken off his vest, Naruto and Sasuke both removed their vests and shirts, and Sakura had taken off her half-vest and tossed it upon the top of their pile of clothes.

"Alright, Sasuke and Sakura, you'll be on the west half of the training grounds, the trees and large rock are your boundaries. Tai-jutsu only, no chakra. Got it? Good. Naruto, same goes for you, but east end."

"Hn."

"Hai."

"You're going to make me train with my clones aren't you."

"Yep."

"Well, fuck."

* * *

Watching as Sakura followed Sasuke, already pulling on her gloves with her shoulders hunched in her obvious anger, Kakashi turned his attention to the intelligently nosy blonde.

"What exactly did I really miss? That wasn't nothing."

Frowning, Naruto eyed his other teammates as well.

"That old lady, Mimi, came over claiming that Sakura was the weakest link on our team and that Sakura had cobwebs between her legs and wasn't good enough to get some from Sasuke.

So, you know Sakura, she got pissed and slapped her, and then she grabbed Sasuke by the front of the shirt and kissed him.

She must have kissed him stupid, because he didn't do anything so she stepped away and Mimi starts bitching her out about lying. But then, Sakura doesn't notice because Sasuke yanked her to him and mauled her."

"Hm," Kakashi nodded.

"If you didn't show up, Teme would have fucked Sakura-chan on the bridge. It would have been hot as hell."

Smirking behind his mask, Kakashi nodded again, "Hai, it would have."

"Too bad Teme fucked it up," Naruto mumbled, sending Sakura a longing glance.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you not see how he leapt away from her? Sakura took that as rejection."

"Hm."

"Teme better figure out how to fix it, because I'm not doing it for him this time. If he hurts her, I may just keep her for myself."

"That's a bit selfish, don't you think?" Kakashi questioned while pulling out his novel, "You already have Hinata."

"Yeah, but I still love Sakura more. So teme better not fuck this up."

"She won't let you do that to Hinata you know, and besides… she still loves Sasuke."

Naruto sighed, and ran a hand though his hair, "I know."

* * *

'_Sasuke-kun is such an ass.' _

'_**Correction – Sasuke-kun has a fine ass.' **_

'_Who's side are you on anyways? Did you not see how he practically jumped off of us like we were a disease? He doesn't like us, me. He doesn't like me.' _

'_**Honey, you two practically almost had sex on a bridge. A very public location, and if you could have jumped you would have – but Sasuke kissed you stupid.' **_

'_You aren't helping. You're part of me! You should be on my side.' _

'_**Well fine, then do something about it. Make him jealous. If he really likes you, he won't let you be with some other guy.' **_

'_That's stupid.' _

'_**Deluding yourself into thinking that not putting yourself out there will find yourself a guy is stupid. You have to do something.' **_

'_Just, shut up. Shut up. I don't need to hear this.' _

'_**Fine, keep deluding yourself. You know I'm right, and that always pissed you off, so keep playing stupid.' **_

Glaring at the ground before her, Sakura flexed her hands, testing her gloves, before glancing at Sasuke and trying to avoid looking at his abs… and the little droplets of sweat that trailed down his chest to his clavicle before disappearing into his shorts.

'_Oh my god.' _

He wasn't looking at her; instead he was staring intently up at the clouds as if she wasn't worth his attention at all.

Letting out a shout –

'_Damn it, look at me!'_

- she charged at him, throwing her fist and blocking his kick before leaping back and settling back into her fighting stance.

With her chest heaving from the breathless little gasps Sakura used to control her anger, Sasuke had to actively force himself not to think of… things.

Instead, he smirked at her knowing it would only anger her more.

With another shout, she rushed to attack him again, because Sakura knew that he wasn't ever the one to attack first. Ever.

Quickly, they fell into a pattern as no words were exchanged, only fleeting, teasing touches.

Kick.

Block.

Punch.

Deflect.

Duck.

Weave.

Kick.

Punch.

In an effort to ignore his attraction to her, Sasuke didn't go easy on her. Instead, whenever she fell into a rhythm he upped the level of intensity forcing her to stop thinking and just _react._

When he realized just how hard he was pushing her, Sasuke decided to end the match.

Keeping with the pattern they had of punching and blocking, he forced her to walk backwards until she neared the rock in the middle of the clearing.

Smirking, he grabbed both of her arms and used his body weight to pin her against the giant rock, even though it wasn't necessary.

Leaning forwards until his mouth was against her right ear, he smirked with a manly satisfaction when her breathing increased.

"I win," he whispered.

Shifting underneath him, Sakura closed her eyes and bit her lip as he continued to gaze at her.

"Do you give up, _Sa-ku-ra_?" his voice was low and rough with arousal, and Sakura instantly responded to it.

Moaning, she arched up against him, and Sasuke released her arms to slide them down her back until he cupped her bottom.

Eyes glinting wickedly through the haze of lust, Sakura's leg shot out to trip him as she pressed against his shoulders forcing him to fall to the ground.

Using her knees to pin his arms, and the weight of her body settling on his chest, Sakura smirked victoriously.

"I believe I win, _Sa-su-ke-kun_."

"Hn," he grunted, smirking at Kakashi and Naruto as they walked over towards them.

Kakashi coughed, "Well, I didn't know you were so sexually dominant Sakura-chan."

Naruto laughed before leering, "I told you if you were horny to come to me!"

Blushing, but instantly leaping off of Sasuke, Sakura flipped Kakashi and Naruto off before rushing to the pile and grab her vest.

As she shrugged it on, she made her way back to her teammates.

"I'm not horny."

"Hn. Sure," Sasuke agreed, smirking at her knowingly.

She glared, and Kakashi and Naruto just grinned.

With a sigh, Sakura gave up trying to correct (lie) them and decided to ignore Sasuke.

Walking over to Naruto, she healed the bruise she had placed on his cheek before crossing her arms over her chest expectantly.

Sasuke smirked, mumbling, "So annoying," before heading over to retrieve his vest from where he had discarded it earlier.

Sakura's expression fell slightly, and she focused on her nails again.

* * *

"So," Naruto drawled to fill the awkward silence when Sasuke joined them again, "Who wants ramen?"

Sakura was the first to answer, "Sure."

Leaping up Naruto grinned.

"Hurry up! It can be like a date," Naruto shouted, tossing Sasuke a smug look.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura complied and looped her arm through Naruto's offered one, still ignoring Sasuke more or less entirely.

"On one condition, you pay for my bowl."

"Score!" Naruto whooped, teasingly kissing her forehead while grinning over her head at Sasuke again.

"Does that mean I get sex too?"

Sasuke frowned openly.

Sakura snorted, "You'd have to ask Hinata for that."

Naruto pouted, "You should put in a good word for me… let her know I've been a good boy."

Giggling, Sakura swatted his arm, "You aren't a dog. Just buy her some pretty flowers or something."

Naruto pinched her cheek teasingly as he led her to Irichaku.

"Sakura, you think like a man."

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Yes, more than yes."

"Why?"

"You sure as hell don't dress like a man."

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"You are weird."

"Uh-huh, now here's the real question – beef or miso?"

* * *

When Naruto and Sakura were no longer in view, Kakashi held out a hand and pulled Sasuke up.

"It wasn't nothing you know, even I could tell that."

Sasuke sighed, "Ah."

"She doesn't know that, you know."

"I know."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Ah. I'm not sure." Sasuke sighed.

"Kissing her now wasn't part of my plan."

"You have a plan?"

"Hn."

Kakashi chuckled and patted his head, "I'm not sure a plan will help you. Women generally _don't_ follow plans. You have to romance them. Are you at least going to 'woo' her?"

Sasuke snorted and ignored the comment, like hell he'd admit to planning on romancing a woman.

"Hurry up; I need to make sure Naruto doesn't rape Sakura."

"Heh. He did look about ready to pitch a tent. You, fighting Sakura, is like watching porn or sex."

"Do you want me to kill you?"

"No, not really. Just stating the obvious."

"Hn. Don't."

"Fine."

"Hn."

* * *

Arriving at Irichaku, Sasuke and Kakashi were surprised to find Sakura absent. Naruto was seated by himself, surrounded by his usual pile of bowls, while the spot that Sakura should have been occupying was empty, with her single bowl sitting before it, steaming as if it had just been ordered.

Taking the spot Sakura had occupied, Sasuke sat down and pushed the bowl aside while Kakashi sat down on Naruto's left.

"Where did Sakura go?"

Naruto stopped inhaling his noodles for a minute to answer, "Quick problem at hospital. Something about this bitch at the hospital that Tsunade-baa-chan decided Sakura could fire. She'll be right back; she didn't want to pass that up."

"Hn."

"I guess the chick was a real bitch to Sakura-chan, gave her a lot of sass and almost let Genma bleed to death."

Kakashi chuckled, "Oh yeah. Genma told me about that. I broke his nose because he grabbed Sakura's ass."

"Hn."

Naruto grinned, "Sasuke-teme's jealous, but you did a shit load of ass groping today, so I guess you can't complain huh?"

"Shut up dobe."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, it was hot."

"I didn't know you were gay, dobe."

"I'm not. Really, but you'd have to be blind not to think that was hot."

"We aren't going to talk about this dobe."

"You're just in denial. Admit it; you think I'm sexy too."

* * *

Exiting the hospital, Sakura couldn't help but grin.

'_Damn, that was satisfying.' _

'_**She thought we were kidding when we said everyone was going to get reviewed! Ha!' **_

'_Bitch didn't know what was coming.' _

Musing with her inner, Sakura didn't notice Hideki Shou approach her until he gently grasped her elbow.

"Sakura-chan?" he smiled as he turned her to face him.

"Shou-san," Sakura smiled, slightly confused, "Can I help you?"

Grinning, he ran a hand through his hair in a similar gesture to Kakashi, before letting the hand drop rather ungracefully to his side.

He was taller than most of the men at the hospital, and had very nice brown eyes and pretty caramel brown hair.

'_Hm. Pretty,' _Sakura mused.

'_**Real men shouldn't be pretty. Ruggedly raw sex appeal, like what Sasuke-kun's got, is the stuff real men are made of.'**_**'  
**  
Sakura shook her head in amusement.

"Where are you heading, Sakura-chan?" Shou asked.

"Irichaku, I'm meeting up my teammates."

"May I escort you?"

'_**No.'**_

"Ah, sure, thank you."

Falling into step beside him, Sakura arched an eyebrow when she felt his hand rest upon her lower back.

'_Well, he's rather forward and brave.' _

'_**Or stupid.' **_

He was talking animatedly, and for a second, Sakura felt bad for not paying attention.

"Moshi Moshi, you know the new restaurant in town? I heard it was great."

Sakura smiled, and nodded as they stopped before Irichaku.

"My friend, Ino-chan, says it's delicious."

Shou grinned and nervously ran a hand through his hair as Sakura cast a quick glance into the building.

Her teammates weren't paying any attention to her.

"Would you like to go with me tonight? I managed to get a reservation, and they're pretty hard to come by."

"I…" Sakura paused, glancing in again and noticing nothing had changed, they still hadn't noticed her.

'_Such great ninja they are…'_ she frowned, upset that she wasn't worth acknowledging.

"Yes, I would like that."

Shou grinned, "Great! I'll pick you up around six."

"See you then, Shou-kun."

Grinning even wider, he boldly kissed her forehead before heading back to the hospital to finish his rounds.

She couldn't help but frown when she compared his kiss to Sasuke's multiple kisses.

'_**Just admit Sasuke's better!' **_

'_No. I need to stop comparing every guy to Sasuke and at least give them a chance! I don't want to be a crazy cat lady when I get older.' _

Walking into Irichaku, Sakura reached around Sasuke to grab her bowl before sitting down in the stool beside him not bothering to greet anyone.

"Who was that you were talking to, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, while slurping his noodles.

Sakura smiled at him, "I'm surprised you weren't eavesdropping. That was Shou-kun, from the hospital. He's taking me out for dinner tonight."

She laced her words with extra sweetness that was bound to make them gag, and she pretended to be absolutely thrilled with the date… and Shou.

Sasuke pushed his bowl away.

Naruto frowned, "Really? I thought we were hanging out tonight Sakura-chan."

Sakura shrugged, "We always hang out, and someone actually had the guts to ask me out so I'm going to go. Besides, Shou-kun likes me."

The implication that they (Sasuke) ruined many dates for her hung heavily in the air.

"Hn."

Standing up, Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out enough money to pay for his and Sakura's bowl.

Opening her mouth to argue with him, Sasuke just glared at her and she quickly shut up.

Placing it down on the counter, he waved vaguely at Ayame before leaving the establishment and heading towards the training grounds.

Sakura bit her inner lip before picking at her noodles.

Kakashi and Naruto quickly shared a look before returning to their meals.

Sakura's shoulders slumped slightly, before she straightened them resolutely.

Smiling apologetically at Naruto and Kakashi, she sighed and pushed away her barely touched bowl, "I think I'm going to go home and take a nap"

_'and forget about stupid Sasuke-kun and his stupid randomly nice gestures.' '_

"Okay Sakura-chan," Kakashi agreed, waving goodbye, "And technically that was a date right there! Sasuke bought you food!"

Sakura snorted and shook her head not bothering to glance back at them.

Watching as she left, Naruto sighed, "I'm going to have to help the teme again."

Kakashi nodded and pretended to think the situation over, "It would make both of them very happy."

"Any ideas?"

"On how to fix this?" Kakashi smirked, "Iruka was telling me of the rather unhealthy crush the school boys have formed on Sakura."

Naruto grinned wickedly, "What was his name again? That guy who asked Sakura-chan out."

"Hideki Shou."

Pulling some money out of his pocket, Naruto paid for his meal, "Well, it was nice chatting Kakashi, but I have matters to attend to at the academy. Would you like to tag along?"

"Generally no, but I'll make an exception this time. It's bound to be interesting."

"Especially if we can pound _Shou-kun's_ face in."

Kakashi grinned wickedly, and nodded his agreement.

* * *

When Sakura woke up at five, she had just enough time to get ready for her date.

She had already showered before napping, and even dried her hair before she fell asleep.

Knowing Moshi Moshi had a classy atmosphere; Sakura styled her hair into pretty sweeping waves before heading to her closet to find something to wear.

The dark blue dress Ino had encouraged her to buy seemed to be the most appropriate. It was decently cut, modest in the front and offered a teasing view of her back. It was tight, ridiculously small looking on the rack, but it was a clingy stretchy material – and it looked really good on her.

Taking it off the rack, she gently worried her bottom lip at the thought of going bra-less.

'_It's not obvious, but what if Shou-san makes a move?' _

'_**We'll deal with it then, don't worry. I doubt he's **_**that**_** brave anyways.' **_

'_Okay'_

Pulling on the dress, she adjusted it and smiled at her reflection in the mirror before settling down at her vanity.

Whisking on some mascara, and sliding on some lip gloss, Sakura smirked before heading to her closet and pulling out her new silver heels. Tugging them on, she went downstairs with five extra minutes on the clock to wait for Shou.

Two hours had passed since he was supposed to pick her up, and Sakura was starting to feel the disappointment from being stood up.

'_Shou obviously didn't want me either.'_

Inner Sakura didn't know what to say, and so she stayed silent.

Kicking off her shoes, she sat in her empty living room, fully intent on wallowing in tears because of her shitty love life.

She had a lot to think about, with Mimi shoving her insecurities of being weak back into her face, and of not ever finding someone.

It sounded like a pretty good plan, wallowing in misery, so when she heard a knock on her front door she ignored it.

She let the person knock for five minutes, knowing that if it was Shou he'd be apologizing and would have left by now, but whoever was at her door did neither, and was determined to get inside.

"Damn it Sakura-chan, we can feel your chakra! Just let us inside!"

Sniffing and stubbornly wiping away a tear, because she wanted to cry damn it – not entertain her teammates, Sakura adjusted her dress again before making her way to the door and pulling it open.

Naruto stood their grinning, holding a rather impressive stack of movies, and Sasuke held bags of take-out before him.

"You were going to wear that for Shou?" Naruto asked surprise evident in his tone.

Both of her male teammates instantly realized she was braless, and were not happy she was going to do so for…_Shou_.

Sasuke's eyes darkened as he forced himself to focus on her face, and he stepped on Naruto's foot to get him to do the same in a gesture that clearly told him to 'back off'. Naruto grunted but didn't alert Sakura of the gesture. She was too busy staring at the things they carried with them.

Sakura looked down and tugged at the hem finally mumbling, "It was supposed to be a nice restaurant."

"Hn."

Stepping aside, she let Sasuke and Naruto enter before moving to sit in the middle of her couch again and leaving them to their own devices.

"Did you really like that guy?" Naruto asked as he moved to sit down beside her.

Sasuke leant against the doorframe and watched.

Sakura laughed a little, "No. Shou's … nice, but he's not why I'm upset."

"What's wrong then?" Naruto asked softly, "Why were you crying?"

"Nothing," Sakura started, and then stopped when she realized that Naruto wouldn't take anything but the truth.

"I … feel unwanted."

"But we want you, we love you Sakura-chan."

"That isn't what she means dobe. She wants a lover," Sasuke spoke for her, letting out a sigh before running his hands through his hair.

Sakura laughed nervously when he sat beside her, offering her one of the boxes of take out, before handing Naruto the third box.

Sensing Sakrua's and Sasuke's unease, Naruto expertly changed the subject.

"What movie do you want to watch Sakura-chan?"

"I don't care."

"Sweet! I vote scary!"

Leaping up, Naruto grabbed a random movie from the stack, popping the DVD case open before reaching for Sakura's DVD player like it was his own.

Settling down, Sakura dug into her meal, and they fell into a comfortable silence until the end of the movie.

"How'd you know that Shou stood me up?"

Naruto laughed a little nervously, and Sasuke answered.

"We saw the academy boys hunting him around the village."

"Oh."

"Yeah Sakura-chan, it was funny. They really, _really_ like you. It's kinda creepy, cause they're so little."

Nibbling on her lower lip again, Sakura sighed and placed her box on the coffee table before adjusting herself until she was comfortable.

"Is there a movie you want to watch now, Sakura-chan?"

"No."

"I vote action!"

"Hn. Do I get any say in this?"

Naruto grinned, "No, who cares about you?"

Sakura finally cracked a smile and giggled a bit.

By the middle of the second movie, Sakura's eyes started to droop and Sasuke automatically pulled her to his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she cuddled against his chest.

Her emotional distress caught up with her, leaving her feeling drained and tired, so she cuddled against him like she always did when they watched movies.

Thoughtfully Naruto lifted Sakura's legs and set them upon his lap as he sprawled across more of the sofa, smirking at Sasuke over Sakura's head as another movie started.

When the third movie finished, Sakura was out and had adjusted herself until she sat on Sasuke's lap with her face cuddled up against his neck.

"I'm going to go," Naruto whispered while grabbing his movies, "Take good care of her teme."

Sasuke smirked and nodded at him.

Standing, Naruto offered a loud goodbye for Sakura's benefit before leaving the apartment, knowing that his reluctance was only because he wanted to take care of her… but he knew deep down that Sasuke could manage it better than him any day.

* * *

Shifting Sakura's weight in his arms, Sasuke easily picked her up.

Glancing down at her, he briefly admired her before sighing and making his way towards her bedroom with ease in her dark apartment. He knew it just as well as he knew the Uchiha complex.

Reaching her room, he quietly made his way to her bed before he placed her down and moved towards her dresser. Pulling out a little black negligee, Sasuke's eyes widened. Surprised, he briefly held it before him to admire it before smirking when he realized it was the one he had bought.

'So she did get that one after all,' he mused.

Making his way back over to her on the bed, Sasuke helped sit her up even as she slept and pushed the straps of the dress off her shoulders.

Pulling the negligee over her head, he put her arms through, before pulling it down to cover her body as he skillfully shimmied her dress down her body before tucking her underneath her covers.

Catching sight of her numerous hickies, Sasuke smirked momentarily with pride again before shoving that thought away and moving to step away from her.

Groggily, Sakura pushed herself up on her elbows and glanced up at Sasuke, who was momentarily surprised.

"You didn't approve of him did you," she spoke, her voice laced with sleep.

It wasn't a question, and Sasuke smirked before nodding.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura spoke exasperatedly as she settled more in her bed, unaware that he had changed her clothes, "Hn isn't an answer."

He sighed.

"You deserve better than him. He only wants in your pants."

It was blunt and to the point and Sakura flushed slightly while pulling up the covers, fighting against her tiredness.

Sniffing indignantly Sakura mumbled, "I think it's up to me who can get in my panties or not."

Sasuke scoffed, and rolled his eyes as she began to babble some more before finally falling to sleep again.

"Like hell," Sasuke growled.

* * *

If you read my profile, I warned you it was going to be beastly in proportions.

So, forgive me for taking so long?

I was stuck on the fight scene for the longest time, so the rest is sort of rushed//blah because I had started chapter 5 already.

Anyways, reviews make me really, _really_ happy. :)


	5. Charged up Cherry

**Not Beta-ed**

**------------------------------------------**

Sakura's thoughts are: _'Like this'_

Inner Sakura's thoughts are: _**'Like this, yah dig?'**_

Normal writing: Is like this.

**------------------------------------------**

Mood Ring Color Meaning:  
_red_– exciting, **adventurous**, energized, **ready-to-go**

Hug a _tree_ - -

They have **fewer** issues than _people_.

.o.O.o.

-

-

-

-

-

-

When she heard the faint 'tap tap tap' on her window, Sakura had thought that it was raining.

Yet, when the tapping annoyingly persisted and gradually got louder, instead of the should-be-soothing pitter patter of rain, Sakura sat up.  
Confused, she glanced around while rubbing the sleep from her eyes before she realized someone was outside of her window.

Glaring at the ANBU perched on her flower box, looking at her expectantly to answer his summons; Sakura relaxed her tense stance when she realized it wasn't an intruder.

'_Oh, Tsunade-shishou must need us!' _

'_**Damn, back to work already? Our vacation isn't even over.' **_

Shoving her covers aside, Sakura stood quickly and eagerly strode towards the ANBU, releasing the genjutsu on her window as she walked, before shoving it open.

"Sakura," the wolf masked ANBU drawled as he looked down at her.

Refusing to blush, Sakura nodded at her teammate.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?"

"You shouldn't answer ANBU summons dressed like that."

Glancing down at her attire, Sakura wasn't surprised to find that she was no longer in her blue dress.

She was amused though, that he didn't find what he dressed her in appropriate. He was usually the one who took care of her after Naruto and Ino would get her trashed at the bar. It was a common occurrence.

She was famous for her strength and healing – not her alcohol tolerance.

'_Really, Sasuke-kun shouldn't be surprised. It's not like I know what the hell is going on when I'm asleep... Or drunk.'_

"You're the one who put it on, and besides, I've answered it in worse."

She could practically imagine him frowning at her from behind his mask as he grunted. It made her smile.

"Hn. Really."

Sakura sighed dramatically, "Yes Sasuke-kun. One time I was in the shower and came running out naked because Tenten was screaming about an emergency at the hospital. I almost went there naked too, and that _certainly_ would have caused a commotion, hm?"

She grinned even wider when she could practically feel his displeasure, and she couldn't resist teasing him.

"_Sadly_ Tenten was the only one who saw me naked that day, so relax."

'_**Do you want to see us naked? Take it off Sakura! Jump him now!'**_

'_I've just been summoned to the Hokage's office. Now shut up.' _

'_**Hm.'**_

"Hn."

Crossing her arms over her chest and yawning, Sakura finally asked, "Is that all you came here to tell me? This has been a… wonderful conversation, and your concern for my modestly is sweet -" She paused to glance at her clock, "But is that all you came to my house for at five-oh-nine in the morning?"

"Hn. Tsunade has summoned you."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I gathered as much. You should have said that earlier Sasuke-kun, it would have been easier. Normal people get straight to the point."

Cocking his head to the side, she could hear him sigh as he motioned for her to move aside.

Doing as he asked, she watched as he slid through the window into her house before shutting it behind him with a faint 'thwack'.

Sakura didn't notice, as she found the faint play of muscles in his back and arms to be much, much more interesting.

'_**Kami-sama, he's so strong.' **_

The way his muscles contracted and released was an obvious display of his contained physical power, and Sakura almost found herself sighing in delight; especially as she observed his tight ANBU uniform that clung to his body.

She knew it was tight so that it wouldn't hinder movement, but Sakura found herself liking it for entirely different reasons.

'_**Sasuke-kun's ass looks amazing in that uniform.'**_

Sakura sighed wistfully in agreement.

Recalling touching him, and his heated kisses, she felt familiar warmth build in her stomach that she associated with Sasuke that made her blush.

It took all of her willpower not to gasp when he turned towards her, her eyes watching his body's sinuous movements with female appreciation.

When he started to stalk towards her, Sakura matched him step for step as she scurried backwards in an effort to keep the space between them.

She wasn't sure she'd be able to control herself if he touched her again.

Cocking his head to the side, Sasuke paused to observe her from behind his mask before he moved it to the side of his face.

Her little negligee hid nothing from him, and Sasuke felt his control slipping as he noticed her arousal.

"Sakura," Sasuke drawled, his muscles flexing briefly before he forced himself to relax again.

"What?" Sakura asked, her voice rising in pitch as she nervously crossed her arms over her chest.  
He smirked.

"I'm not going to attack you, calm down."

Walking towards her bedroom door as calmly as he pleased, he opened it and glanced back at her briefly.

"Hn. Hurry up and get dressed. You have 32 minutes before you're scheduled to meet Tsunade."

She nodded stiffly, and glanced at him confusedly, "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"

"I'm hungry."

Laughing, the tension between them was soothed somewhat and Sakura quickly shooed him out of her room so she could get dressed.

'_And attempt to control my damn hormones.' _

"Make me something too, Sasuke-kun!" she called before making her way to her closet.

Pulling it open, she grabbed a simple red dress that was similar to what she had worn when she was younger with minor modifications.

Tossing it onto her bed, she made her way to her dresser before pulling out a black bra and underwear before quickly stripping off her negligee and putting them on.

Grabbing a mesh shirt, she pulled that on as well before following up with her black spandex shorts. Moving over to her bed, she pulled the dress on and wasn't surprised when it stopped mid-thigh. It had a deep V neck that nearly reached her navel and it flowed out and around her body.

Reaching for a black obi sash, she tied it around her middle, moving the bow to the back before reaching for her kunai pouch.

Strapping it to her thigh, she pulled on her ninja sandals before moving into her bathroom where she washed her face, brushed her teeth and brushed her hair.

Taking in a deep breath, she paused at her vanity to repaint her nails before she went to the kitchen to face Sasuke again.

"Hm," she hummed, "What color should I paint my nails today?"

Glancing over her vast collection, Sakura felt briefly overwhelmed.

'_**Charged up cherry!**_**' **Inner Sakura suggested.

Quickly locating the tube, Sakura deemed the bright red a wise choice.

Removing yesterdays color, she quickly put on two coats of the new color and admired it briefly.

'_It matches our outfit.'_

'_**Mhm.' **_

Blowing on her nails as she left her room, she made her way towards the kitchen and couldn't help but giggle as she noticed Sasuke plating up their meal.

Something about Sasuke being domestic was both amusing and a turn on.

Glancing up, he arched an eyebrow at her before his eyes dropped to asses her outfit.

"Go change."

Frowning, Sakura ignored him in favor of leaning against the counter and reaching for the plate closest to her and quickly taking a bite.

Sighing, Sasuke strode until he stood before her and crossed his hands over his chest.

"You are not going to wear that out in public."

"Why the hell not?"

"It's too provocative."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura placed down her plate before putting her hands on her hips while leaning against the counter.

"Care to explain to me how it's provocative? It's _no where_ near as bad as what other Konoichi wear."

Reaching out Sasuke gently touched her collar bone, trailing his fingers down along the dark red fabric of her dress and briefly brushing against her breast, until it touched the obi.

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat.

Using both hands he ran them up again to her shoulders and pushed the red dress down her shoulders, leaving her in her mesh shirt and bra.

Leaning in, he pressed a light kiss to her neck before trailing up so he could nip her ear.

"It's too revealing. I don't want other men to see anything more than they have to."

Sakura shivered but looked at him defiantly, "I'm… not your property."

Nuzzling her neck, Sakura couldn't help but sigh as he kissed her pulse point.

"No," he breathed against her neck, "You aren't."

"Then-"

Before she could ask him anymore questions, Sasuke cupped her face in his hands before leaning forward to kiss her again.

It was just as intense as it had been their first kiss, and both reacted instantly.

Moaning loudly, Sakura's hand trailed up his chest vaguely admiring the flex of his muscles under her touch, before she rested her hands on the back of his neck and slightly tugging at his hair.

With a growl low in his throat Sasuke stepped between her legs to press closer against her and Sakura opened her mouth for him, sighing in delight when he tasted her again.

Pinned against the counter, she shifted uncomfortably until she lifted a leg and wrapped it around his hip.

Realizing what she wanted, Sasuke easily picked her up and set her upon the counter without breaking their kiss, groaning with appreciation as she tentatively reached out with her tongue to stroke his.

Just as his hands found her breasts, Sakura threw her head back with a hearty, loud moan that seemed to snap Sasuke back to the present.

Pressing another brief kiss to her lips, Sasuke stepped away before he was tempted to go any further in a lame attempt to regain control.

"Hn," he sighed while glancing at the clock, "It's time for you to go Sakura."

With slightly glazed eyes, Sakura glanced at the clock and nodded, too dazed to be surprised when he helped her readjust her clothing.

* * *

Standing before her mentor, Sakura fidgeted nervously before finally asking exasperatedly, "What shishou?"

Tsunade looked bemused, "What were you doing this morning Sakura? Or, should I ask _who_?"

Sakura looked scandalized, "I, I didn't _do_ anyone!"

Her shishou rolled her eyes, "Really Sakura, I'm not dumb. You have a _new_ hicky on your neck, and its just starting to show. That means you were at least just making out with someone. Besides you look like someone just sexed you up."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sakura pouted, "I don't see why it matters."

Smirking broadly, Tsunade leaned forward, "I could make it your mission to tell me, you know. Just make it easy on yourself and tell me. I'm curious."

"And I'm confused!" Sakura countered, falling into the spare chair in the room with a faint 'thump'.

"Well," Tsunade reasoned, "Tell me and I'll see if I can help. I'm Hokage for Kami's sake."

"I don't know where to start."

Tsunade rolled knowledgeable amber eyes.

"The beginning would be nice."

Sakura sighed, "It's Sasuke-kun, and he's been acting weird lately. We kissed once yesterday okay, well we made out, and then again this morning before I had to come here and I don't know what to do about it. We aren't in a relationship, but he's touching me all the time and I can't get him out of my mind."

Grinning wickedly, Tsunade pulled out a bottle of sake and two dishes, "I think this deserves a drink, and Sakura, we have a few hours before I have to give you your mission, so I want to hear the _whole _story."

Scooting her chair closer, Sakura sighed and quickly retold her shishou about the past few days.

* * *

"Hm," Tsunade hummed as she finished off the last bit of sake.

"It seems to me like you and the Uchiha brat are starting something. A sexual _relationship something_."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "That's ridiculous shishou, Sasuke-kun doesn't like me like that."

"He doesn't seem to mind kissing you."

"Lust and Love are two _entirely_ different things shishou."

"Love can lead to Lust, and Lust can lead to Love, trust me," Tsunade spoke, a slow smile forming on her face when Sakura looked ready to cause bodily damage to something, "But that isn't what I wanted to harp on you about. Want to know who died yesterday?"

Sakura's brows furrowed, "What the hell does this have to do with what I just told you?"

"Mimi, the old lady whose been bothering you, died yesterday of a heart attack. She also died a _virgin_."

Sakura's eyes widened, "You mean… she didn't, what?!"

Tsunade nodded and laughed, "Seems like she was just trying to help you and the Uchiha brat along… and it seems like it worked somewhat."

Sakura groaned.

"I slapped her! A now _dead,_ old woman!"

Tsunade shrugged, "Her help was rather unorthodox and unwanted, and pretty damn creepy. I'm sure she understood."

Sakura rolled her eyes, before resting her head against her Shishou's desk with a loud groan.

"Well," Tsunade drawled to fill the silence, another smirk firmly in place, "As soon as your mission partner arrives, because Kotestu should be summoning him now, I can tell you both your mission."

Sakura huffed while sitting up, "I want pay this time shishou, not an extra vacation day."

"Deal, I can't let you miss any more days at the hospital anyways. Shizune has been hiding _all_ my sake from me."

Sakura laughed heartily just as two faint knocks were heard on the door, and Tsunade called a gruff, "Enter."

Glancing at the door to discover who her partner was going to be, Sakura froze.

"Uchiha," Tsunade called, ignoring her blushing apprentice and smirking ANBU captain, "I have a mission for you and Sakura today that will commence at 7:00 AM this morning. No mission scroll is needed."

Strolling inside until he was standing beside Sakura, Sasuke nodded briefly at the Hokage, signaling for her to continue.

"Iruka is sick, _yet again_. Its flu season at the Academy and he refused to get his shot. He will be getting that today, mind you."

She paused, ruffling through papers on her desk until she found what she was looking for. "Every other sub has refused, and the entire class has specifically requested both of you."

Sakura groaned, and Tsunade ignored her.

"Today is Nature day. Both of you will lead the class up to the Hokage Mountain. There you can do a few 'nature like' activities before lunch, and then you can hike back down and send them home. Understood?"

"Hai."

"Sakura, you're dismissed. Uchiha, I would like to have a word with you."

"Hn."

Sending Tsunade a glare, the Hokage simply waved her apprentice off before turning her attention towards Sasuke with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Sakura groaned.

* * *

Huffing when she reached her apartment, Sakura quickly entered and decided that a change in her outfit was necessary.

'_**No reason to give those brats an eyeful.' **_

'_My sentiments exactly.' _

Bypassing the plate of breakfast she had left on the counter, Sakura entered her bedroom and pulled out a standard pair of jounin pants, and her jounin vest.

Pulling both on, and readjusting the rest of her outfit accordingly, Sakura jogged downstairs and grabbed a few bites of her breakfast before running to the academy thirty minutes early.

She wasn't ready to face Sasuke yet.

Sneaking her way into the classroom and avoiding all the children outside, she let out a sigh of relief when she found the classroom empty.

Sitting at Iruka's desk, she pulled out his daily planner and briefly scanned the very, very vague outline he had made.

'-Climb Hokage Mountain,  
-Point out some plants,  
-Let class spar,  
-eat something,  
-go home.'

Giggling slightly to herself, Sakura closed the planner before walking towards the chalk board, and writing both her name and Sasuke's name upon it.

Sitting back down, she allowed herself to relax.

When she glanced at the clock again, she was surprised to find that it was five minute to eight.

'_**Time flies when you're having fun huh?'**_

'_More like time flies when you dread facing someone…' _

'_**You aren't dreading it, per say, just afraid that you'll do something inappropriate before the kiddies.' **_Inner Sakura sniggered.

Groaning, Sakura rested her head upon the desks smooth surface until she heard the door open.

Glancing up, she waved awkwardly at Sasuke who just smirked at her and nodded.

"Uh, so what did Tsunade-shishou need to speak to you about?"

He shrugged, "I had requested an audience with her earlier in the week."

"Oh."

"Hn. The council has been toying with the idea of putting me in an arranged marriage."

"They can't do that!"

With the corners of his lips lifting in a small smile, Sasuke nodded.

"They won't interfere now."

"Why? They usually don't give up so easily. Tsunade-shishou threatened to kill them when they proposed an arranged marriage for me."

At that, Sasuke's eyes narrowed and darkened.

"Hn. I told them I would move to a different country, and entirely remove the Sharigan from Konoha."

Sakura gasped.

"They agreed, because the Sharigan is a power they aren't willing to relinquish."

"Doesn't that bother you?" Sakura asked, her voice soft, "That they just want to use you?"

He shook his head, "No, every political backbone of a nation is power hungry."

Briefly, Sakura's eyes flickered to his curse seal that was barely visible from beneath his shirt and Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not power hungry any more Sakura."

"I know," she whispered softly as she stood, stepping towards him and gently touching it.

"But I suppose you understand why they want to keep you here."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, looking down at her.

"Were you informed of who you would be arranged with?" he asked his voice low and gruff.

Looking up at him, Sakura blushed.

"Gaara… I'm sure you remember him. He's Kazekage now."

Leaning down, Sasuke brushed his lips across her temple, "Why did you decline the offer? He's very powerful."

Awkwardly, Sakura hid her face against his chest before wrapping her arms around his waist.

Mumbling her answer, Sasuke smirked when it came out muffled.

"Sakura," he admonished, slightly bemused at her sudden shyness.

Moving her head slightly so she wasn't speaking to his chest, she sighed, "Because I don't love him."

"Hn. Good."

Unsure of how to respond to such a statement, Sakura stayed quiet.

As if to reassure her, she felt Sasuke's arms slid over her shoulders as he pulled her into a hug, and Sakura smiled.

Standing there holding each other in their arms, they were comfortable with the silence and leaving other, more troubling things, to ponder later.

Glancing at the clock, Sasuke gently separated them just as the bell rang and the class began to file in obediently.

'_**Sasuke-kun hugged us,'**_ Inner Sakura sighed, smiling a bemused sort of smile.

'_It was nice,' _Sakura agreed with a smile of her own.

* * *

When all the students were seated, greetings were shouted.

It had suddenly become a competition of who could be the loudest and most absurd with their 'good mornings'.

"Good morning Miss Sakura, you look beautiful today!"

"Sasuke-sama! You look so handsome today!"

"Good morning Miss Sakura and Mr. Sasuke!"

"Sakura-hime! Will you date me when I'm older?"

The requests and demands became so ridiculous, that Sakura sat down as Sasuke leant against a clean part of the chalkboard with his arms crossed, both tuning out the students.

Holding up a hand in the signal of silence, Sakura watched with amusement as Sasuke pushed off the chalkboard to stand before the class.

"The sooner you all are quiet and obedient, the sooner we shall depart on our Nature trek. Is this understood?"

'_**Oh ho! ANBU captain-Sasuke voice!' **_Inner Sakura giggled.

The class nodded, and Sakura smiled briefly when the girls sighed dreamily at Sasuke. They obviously liked his commanding side too, and Sakura had to admit that they had decent taste.

Standing, she moved to stand beside him and shot him a smile, "How about we make things interesting, class?"

Shouts of "Yeah!" quickly chorused around the room, and Sasuke held up another hand to silence them.

They responded so instantaneously, Sakura was slightly unsettled.

"Well, today shall be a boys vs. girls day. Sasuke is the captain of the boys' team, and I'll be the captain of the girls' team."

"Now," Sasuke ordered, his tone low, "Everyone shall line up in two lines, boys in one, and girls in the other. Move now."

Laughing softly at Sasuke, Sakura shook her head before grabbing the key to the classroom.

Striding until she was beside Sasuke, they held open the doors as Sasuke ordered the students to 'march'.

"We are going to hike up Hokage Mountain, along the way you shall point out plants you know when called on."

"Yes sir, Sasuke-sama, sir!" The class chorused.

As soon as they stepped foot outside, a little boy raised his hand, jumping eagerly from foot to foot.

"Yes, Sanji?" Sakura called.

"I spot grass!"

Sighing, Sakura nodded, "Grass _is_ a plant, but Sasuke was referring to special plants along the way up the mountain, not… grass."

The class giggled.

* * *

When they finally reached the top of the Hokage Mountain, Sakura and Sasuke shared a long glance that simply read – Kami-sama, save me now.

About halfway up the mountain, the boys had started up an argument with the girls that eventually led to a race.

Or, as the students had called it, 'a death race'.

Before they could even hope to contain the kids, the class all began running at once, screaming at each other and attempting to trip everyone around them. It was quite a pathetic death race, but the students seemed very into it all the same.

With a sigh, Sasuke disappeared within a flash to keep track of the students, while Sakura lagged behind to heal those who were trampled along the way.

She kissed boo-boos, healed scraped knees, and even put a kid in a headlock when he tried touching her butt.

Finally reaching top with the stragglers, she found Sasuke swarmed by girls, and Sakura decided to take pity on him.

'_Nature like activities huh? We should think of something that will make them tired.' _

'_**Push-ups are torture. I think they're appropriate.'**_

'_Very nice.' _

"Alright class! We're having a push-up competition! Whoever does them the longest wins!"

Instantly, all the boys dropped to the ground and began doing pushups, because the lovely Miss Sakura said so, while the girls took a bit longer.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, glancing at all the girls around him, "Aren't you going to participate?"

Embarrassed, the girls quickly threw themselves into the competition.

Murmurs of 'Sasuke-kun likes strong girls' erupted like wild fire, and the girls quickly took that to heart.

Walking amongst the rows of students doing pushups, Sasuke declared when someone was out as Sakura watched from underneath a tree.

'_**Sasuke-kun is going to be a good father one day.' **_

'_Mhm.'_

As soon as the winner was announced, little Koji Hana the quietest girl in the entire grade, the class flopped to their stomachs with a groan causing Sakura to laugh heartily and even Sasuke to chuckle.

When students finally started to sit up again, she motioned them towards her calling out, "Lunch time!"

As soon as food was mentioned, all the kids leapt up and ran for their packs to get their food.

Yet when everyone had their lunch, instead of looking for their usual cluster of friends they ate with, the boys sat around Sakura trying desperately to act cool, while the girls flocked to Sasuke with a dreamy look in their eyes.

Separated by a sea of students, Sakura shot Sasuke a sympathetic smile before realizing she forgot her pack.

'_Damn, I guess we'll just have to eat in a little while longer.' _

"Sasuke-san," Sakura heard a little girl call, "Why don't you have a girlfriend yet?"

Sasuke shrugged as he pulled two lunches out of his pack, "I haven't asked anyone yet."

"Oh."

Smirking, he glanced at Sakura and tossed her the other lunch before returning his attention to the little girls before him.

'_How'd he know I'd forget?'_

'_**Hello? Did you not realize the state of which you fled from him?' **_

'_Well… no.' _

'_**Psh. Shh, I wanna hear what Sasuke-kun's going to say.' **_

"What do you want in a girlfriend?"

"Intelligence, beauty, strength, courage, and love. Weakness will not be tolerated."

"That's so romantic," the girls cooed, blushing whenever Sasuke glanced at them.

He tried to not roll his eyes.

"Is there a girl you like, that you wanna ask out Sasuke-san?"

"Perhaps."

"How many kids do you wanna have?"

"At least three."

"Do you like kids?"

"I'm sure I'll like mine."

* * *

Giggling to herself as Sasuke was subjected to the 'firing squad', Sakura opened her lunch and began to eat.

Unbidden, the thought of Sasuke appeared in her head, and Sakura shook her head as if to release it from her mind.

That wasn't something she was ready to think about yet.

"So, Miss Sakura?" A little boy interrupted, looking up at her with obvious admiration in his eyes.

"Uh, yes?" she inquired, pausing in her meal briefly and giving him her attention.

"Why don't you have a boyfriend? You're so pretty and beautiful I'm sure you could date any guy you want."

Sakura blushed at the compliment, "Ah, my team is rather intimidating, so guys get scared off."

"Oh. They are kinda scary."

"Mhm."

"What do you want in your future boyfriend, Miss Sakura?" another eager boy asked, his chubby face smiling widely.

Sakura grinned, "Well, he has to be cute, and strong. He needs to wash regularly, and love me."

The little boys sighed, and attempted to discreetly sniff themselves causing Sakura to giggle.

"I'm afraid you all are too young for me."

"Aw," the boys groaned frowning as they returned to their meals.

She pretended to be upset about it, especially when the majority of little faces fell.

"We love you Miss Sakura," a little boy stated boldly.

"Well isn't that sweet, I love you too?"

'_**No we don't. You aren't supposed to lie to small children. It's unethical.' **_

'_You aren't supposed to crush their dreams either, it's rude.' _

'_**Well, now you got their hopes up.' **_

'_It's better than having them cry.' _

They grinned, and murmurs of 'she loves me more' broke out amongst the group as Sakura returned to her meal.

'_**Kami-sama, too many little kids.' **_

'_Hai… 35 is a little extreme.' _

_

* * *

_

When everyone was finished eating, Sakura and Sasuke stood, motioning for the class to get in their respective lines again before heading back down the mountain.

The kids were unhurried and obviously lethargic after their meal, as it took twice as long to make it down the mountain.

Once they finally reached the bottom, Sasuke dismissed the class and both temporary subs watched as students ran towards their homes.

'_God, I never thought it'd take that long to walk down a mountain.' _

"Hn."

"That was… interesting," Sakura sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Very."

Sakura giggled and teased Sasuke, "So, have you found a future bride amongst a bunch of 9 year old girls?"

Sasuke frowned openly at her, "Hn."

Nudging him with her shoulder, Sakura glanced at the setting sun, "I was teasing, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. I realized. Let's go eat."

"I suppose," Sakura agreed, following after him as he led the way to a quite little café.

* * *

The restaurant was cute in a classy sort of way.

It was decorated with neutral earthy tones, pretty artwork, and classical music playing faintly in the background.

Picking a booth, since there was no hostess, Sasuke sat and Sakura scooted in beside him just as a peppy waitress arrived.

'_With Sasuke around, we always get fast service…' _

'_**Score, it's because he's sexy.' **_

"May I get you something to drink?" she asked, eagerly inching towards Sasuke with her most provocative smile on her face.

Sakura had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hn. Ice tea. No sugar." Sasuke was quick to shoot her down, and turned to look expectantly at Sakura.

Startled, Sakura glanced up, "Um, Ice tea."

"Sugar?"

"No thank you."

Nodding, the pretty waitress blushed in Sasuke's general direction before heading back to prepare their drinks.

Obviously she thought she still had a chance, and Sasuke sighed inwardly to himself.

"Well, she's eager," Sakura mumbled pushing her menu away.

Sasuke snorted, "I come here every Wednesday."

"That would explain it."

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Sakura felt like her bladder was about to burst.

"I'll be right back okay?" Sakura smiled as she stood.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at her and she clarified, "I need to use the restroom."

"Hn."

Nodding his acceptance of her answer, Sasuke returned his attention to the menu while Sakura scurried to the back of the restaurant, unaware of two pairs of eyes following her.

_**

* * *

**_

'_**Woo, no Irichaku!' **_Inner Sakura cheered.

Sakura couldn't help but agree, _'Thank Kami-sama.' _

'_**I would have taken over and left if he brought us there.' **_

'_No worries, I would have left on my own.' _

_

* * *

_

When she exited the bathroom, Sakura briefly scanned the establishment and noticed Shou sitting alone at a table near the booth Sasuke had chosen.

'_**Well, shit.'**_

'_I was hoping we wouldn't have to face him yet,' _Sakura groaned.

Steeling herself, she breezed past him without any sign of acknowledgment, and sat down next to Sasuke with a wide smile as she pretended nothing was out of the normal.

The way Sasuke tensed and put down his menu, Sakura knew that Shou was standing before their table.

'_Shit.'_

"Sakura-chan, how nice to see you again," Shou spoke, smiling at her.

He rested his hand upon her shoulder.

'_**Get his hand off! The dude is **_**totally**_** way too friendly!' **_

Smiling awkwardly, Sakura cast a glance at Sasuke her eyes pleading, 'save me.'

"Sasuke, this is Shou from the hospital. Shou, this is Sasuke, my-"

"Boyfriend," Sasuke finished, glaring obviously at Shou with distaste.

Shou glared back, yet when Sasuke's eyes bled red he backed off.

"Oh," Shou frowned, removing his hand.

Just as soon as Shou's hand was removed, Sasuke leisurely reached out and placed his arm over Sakura's shoulders before pulling her closer to him in a '_this is mine'_ gesture.

Shou got the hint, and Sakura just sat their prettily, trying desperately to not look confused or shocked.

It was still unsettling when Sasuke was randomly affectionate.

"I'd like to apologize for missing our date, Sakura-san. I didn't realize you had such zealously young suitors."

Sakura smiled politely, coughing to hide a laugh, "Neither had I."

Shuffling awkwardly, Shou nodded at Sasuke conceding his defeat, "Well, I must be leaving then," he didn't look at Sakura as he left for his own table.

When Shou was seated, Sakura didn't dare remove herself from Sasuke's hold – everyone was watching them.

"You know, by tomorrow, _everyone_ in the village is going to think we're dating," Sakura whispered to Sasuke as the waitress made her way over with the drinks and a small pout marring her pretty features.

Sasuke smirked, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

'_**Did Sasuke-kun just…'**_

'_I… what?' _

Thanking the waitress, Sasuke quickly gave her their order before returning his attention to Sakura who was openly gaping at him.

Using a knuckle to close her mouth, Sasuke chuckled softly.

"But, Sasuke-kun, we aren't dating," Sakura protested weakly.

'_Are we?'_

'_**Sasuke is a bit unconventional… he might really think we're dating. Not that that's a bad thing, mind you.'**_

'_I…I…. since when did this happen!?' _

Arching an eyebrow at her, Sasuke reached for his tea and took a long sip.

"I do believe that right now Sakura-_chan_, we are on a date."

Pouting, Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, "I wasn't informed."

Sasuke chuckled again, but was prevented from continuing their private conversation when the waitress arrived again with their food.

They ate their meal in silence, Sakura still intimately close to Sasuke as she desperately tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

'_He's probably sick or something… right?'_

* * *

When the check arrived, Sasuke paid for it before leading her out of the quaint establishment.

"I'll walk you home, Sakura-chan," Sasuke spoke smoothly, walking with sure strides towards her home.

Mouth agape, Sakura shook her head before following after him, jogging slightly to catch up.

Walking besides him, Sakura tried desperately to not look at him as he walked with his hands shoved into his pockets, observing their surroundings.

"You're confusing, Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Hn, I know."

Sighing exasperatedly Sakura ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm being serious Sasuke. You wouldn't even touch me with a ten foot pole before, and now you kiss me, and make me feel things that I shouldn't and I've been trying to _forget_ you."

She didn't notice her slip up, and Sasuke inwardly smirked at his good fortune.

Stopping at her apartment building, Sasuke turned around to face her.

"I was twelve when I didn't like you. When I got back, you didn't give me the chance."

"I'm still over you."

Sasuke shrugged, "I suppose I'll just have to continue convincing you then, unless you find someone I approve of."

Mouth agape, Sakura stared at him again, "I… what type of guy will you approve of then?"

Sasuke smirked, "Hn. Me."

Exasperated, Sakura threw her hands in the air, "I'm being serious Sasuke!"

"So am I. You'll find out soon enough, I suppose."

Putting her hands on her hips, Sakura glared at him, "That's all you're going to tell me, isn't it."

"Hn. Good night Sakura-chan."

Sighing, Sakura began to look through her numerous pouches for her key as she let her displeasure color her features.

Sasuke smiled.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun," she sighed easily brushing him off.

Leaning forward, Sasuke briefly touched his lips to hers before stepping away and continuing to walk towards the compound.

He wasn't about to let her write him off that easily.

"Sasuke-kun's gone mental," Sakura murmured to herself as she located her key and walked into her apartment building, "Completely mental."

Yet, even with that said, she still touched her lips with a faint blush adorning her cheeks.

* * *

So, it's short and sweet with lots of fluff, and also a /the/ transitional chapter for their relationship… and only three more chapters left!  
Crazy right?

On that note, I'm starting a series of _gift!fics_… so if you're interested, **go to my profile** and follow the link to my LJ account.  
You know you want to.

Oh! And please vote on which new story you'd like me to start first... I have a poll set up on my profile as well. :)

Review's make me really, _really_ happy. :D


	6. Atomic Orange

**Not Beta-ed**

**------------------------------------------**

Sakura's thoughts are: _'Like this'_

Inner Sakura's thoughts are: _**'Like this, yah dig?'**_

Normal writing: Is like this.

**------------------------------------------**

Mood Ring Color Meaning:  
_orange_– stimulating ideas, **daring wants**

There is only **one**

_happiness_ in life - -

to **love** and _be loved _- -

- George Sand

.o.O.o.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Pacing her living room, Sakura glanced agitatedly at her phone.

'_Hurry up and ring!' _She thought to herself, willing it with her mind to comply with her wishes.

It didn't.

Sighing loudly, she lifted her coffee cup to her lips only to realize her cup was empty.

Hurrying into the kitchen she fixed herself another cup before rushing back into the living room in case Ino called.

Yet, after waiting another 3 minutes, she caved.

Picking up her phone, she dialed Ino for the fifth time.

Hinata and Tenten were already on their way to meet her at her house, because this was an _emergency_, but she still couldn't locate Ino.

When she received her best friends answering machine again, Sakura swore loudly, but decided to leave yet another message.

"Ino-pig, I swear to Kami-sama, the one day I really, _really _need you – you aren't available! Get your ass over here ASAP! I may be dating Uchiha Sasuke and never even realized it!"

Slamming the phone down on the receiver, Sakura sighed and attempted to compose herself.

Even thinking about the entire dating situation nearly set her into a frenzy.

Yet thinking of Sasuke? She wasn't quite sure how that made her feel.

'_**You look like shit,'**_Inner Sakura commented when she caught a glimpse of Sakura's appearance in a mirror.

Looking into the mirror, she shoved her bangs away from her face and groaned.

Smothered by her favorite t-shirt that was so large on her it was virtually a dress, Sakura did in deed look like a wreck.

Her make-up from the day previous was smeared, the bags under her eyes from her sleepless night were huge, and her hair looked like it had been attacked by a small, rabid animal.

It was just one of _those_ days.

Not feeling up to fixing her appearance because she believed it mirrored her mood, Sakura stood in her living room and drank her coffee until she heard a loud knock on the door and Tenten shouting at her from the other side.

"Open up damn it! Who died? What happened? SAKURA I WILL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!"

Unable to smother her amused smile Sakura quickly opened the door to her friends, both of whom looked panicked.

'_**I love these girls,' **_Inner Sakura mused, slightly touched at their panic for her wellbeing.

"Sakura-chan, what is the emergency?" Hinata asked as Tenten pushed past Sakura and began searching through her apartment for intruders.

'_Me too, I'd die without them.' _

Sakura stepped aside so Hinata could enter, before motioning for them to sit down.

"Tenten, there aren't any intruders. Really, I could take care of that myself. This is… different."

"Oh," Tenten mumbled, blushing as she set a kitchen knife down.

"I think, I …" Sakura paused, her brows furrowing in her confusion.

Sitting down on the couch on either side of Sakura, Tenten and Hinata waited patiently for Sakura to continue.

"I think… I mean, I don't know for sure, but Sasuke might have… we're dating?"

"What?" Tenten squealed, a large smile blossoming over her face.

Hinata hugged her, "That's wonderful!"

Laughing, Tenten joined the hug, "What do you mean you don't know if you're dating or not."

Shrugging, Sakura sighed, "Because he never _asked me out!_ It started after we kissed … er… well, made out on the bridge."

"WHAT?" Hinata looked surprised, and Tenten looked proud.

Sakura blushed, "Well, didn't Ino tell you the story of the old lady, Mimi?"

Tenten cocked her head to the side, "A very short condensed version about cobwebs between your legs."

Sakura looked amazed, "Wow, she really didn't tell anyone…"

Waving it off, Sakura shrugged, "Mimi basically said I 'had cobwebs between my legs, and that if I was _really_ dating Sasuke that I'd kiss him whenever."

Hinata sighed, "She really must not know Sasuke-san then."

Sakura laughed briefly, "That's for sure… Anyways, I got really, _really_ pissed."

Interrupted by Tenten's uncontrollable giggles, Sakura attempted to glare at her, "Shut up, you'd be pissed too. _Anyways_, like I was trying to say, I got angry like I'm prone to doing and so I grabbed Sasuke by his collar and pulled him down to kiss me."

Biting her lower lip, she briefly glanced down at the ground, "The first kiss? An absolute disaster, Sasuke just tensed up and stood there like I was an annoying growth sprouting from his lips and Mimi looked so god damn triumphant. So, I back away from him, embarrassed as well… you get from being rejected by the guy you've loved forever, and brace myself to be ridiculed by an old lady."

Tenten grinned, "Oh, this is where it gets hot doesn't it? It always does. Don't spare details because you're a prude sweetie. We're dying to know."

Blushing brightly, Sakura continued her tale.

"Just before Mimi could rip me a new one, Sasuke just grabs me by my shoulders and yanks me to him…."

Pausing and causing Tenten to groan dramatically, Sakura grinned wickedly, "Before I continue did I mention I was wearing the outfit Hinata picked out for me?"

Hinata blushed, "You actually wore it?"

"Well, yeah… you picked it out so I figured it couldn't be that bad."

Tenten beamed, "No wonder! That was Hinata's kinky dream outfit she always wanted. Now she _has_ to buy it because we made a bet you wouldn't wear it!"

Sakura smirked, "I know, Ino told me about it a few days ago, after I wore it anyways… So, Sasuke pulled me to him and I swear to Kami-sama that was the hottest kiss in existence. He … is very talented. It was like he was everywhere, touching me here, kissing me there, it was amazing. I suppose it got a bit graphic and dirty, because Naruto _and_ Sasuke got boners, and I was all hot and bothered.

Then, when Kakashi shows up, he jumps away from me like I'm some disease and acts like nothing happened. Really, after a hot kiss like that, it hurt to have him act like it was _nothing_.

So, I naturally got pissed again and had to spar with Naruto first. I didn't really hurt him that much… but when it got to fighting with Sasuke, it was like he was toying with me.

Then, I don't know how, everything got sexual again and that I am keeping to myself for now, because … well I can't tell you all my kinky secrets.

So _then_, after that I meet up with Shou and I decide I'm going to give him a chance because Sasuke's always so hot and cold that it gets confusing.

I was supposed to meet them up at Irichaku, and usually whenever I talk to a guy the boys were all over it, but it was like this time they didn't even care.

It really irked me, so I walked in like I was the happiest girl in the world and rubbed it in their face. You want to know what Sasuke did? He just paid for my meal and left. _He left_.

I was pretty sure I was screwed because even as I was getting ready for my date I was thinking of Sasuke, so I dressed extra sexy and wore the dress Ino bought me that I can't wear with a bra.

Three hours after Shou was supposed to pick me up, Sasuke and Naruto show up on my doorstep with take-out and movies and a tale of how the academy boys tracked down Shou and attacked him because he _'was not worthy'_.

They totally caught me after a crying jag because I felt pretty much worthless and ugly to the male race because I couldn't even get a date, and so Naruto was extra nice, and so was Sasuke, for the most part.

We did our usual group snuggling during the movie, Naruto pulling at my leg hairs that I missed shaving, Sasuke's arm as my perpetual pillow, our usual.

When I fell asleep, Sasuke tucked me in like every movie night, and yeah.

Then, in the morning, Sasuke wakes me up dressed in full ninja gear to tell me Tsunade summoned me.  
Since his shift just ended, he decided he was going to make breakfast while I got ready.

I didn't have time to eat food though, because when I got down into the kitchen, Sasuke and I somehow ended up making out because he was proving to me that my outfit was too provocative.

Stupid Sasuke can still be sort of level headed, even when making out because as soon as it was time for me to leave he stepped back and fixed my clothes like it was no big deal before sending me on my merry way only to find out that Tsunade wants me to sub again… with Sasuke.

Practically babysitting 35 children is not an experience I wish to live through again anytime soon, especially when the female population of nine year olds want to bear Sasuke's babies, and the little boys want to marry me.

It's just… not right.

Anyways, after we parted with the… students, Sasuke was just all 'Hn. Lets go eat.' And since I was hungry I just simply said, 'I suppose.'

He then proceeds to take me to this cute little restaurant where I run into Shou. All I could think of was '_shit this is so not happening. Shit. Shit. Shit.'_ Shou is immediately all over me, touching my shoulder and apologizing for missing my date, just being well, douche-y.

I shrugged off his arm, and was all, 'Well Shou, this is Sasuke, my – and then Sasuke interrupts me and says boyfriend. I was going to say teammate, but Sasuke has to be confusing."

Sighing loudly, Sakura looked longingly into her empty coffee mug before sitting down in her arm chair.

"Keep going!" Tenten urged, grinning as she hugged a pillow to her chest.

Hinata nodded, "You can't stop now."

Laughing, Sakura rolled her eyes, "Shou was irritated, and they have this man-glaring war before Sasuke puts his arm over my shoulder in the 'this is my woman' gesture. Everyone in the restaurant heard him dub himself my boyfriend, so everyone in Konoha by noon today is going to think we're dating."

"Wow," Tenten grinned.

"Yeah, I pointed out then that _hello_ we aren't dating."

Sakura looked indignant, "You wanna know what he said to that? We were on a _date right at that moment._"

Hinata smothered her giggles as Tenten smirked widely.

"He's right you know."

"I know! And want to know all that I could come up with to say to that? 'I wasn't informed', it's the weakest comeback ever."

"I'm sure you were overwhelmed though," Hinata soothed, as Sakura shrugged.

"You would be too, but after we ate in an awkward silence mind you, he decides that he's going to walk me home. Not a choice, you're told, because that's just what Sasuke _does._ And so, I of course finally ask 'why now?" and he's just all 'why not?'"

She shook her head, "He's dead set on thinking he's the right choice for me, and that until I agree with him he'll just keep on convincing me."

Tenten furrowed her brows, "Well, if I were you I'd be slightly nervous on how he'd be convincing you… but aside from that, didn't you just say the other day you loved him?"

"Well, yeah! But just because I love him doesn't mean I'm going to fall all over myself for him when he deems it appropriate."

"Good point," Hinata conceded, "But you should still give him a chance. You did ignore him when he came back from the village. _For years."_

Sakura pouted, "So? I was hurt. _He left us_. I don't forget and forgive so easily."

"You shouldn't forgive things so easily," Tenten agreed, "But you should still give him a chance to make up for it. Everyone's made shitty decisions in their life, and at that moment they had a reason that seemed pretty damn good."

Hinata nodded, "Sometimes, you don't realize you made a mistake until you look back upon it later, when older and wiser."

Sakura just shrugged and bit her lip, "What should I do? I wish Ino-pig was here, she'd know."

Tenten sighed with a shrug, "To hell if I know."

Hinata pulled her into a hug as Tenten sighed.

"Movie?" Tenten offered, knowing it would occupy time while they waited for Ino.

"That would be appropriate," Hinata smiled.

"Anything in particular?"

Sakura frowned, "Something bloody."

Rolling her eyes, Tenten stood and made her way to the DVD shelves, "The notebook it is then."

* * *

Ino was furious.

She couldn't find that damn _Uchiha _anywhere and it was really starting to piss her off.

He was supposed to be predictable and stick to his normal daily routine of training, lunch at Irichaku, and then more training.

But he just had to deviate from that to piss her off.

"He probably knows I'm looking for him," Ino mumbled to herself darkly as she made her way through the market, looking for the customary dark hair, and dark outfit with pale skin. Walking past the grocer/everything-might-need-store, she decided to walk through the isles and was surprised to find Sasuke debating over female shampoo products.

The hilarity of the situation, Sasuke debating over girly shampoo, was completely over looked by Ino who was too busy seething to care.

"Sasuke," she growled, stomping towards him before placing her hands on her hips agitatedly.

He glanced at her, clearly not at all bothered by her attitude, and held out two bottles.

"Pick."

Rolling her eyes and letting out an irritated sigh, she decided to humor him and looked at the feminine shampoo products in his hands.

One smelt of lavender, and was wonderful for the hair, and the other was the vanilla one Sakura favored.

'What the hell?' Ino thought to herself briefly before listing off the pros of each product for him.

"Vanilla is what Sakura uses, Lavender one is great for hair but stinky, now, Uchiha we need to talk."

Putting the Lavender shampoo on the shelf, he grabbed the matching conditioner to the vanilla one and put it in his cart before shrugging.

"Talk."

Crossing his hands over his chest, Sasuke leant against his cart slightly as he stood there humoring her.

Ino just grew more frustrated.

"Shou told me you and Sakura are dating."

His stoic expression was stone solid, and he didn't even flinch. Or react for that matter, besides shrugging in a 'so?' manner.

"But everyone thinks you _are._ That's hardly fair to Sakura. Especially since you_**aren't dating**_."

"Hn."

It flabbergasted Ino; he really didn't seem to _care_.

"If you are just going to use my best friend for some other-"

"We will."

"You will what?" Ino growled, peeved at being interrupted.

"Date."

"Says who?"

Sasuke sighed and spoke slowly as if she was hearing impaired, "Me."

Gaping at him openly, Ino stuttered and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Why can't you just leave her alone?"

He frowned, "I can't."

"Why the hell not? She loves you, and I still don't know if you really love her let alone deserve her."

She paused fuming, "Hell, you've already broken her heart once. Who says you won't do it again?"

Sasuke frowned, "It's not your decision to make, but I'll concede that I won't break her heart again."

"Why now Sasuke?"

"The timing wasn't right before."

"That's stupid and you know it."

"I have my reasons."

"Bullshit. Like breaking Sakura's heart?"

"Even that."

"You'll have a lot to make up for, I hope you realize."

"I do."

"How do you know she'll even date you?"

At this, Sasuke smirked, "As you said, she loves me."

Ino sighed and looked up towards the ceiling as if sending up a prayer, "Take good care of her, otherwise I'll kill you."

"You can try," Sasuke chuckled as he grabbed a vanilla scented body wash off of the shelf before walking away.

Ino looked indigent, yet her curiosity for his shopping habits won out the urge to cause him bodily harm.

"Why the hell do you use girly stuff?"

"I don't," Sasuke spoke without turning around, "Sakura does."

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself_?_"

He didn't bother answering her, and Ino stood there with her mouth agape in the middle of the isle staring at his back.

"Really, what the _hell_ does she see in you? You conceited prick!" Ino shouted at his back before he turned into the next isle.

Storming out of the grocery store, Ino made as best of a beeline to Sakura's house as humanly possible.

It seemed that because she actually had something important to attend to, everyone wanted her attention.

Ikibi called out to her from the Interrogation center, but she had ignored him.

Shikamaru was sitting at his usual cloud watching spot, and Ino allowed herself to briefly miss him before continuing on her way.

Oh, and the civilians. They were everywhere!

Racking her brain for any holiday coming up, Ino couldn't come up with a logical reason for everyone to be shopping besides the fact that they were against her reaching Sakura.

When she finally reached Sakura's house, Ino sighed with relief.

Banging on the door, she was surprised when Tenten opened the door and actually yanked her inside.

"The hell?"

"We just finished watching the notebook, Sakura is still a wreck, and we've been trying to get a hold of you for _ever_," Tenten groaned, pushing her towards the couch.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Sakura shouted her face puffy and red as was the usual aftermath after watching the notebook.

"Working," Ino lied smoothly, "Ikibi needed me to interrogate someone."

Which was true, he probably did… but Ino had pretended to not hear him.

"Oh."

Sakura was always forgiving if work held her up. _Always_.

"Yep, now what the hell is up with Shou telling everyone that you are dating Uchiha Sasuke?"

Tenten groaned, "Oh no."

Hinata glared at Ino, "Don't bring it up!"

"Why?"

Sakura sniffed, "Because, it's… it's not fair!"

"You, going out with Sasuke, the guy you've loved your _entire life_, isn't fair."

Ino looked amused, "Pray tell, why that is so … not fair."

"No!" Sakura growled, throwing the tissue box at her, "Him expecting me to fall over myself because he decided now would be a good time to date is what isn't fair."

"Do you really think it's worth it to torture yourself like this? You want him, so why not be happy with him?"

Hinata and Tenten moved to sit on the other couch as Ino moved to sit next to Sakura.

"Really, do you want to hurt yourself like that? Sure, it's not going like you had dreamt it but when is life really like that?"

Sakura shrugged, "But, shouldn't he know how it feels?"

Ino smiled a small smile, "I have a feeling that he knows. You, my dear, didn't have to look at him every time he showed up at the hospital _when you were working_, only to be treated by me. Especially when he was hoping to get you, not that he'd admit it."

Sakura looked meek and bit her lip, "What should I do?"

"What makes you happy, hun?"

Tenten nodded her head, "You've waited long enough, and it wouldn't kill you to be selfish for once."

Hinata agreed, "Besides, when you're together you can blackmail him with the leaving you thing."

Ino looked surprised and proud as she glanced at Hinata, "I've raised you all well."

Pulling her girls into a hug, Ino giggled and Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"I need a drink."

Laughing, Ino stood and pulled Sakura up, "How about we go to the bar tonight, hm?"

Tenten and Hinata smiled, "That sounds good to us."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Do I really look like I want to go out and face the public?"

Ino grimaced, "No. Hinata, darling, go pick out an outfit for Sakura while I get her shoved into the shower. Tenten? You know what to do."

"Hai," Hinata laughed, making her way to Sakura's bedroom while Tenten whooped loudly and ran to the kitchen.

"What do you mean she knows that to do? What is going on Ino?" Sakura squealed while Ino pulled her into the bathroom.

"Don't worry your pretty forehead over it," Ino reassured her.

For some reason, Sakura didn't find it assuring.

* * *

Three hours later, after much poking and prodding, the girls found themselves standing in Sakura's living room adding finishing touches to their outfits before smiling brilliantly at each other.

"We look hot," Ino giggled, reaching over to hold Sakura's hand.

"Extremely attractive," Hinata added.

"We'll make all the guys drool tonight," Tenten nodded, looping her arm with Hinata's.

"Just like the days of BS," Ino giggled, nudging Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Okay, BS? Really. Why can't you just say 'before Sasuke'?"

"It's not as fun as saying BS. Other people think we mean 'bullshit' but we know what it _really_ means."

"She's right you know," Tenten mumbled, opening the front door and leading the group outside and leading the way to the club as Ino and Sakura fought with the lock of her door.

With it finally locked, Ino and Sakura strolled leisurely after Hinata and Tenten towards their favored club.

"Hey Ino?" Sakura spoke, squeezing her friends hand to gain her attention.

"Hm?"

"Thanks again, you know… for always being there."

Ino smiled, "I'll always be there forehead, and it's what best friends do."

Grinning, the two lapsed into silence.

"So, what is it that Tenten had to do?"

"Haha, not telling you that forehead, sorry, that's a need to know basis, and right now you don't need to know."

Sakura pouted, "Ouch."

Winking at her, Ino laughed, "Yep, I'll kiss your boo-boo later, kay darling? Right now, we need to get alcohol in that lovely system of yours and do some serious dancing."

"That… actually sounds appealing."

"I thought so," Ino smiled.

* * *

After three hours at the club, all the girls were well on the way to being trashed.

Lounging against the bar, Sakura winked flirtatiously at the gay bartender as he served her another 'black velvet' and 'sex on the beach'.

"Here you are lovely," he grinned back as she took them before reaching into her purse to pay.

Instead he waved her off, "It's from the young gentleman on the other end of the bar."

Giggling, Sakura blew him a kiss, "Thanks Katsu! You're a doll."

Rolling his eyes at the drunken woman, Katsu took her empty glasses to wash them as she teetered back into the crowd to find her friends.

Spotting Ino's platinum blonde first, Sakura quickly hurried in that direction.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura slurred as she took a sip from one of her drinks, tripping and giggling as Ino caught her.

"No party fowl!" Tenten cheered as Sakura saved the drinks from spilling.

"Double fisting it, eh forehead?" Ino laughed, as Sakura nodded eagerly, a flush spreading across her cheeks.

"They're free!" Sakura squealed holding her drinks up and offering Ino one.

"I think this is more sex on the beach… You can have that one."

Ino took it, "Thanks forehead-girl."

As soon as the transaction was complete, Sakura was long lost to them as she raised her other hand above her head and began to dance wildly to the music.

Letting the –thump-thump- of the bass guide her hips, Sakura tossed her hair back and laughed loudly when she was surrounded by two young men wanting to dance with her.

Ino whistled.

The man in front of Sakura was pretty damn hot and had completely discarded his shirt and was dancing politely along with Sakura for the most part, until she pulled him closer.

It was the guy behind Sakura, who seemed a little hornier and less good looking, was getting off on her friend because he was literally humping against her in time with the music.

Watching as Sakura danced with them for a while, Ino laughed when Sakura brushed them off.

"Obviously their dance skill isn't enough for Sakura," Hinata giggled.

Turning to Hinata, the mostly sober of the group, Ino grimaced, "I'm in so much trouble when she gets sober."

Laughing loudly, Hinata nodded her agreement, "Yep, you are!"

Snorting, Ino looped her arm through Hinata's, "You further gone than I thought you were. When did Tenten say the guys were supposed to get here?"

"No idea."

"Oh. Where is Tenten?"

"Stripping on the bar."

"Think we should stop her?"

"That's Neji's problem."

Grinning proudly, Ino squeezed Hinata into a tight hug, "God, I love corrupting you all."

* * *

When Sasuke got back from ANBU duty, he wasn't expecting on having company.

In fact, he was going to go home and sleep.

Yet, as soon as he unlocked his apartment and pushed the door open, Sasuke realized his plans for the day were effectively ruined.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Entering his apartment, he shrugged off his vest and mask before strolling past Naruto into his kitchen to get a drink.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?"

Sasuke looked at him blandly, "I'm sure you are about to inform me whether I'm interested or not."

"Damn straight. Our women are at the bar tonight!"

Arching an eyebrow, Sasuke shrugged, "So?"

"Do I need to spell this out for you?"

Gently setting a glass upon the counter Sasuke turned his back towards Naruto as he opened the fridge and pulled out a jug of water.

Slapping a hand to his forehead, Naruto sighed loudly.

"Sakura is trying to forget about you… hello! So this means you have to _not let her do that_ by showing up at the club."

"I don't dance."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Have you ever been in a club? No one dances; it's like sex with clothes."

"Fine."

Smirking, Naruto shrugged off his track jacket, "Alright, Shikamaru, Neji and I will meet you back here in 2 hours. Take a shower and put something sexy on for Sakura. She likes you more when she's drunk."

Snorting, Sasuke waved him off before stalking in to his bathroom and turning on the water, leaving it to heat up.

* * *

True to his word, Naruto was back two hours later with Neji and Shikamaru in tow.

"Holy shit, teme."

Sasuke frowned, "What?"

"You … look hot."

Glancing at himself in the nearest mirror Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm wearing black slacks, and a white button down shirt."

"With the majority of the buttons _not buttoned_," Naruto gasped, as if it was scandalous.

Neji and Shikamaru both regarded him carefully, "He's right. You are… rather attractive."

"You are all gay."

"Says the one of us who _doesn't _have a girlfriend," Shikamaru smirked.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "He sexed himself up for Sakura-chan. Pfft, lets just go yeah? I wanna see what Hinata is wearing."

Ducking and avoiding Neji's punch, Naruto opened the door and grinned at the men before him, "Aw come on, you all know they're gonna look smokin' hot tonight."

Each man paused, as if pondering what article of clothing their girlfriends would be wearing, and each smirked wildly.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Let's just hope they aren't trashed yet."

Neji nodded his agreement, "We should hurry, Tenten… strips when she gets too intoxicated."

Naruto nudged Sasuke, "Sakura dances with _other men _when she gets drunk."

Straightening, Sasuke pushed his 'guests' out the door, "Hurry the hell up."

* * *

When they entered the club, the guys all paused by the door as if to get their bearings.

"I see Tenten," Neji spoke.

Naruto looked in that direction and laughed, "Oh ho! She just took her top off!"

Not bothering to say goodbye, Neji hurried over to the bar, where a small crowd had gathered around his intoxicated girlfriend.

"Hm," Naruto hummed as he started to look around the dance floor, "Hey! I see Sakura-chan!"

Grunting, Sasuke turned towards the middle of the dance floor.

Sure enough, there was Sakura… in the middle of a crowd of men.

Clenching his fist, Sasuke watched as she took a sip of her drink and continued to dance, as if oblivious to the horny men surrounding her.

Just at that moment, one stepped up towards her and started to dance along with her but his spastic movements didn't impress her and she shooed him away.

Biting back a smirk, Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Hn."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto nudged Sasuke's shoulder, "Go get her dude, Shikamaru's spotted our girls. We'll be by the bar."

Nodding, Sasuke separated from him and easily made his way through the crowd until he stood behind Sakura.

Reaching for her hips, he gently rested her hands upon them as he led her hips to the beat of the music, coming only close enough that she knew he was there, but she couldn't feel him except for his hands resting upon her hips.

* * *

Rocking her hips to the sensually slow beat, Sakura sighed when she felt someone's hands on her hips and the heavy heat of someone behind her.

Deciding she wouldn't scare this one away, because he wasn't trying to hump her, Sakura reached above her head with one arm and tangled her hand in his hair, sighing as his hands started to stoke her sides up and down.

Breathing in deep, Sakura enjoyed the masculine smell of cologne that was vaguely familiar.

Tugging a little on his hair, she stepped back until her back was pressed up against his front, and Sakura let out a quiet noise of excitement from the back of her throat at the feel of his strong body behind hers.

He took her drink from her, and handed it to someone nearby, before trailing his fingers down her arms and then back up again.

Leading her arm up above her head, she rested it behind his head leaving herself vulnerable to him.

Sighing happily as they continued to dance, she moaned when his hands began to trail up and down her sides.

Arching against him, her mystery dance partner, Sakura gasped when she felt him lick the junction between her neck and shoulder, before trailing hot, opened mouthed kisses up her neck.

Closing her eyes, she turned her head to the side and allowed him to kiss her.

He took the opportunity, and turning in his arms, she pulled him closer before opening her mouth to make the kiss deeper.

Still despite her offering he kept the kiss polite and that irritated Sakura.

She wanted hot, and heavy.

She wanted to be dominated.

She needed someone who could kiss her like Sasuke.

Sighing in frustration at the gentle kiss, she began to pull away; yet, her dance partner wasn't done yet.

His hands clutched at her hips, pulling her flush against him before grinding against her core once causing her mouth to open with a breathy moan.

Feeling him trace her lips with his tongue, she clutched to his chest when he finally tasted her.

'_Finally,'_ she sighed to herself.

Keeping her eyes closed, Sakura let the sensations wash over her until it suddenly didn't seem right not knowing who she was kissing.

Pulling back, she broke their kiss and she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

Sighing wearily, she began to speak quickly.

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry if it seemed like I was leading you on but I like someone else," she slurred.

It was then that the stress of doing something she shouldn't have, coupled with all the drinks she had that evening, Sakura passed out.

* * *

Catching her easily, Sasuke picked up Sakura before making his way to the bar.

"Silly girl," he mused, looking down at her bruised lips and flushed cheeks.

Finding Naruto sitting at the bar with Shikamaru and Neji, Sasuke nodded at them.

"Sakura passed out huh?" Naruto grinned, shaking his head as he laughed, "She's such a lightweight."

Shikamaru nodded, "Ino said last time she saw her Sakura was on her 6th drink… so she'll have one hell of a hangover in the morning."

Shifting Sakura's weight until she was in a more comfortable position, Sasuke shrugged, "I'll take care of it."

Naruto leered, "I'm sure you will. _Among other things._"

"Dobe."

"Don't deny it!" Naruto shouted at his back as Sasuke turned and started to pick his way through the crowd to the entrance.

"YOU WANT HER BODY!"

"Dobe," Sasuke sighed again, ignoring the surprised looks in his direction.

* * *

Knowing Sakura's key to her apartment was shoved somewhere in her bra, Sasuke decided it would be best if she stayed at his apartment.

That and he wanted to see her confusion in the morning.

Smirking widely, Sasuke transferred Sakura onto his shoulder so his right hand was free before pulling out his key and unlocking the door to his place.

Kicking it shut behind him, he made his way to the bedroom before pulling back the sheets and comforter and setting her down.

Walking back out into the main room, he locked the door and stopped in the kitchen to get a class of water and some Tylenol and setting both on the bedside table beside his currently passed out teammate.

Moving over to his dresser, he grabbed one of his many t-shirts before tossing it on the edge of the bed and squatting down beside Sakura.  
Easily he unhooked the clasp on her heels before pulling them off.

Thankful she was wearing a strapless dress for multiple reasons, Sasuke admired her briefly before pulling his t-shirt over her head and pulling it down until it covered her breasts.

"Hn," he sighed to himself, shaking his head briefly as if to clear away his dirty thoughts so he could focus on the task at hand.

Shimmying the dress down until he felt her bra, he unclipped it and quickly pulled it out, smirking at the cute little hearts that adorned it before setting it on the foot of the bed.

Pulling her arms through the armholes in the shirt, he pulled it down before lifting her hips and quickly relieving her of the dress and tucking her in.

Running a hand through his hair, Sasuke sighed as he glanced at her then down at his pants and the uncomfortable bulge they concealed.

"Cold shower," he murmured to himself, trying in vain to not think about the multiple kisses he shared with the woman currently laying in his bed.

Stripping off his clothes right at the foot of the bed, unabashed before the sleeping Sakura, Sasuke made his way to the bathroom stark naked.

Turning on the cold water and stepping in, Sasuke hissed as it hit his skin, and quickly set about cleaning himself up and washing off the sweat from the club.

As soon as his system was under control, Sasuke shut off the water and dried himself off with a towel, wrapping it around his waist and walking back into his bedroom.

Walking over to his dresser, he pulled off his towel and used it to dry his hair as he pulled out a pair of boxers.

"Ah... S-Sasuke-kun! Put some clothes on!" he heard Sakura squeak.

Smirking briefly, Sasuke turned to face her, absolutely unashamed at being naked before her.

"You're a doctor Sakura-_chan,_ it's not like you've never seen a _cock_ before."

"Don't say cock! That's… _dirty!_"

Chuckling at her embarrassment, Sasuke just crossed his arms over his chest in a 'so?' manner.

With the covers over her head, Sakura groaned, "It's different when it's you! Get dressed!"

Tugging on a pair of boxers to humor her, Sasuke leant against his dresser.

"Tylenol is on the bedside table."

"Do you have clothes on?"

"Yes, Sakura."

Wearily, Sakura peeked out from under the covers to make sure his… penis was covered, before reaching for the water and Tylenol.

Setting the water back down, Sakura glanced over at Sasuke and bit her lip.

"So… I take it you were at the club?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Did you… find me passed out with some dude?"

Sasuke smirked, "In a sense."

Confused, Sakura clutched at her aching head, "What do you mean? I was dancing with this guy, either you found me with him… or …"

"Or?"

"It… it was you?" she seemed horrified and highly embarrassed all at the same time.

"Hn."

"Oh dear lord."

Chuckling, Sasuke shook his head and decided to temporarily spare her, "We'll talk about it in the morning Sakura. Get some sleep."

Not needing to be told twice, Sakura rolled over in the bed determined to fall asleep and avoid Sasuke.

Going into the kitchen, Sasuke busied himself with making something to eat, as he allowed Sakura time to fall asleep.

Figuring she wouldn't be too accepting yet if he crawled into bed with her, Sasuke sat himself down at the dining table to eat a small helping of fried rice.

Putting the dirty dishes in the sink when he finished, Sasuke walked back into his bedroom, not surprised to find Sakura dead asleep.

Climbing into bed, Sasuke tugged Sakura's back against his chest eager for the morning.

* * *

Two hours after waking up with one hell of a headache and a naked Sasuke, Sakura woke up again.

She wasn't surprised to be in Sasuke's room, since she had already gotten over that the first time she woke up.

No, she was surprised to find herself sleeping _on top_ of Sasuke.

A Sasuke, who, was still only wearing boxers.

Blushing deeply, she attempted to remove herself from his tight hold so she could go home and save herself from further embarrassment, but he only pulled her closer until she was entirely sprawled on top of him.

Squeaking softly, Sakura bit her lip when she felt one of his hands rest upon her bottom, while the other was settled behind his head.

Trying to ignore the way her body fit his perfectly, Sakura gave up trying to escape and rested her elbow on the billow beside his head before placing her chin on her palm and studying him.

He really was beautiful, in a tragic sort of way.

'_**It was his looks that made us like him in the first place'**_ inner Sakura mused.

'_True,' _Sakura allowed, tracing his cheekbones with the tip of her finger, smiling when his nose crinkled up in annoyance.

'_But he always protected me when I was younger.' _

Dropping her hand against his chest, Sakura sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sakura mused aloud.

He didn't reply, and for that, Sakura was morbidly thankful.

Resting her head upon his chest, she traced little patters on his shoulder with her fingertip as she thought.

"I still love you, you know," she sighed, "I don't think I've ever had a choice about loving you."

Lying their silently, she listened to his heartbeat, "How am I supposed to know you really want me for me, and not for just convenience?"

Fluttering her eyes closed, Sakura kissed his chest and mumbled, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I was selfish for once…"

Nuzzling his neck, she settled in more comfortably as she fell asleep, one hand tangled in his hair, the other gently resting against his shoulder.

When her breathing evened, Sasuke opened his eyes and smirked at the woman lying in his arms.

"Hn," he hummed, affectionately stroking her hair.

"I like selfish."

Turning his head towards hers, he kissed her temple before relaxing and actually drifting to sleep.

* * *

Reviews make me really,_ really_ happy (:

**Author's note: **Can I just say... _FINALLY! _I've been working on this for ages (okay well... like a week) and then when I go to upload it, somethings up with FanFiction. I think that was payback, for abandoning you all for a while.  
Anyway, _whoo_ another chapter is complete! :D

I hope you enjoy the chapter... and you all know whats going to happen next chapter. Bow-chick-wow-wow.  
May be a little slow, since I'm starting school tomorrow, but don't fret I haven't forgotten about this story.

:P


	7. Purple with a Purpose

**Not Beta-ed**

**------------------------------------------**

Sakura's thoughts are: _'Like this'_

Inner Sakura's thoughts are: _**'Like this, yah dig?'**_

Normal writing: Is like this.

**------------------------------------------**

Mood Ring Color Meaning:  
_purple_– **sensual**, clarity, **purpose is known**

love has nothing to do

with what you are expecting _to get _

only with what

you are expecting _to give_

- - which is **everything** - -

.o.O.o.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Waking up to Sakura, Sasuke decided, was something he didn't mind.

They were contrasts, he decided; she was the light to compensate for his dark.

In his head it all made sense, and he knew that she had always been his since their first fated meeting in kindergarten, when he had accidentally saved her.

He just didn't realize that until _after_ he had almost royally fucked things up.

Yet, now that he knew that he needed her, he didn't know if he'd be able to let her go if that was what she wanted.

He did know, however, that he would never be able to open up to another woman like he had done to Sakura and they hadn't even had sex yet.

It was hard to admit, yet it was easier to live with it than to ignore it.

Moving his hand from her hip, he absently brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face before returning to his former position of watching her sleep.

Quickly becoming bemused with his thoughts, he tugged her closer to his chest until his chin rested just atop her head.

Remembering a mission once long ago when they were twelve, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk slightly.

'_Master Duck-san! No! Don't eat the pumpernickel bread! It's been poisoned by the evil Snake-king! He wants to kill you!' _

He had watched her sleep before and it had been amusing, to say the least.

Sighing softly into her hair, Sasuke smirked and assumed she must have outgrown that trait of sleep-talking.

"Silly girl," he whispered softly to her, brushing his lips across her temple.

Lying there contentedly, he allowed himself to relax until the sun started to rise.

"Hm," he grunted, sighing briefly as he remembered he had a meeting later in the day.

Gently he tried to detangle himself from the comfortable heap they found themselves in to shower, yet at his slightest attempts to remove himself Sakura frowned disapprovingly.

It was …cute.

Trying once more to separate himself from her slowly, he had to fight back a grin when she actually punched him before turning in her sleep to pull him closer.

"Sakura, I need to get ready."

She didn't seem to hear him at all, and Sasuke placed a kiss upon her bare shoulder as if to distract her and let his lips linger upon her skin.

Focusing chakra to his lips, he arched his eyebrow in an inquiring manner, before filing away that piece of information for further use when Sakura moaned and rolled onto her belly still asleep.

Chuckling softly under his breath, Sasuke stood and made his way to the bathroom briefly musing he'd have a high water bill this month from the frequent requirement of taking cold showers.

'_Hopefully those shall no longer be required.' _

Casting a glance over his shoulder at Sakura, Sasuke leered slightly as he recalled her moan, before agitatedly running a hand through his hair and shutting the bathroom door resolutely behind him.

* * *

When he got out of the shower, Sasuke had expected Sakura to still be sleeping.

Yet, when he caught a brief whiff of omelets, he followed his nose to the kitchen and was amused to find Sakura busying herself with cooking.

Crossing his arms over his bare chest, Sasuke leant his shoulder against the doorframe in the hallway and watched as she expertly navigated her way through his kitchen as if it was her own.

It was a surprising turn on, seeing Sakura act domestic, because it was a rare occurrence.

He found his eyes drifting to the hem of the shirt she was wearing, and his breath caught in his throat when she reached up for something and the hem rose revealing her bottom.

'_Oh fuck'_.

Shifting as if to relieve an itch Sasuke glanced down at the towel slung low upon his hips and was relieved it had yet to betray his arousal.

Hell, even after a cold shower he still reacted physically at the sight of her.

With her hands in the sink, up to her elbows in soap and dishwater, Sasuke decided it was time to take advantaged of the situation and find out if Sakura still wanted him or not.

Padding up behind her softly he stopped when he was right behind her, resting his hands gently upon her hips to notify her of his presence before resting his chin upon her shoulder.

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed surprised.

'_Heh.' _

She could practically feel his smirk upon her flushed skin.

"Good Morning, Sasuke-kun."

"Hm," he hummed his voice a low, lulling rumble against her back as he briefly squeezed her hips in friendly greeting.

Eyes widening, Sakura tried not to react too obviously as she continued to wash the pans she dirtied while cooking.

'_What is up with Sasuke-kun? He never… does stuff like this.' _

'_**Well, he practically asked you out…'**_

'_Oh yeah.'_

"Do you have a hangover?"

Startled at hearing the question whispered into her ear, as Sasuke's nose gently traced it, Sakura had to actively prevent herself from moaning as his thumbs traced teasing patterns upon her hip as she shook her head no.

'_**Oh my god.' **_

"The Tylenol took care of it."

'_Oh my god.' _Sakura sighed to herself.

"Good," she felt, more than heard him reply.

Biting her lower lip, Sakura nearly dropped the dish she was holding when she felt his body pin her against the counter and his arousal prominently pressing against her sensitized bottom.

Reaching over her, he rinsed the soap of her hands, before settling his on her hips again.

She no longer needed to ask why it was 'good' she didn't have a hangover.

Gasping and setting the dishes down, Sakura could have sworn the man was sex personified when he looked at her predatorily through the reflection of the window before licking her neck.

"Oh," she gasped, letting out a startled little giggle.

He had _licked her neck_, and she was already putty in his hands.

"Oh good god," Sakura sighed, arching her head back to rest upon his shoulder and granting him more access to her sensitive skin when he gently bit her before soothing the bite with his tongue.

Lazily, Sasuke worked on one spot where her neck met her shoulders, licking, nipping and biting until Sakura was writhing against him and a nice purple mark started to form just below her chin.

Trailing his hands up and down her sides, he teased – ghosting over her breasts, and creating a wave of sensitive goose bumps along her flesh.

Continuing to kiss up her neck, Sasuke paused to lick the lobe of Sakura's ear before blowing on it experimentally.

Sakura seemed to lose her breath even as Sasuke chuckled huskily in her ear.

"Sa-suke," she sighed, her eyes wide and dilated with her lust.

"Hmhm," he hummed against her neck now, his breath chilling the marks left from his wet kisses.

Reaching under her shirt with one hand, Sasuke cupped her aroused breast, very aware of the nipple straining against his palm.

Pinching it with two fingers, he was awarded with a moan.

"I've wanted to do this to you for a while now," Sasuke admitted, whispering into her ear and shushing her when she tried to speak.

Smirking, Sasuke gently nipped Sakura's jawbone as his other hand continued to trail down past her waist.

Teasingly he skimmed his fingers over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh until Sakura whimpered and thrust her hips back against his front.

Wanting to be touched, Sakura growled low in her throat, and using her own hand led his to where she wanted him to touch her most.

"Touch me damn it," she whispered, feeling dirty and empowered at the same time as Sasuke groaned behind her.

Gasping at the sensations of his hand simply just cupping her sex, Sakura felt her eyes roll back in her head and she quickly clutched to the counter yet again.

"Sasuke," she whimpered, her voice breaking off into a moan when his hand moved and he simultaneously pinched her breast.

"Sakura," he replied, his voice husky and rough.

Turning her head to the right and looking behind her, Sakura eagerly sought his lips and desperately kissed him as he continued to caress her.

Breaking their kiss with a low growl, Sasuke reached for her thighs and forced her legs further apart and appreciatively smacking her ass.

"God," he groaned, as he continued to caress her through her panties, "You're so _fucking _wet."

Unable to speak and slightly embarrassed, Sakura just moaned, her hips moving sinuously against his hand.

Flicking her clit, Sasuke felt his dick twitch when her knees buckled.

"Oh!"

Unable to tease anymore, Sasuke reached for the waistband and quickly ripped her panties off her, his fingers tracing her seeping slit before she even realized what happened.

Deciding she was wet enough, Sasuke pushed two fingers into her hot sex and groaned when he felt her muscles clench around his fingers.

"You're so _tight_."

Whimpering as his fingers found a steady rhythm, Sakura's hips rose in time in an attempt to take his fingers deeper.

Sasuke growled his approval.

Just when she was about to find release, Sasuke pulled his fingers out and ignored Sakura's groan of disappointment.

"Why did you stop?" Sakura questioned, before catching a brief glance of Sasuke reflected in the window before her words died on her lips.

Holding his cum covered fingers before his face, Sasuke inhaled the musky scent with relish, before tugging off his towel and revealing himself in all his glory.

Biting her lip, Sakura moaned softly.

Stepping back and allowing Sakura to turn around, Sasuke let her admire him while he took in her own flushed appearance.

Feeling her attention upon his fingers, Sasuke smirked at her before sensually licking the cum off.

"Oh god," she gasped.

Licking her lips, Sakura shifted uncomfortably as she watched him and moaned loudly when he took both her fingers into his mouth.

Desire shot right to her lower abdomen, and was so oppressing it was almost uncomfortable.

Reaching for the hem of the shirt she was still wearing, Sakura eagerly pulled it up and over her head, tossing it only who knows where before returning her attention to Sasuke.

Physically craving the need to touch him, Sakura closed the gap between them, pulling him down by his shoulders and tasting her cum on his lips.

Humming with her excitement Sakura shuddered each and every time her breasts brushed against his chest as they kissed.

"Sasuke-kun," she sighed.

Needing to be closer, Sakura hooked a leg over his hip, moaning loudly when his straining cock pressed against her seeping sex.

"Oh fuck," Sasuke swore as she tossed her head back in her ecstasy.

"Damn, _babe_."

Running his hand down her thigh Sasuke pulled her other leg over his hip, growling when she hooked her ankles and secured herself in place.

Clutching her ass, Sasuke bent over her chest and lavished her breasts with attention until her breath was irregular and she squirmed urgently against him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, clutching his head to her chest as she ground against him.

"_Fuck_," he swore, leading her towards the counter and setting her down.

"Can't do that yet," he admonished, his jaw clenching as his cock strained towards his stomach.

"Why? Mhm-"

Pushing her back slightly, Sasuke leant over her and kissed her, her legs spread wantonly on either side of his hips leaving her pussy in easy access.

Urgently lifting her lips in an attempt to find release, Sakura groaned when his nipple brushed her clit as he slid down her to tease her breast again before continuing his trail down her body leaving kisses in his wake.

His tongue briefly exploring her belly button had almost been her undoing, and Sakura couldn't believe that even _that_ could be sexually stimulating.

"Oh, oh Sasuke-kun!"

When Sasuke took her legs and hooked them over his shoulders, before hooking his arms around her waist and pulling her hips closer to his face, Sakura was briefly confused until she felt the hot wetness of his tongue against her pink, swollen sex.

Her broken moan fueled his intensity, and he soon had Sakura worked up into a frenzy.

"P-please!"

"Watch me, Sakura," Sasuke ordered.

Opening her eyes, Sakura watched as he ran his tongue down the length of her sex, before tugging gently on her clit with his teeth.

It was so erotic, so _dirty_, that Sakura came with a screaming climax as her legs clenched around Sasuke's shoulders and holding his head to her.

He continued to lick her, and pressed her hips down when her hips started to automatically flinch away as her climax died down.

Smirking smugly, Sasuke lowered her legs from his shoulders, and grunted when Sakura pulled him to her and eagerly sought his mouth.

"Like how you taste, _hmm?" _he murmured against her lips, easily entering her mouth and tasting her tongue with his own.

Blushing at his need to talk dirty, Sakura ignore him in favor of kissing down his chest to lick his nipples.

Clucking his tongue softly and shaking his head no, Sasuke smirked at her and pulled her up from her attack upon his sensitive nipples and kissed her briefly before pushing her back against the counter.

"I'm not done with you yet."

Reaching down, he took his straining cock in his hand, stroking it gently and exhaling loudly.

Watching him practically masturbate before her, Sakura embarrassedly almost came again.

"Oh, _please _Sasuke!"

Smirking, and slowing his steady strokes, Sasuke looked at her headily.

"Tell me what you want, _Sakura_."

Clutching at the counter and trying to desperately keep her eyes upon his, Sakura moaned.

"I… I want you to _fuck me_."

Clucking his tongue again, Sasuke's smirk widened.

"You'll have to be more… creative than that."

Biting her lip, Sakura groaned as she massaged her own breasts in an attempt to relieve some of the building tension in her body.

She was so horny she could hardly form a coherent sentence.

"I… I want you to ram you hot _cock_ into me! I… god Sasuke, I want your cock!"

Licking his lips, Sasuke groaned as he rubbed his sensitive tip of his dick against her seeping core.

"You should talk dirty more often, Sakura."

Tracing her slit, Sasuke's jaw tensed as he fought to keep control, even as Sakura lost it and moaned loudly beneath him.

"It's sexy as _fucking-sin._"

Tapping against her clit with his dick, Sasuke groaned loudly before quickly positing himself and entering her.

"Oh!" Sakura cried, arching up to pull him in for a desperate kiss.

Pushing her legs apart, Sasuke held her still by her ankles in order to sink in deeper.

Quickly finding a rhythm that suited their urgency, Sakura lifted her hips in time to his, taking him even deep until he was hitting her 'sweet spot' each and every time.

Knowing he was close to release, Sasuke continued to stroke the bundle of nerves between her thighs until she orgasmed a second time.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke pulled out with a groan of "_so fucking tight" _before ordering her to turn around.

"What?"

Lowering her feet to the ground, pulling her hips off the counter until she was standing, Sasuke didn't bother to explain as he pulled her back a bit and pushed her until her head and shoulders were resting upon the counter.

Pushing her legs apart, Sasuke held his dick with one hand before smirking and advising Sakura to "Hold on."

Before she had time to adjust or reply, Sasuke relentlessly rammed his cock into her wet sex from behind.

Clinging to the counter as her breasts bounced from the force of his thrust, Sakura moaned loudly.

"Sa-su-kee!"

"Do you like that?" Sasuke asked when she moaned his name loudly.

When she didn't answer, he reached between their bodies to pinch her over-sensitized clit, groaning when her pussy clenched around his cock.

"Do you like it when I fuck you from behind?"

Moaning brokenly, Sakura bit her lip until it nearly bled, "Yes!"

Picking up his pace, Sasuke continued to whisper dirty things into Sakura's ear, realizing she liked it more than she let on.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, "I'm going to cum!"

It wasn't until her body clenched entirely around him that Sasuke finally found his release rather violently.

Shuddering, he clenched her hips as he poured his seed into her with a loud groan, slumping against her slightly until both their breathing returned to normal.

"Wow," Sakura sighed when she felt Sasuke pull out.

Attempting to stand, she giggled nervously when her legs almost gave out and she slumped against the counter.

"Hn," Sasuke chuckled as she looked over at him sleepily as he wrapped her legs around his waist and picked her up, easily carrying her to his bedroom.

Depositing her on his bed, Sasuke crawled beside her and pulled her to his side as Sakura hummed contentedly.

"Should we talk now or later?" Sakura asked, even as her eyes started to drift shut.

Chuckling, Sasuke pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I suppose later will work."

Swatting his arm, Sakura contentedly kissed his chest, "Good, I'm tired from a rather nice assault upon my body, thank you."

Chuckling darkly, Sasuke nudged her even as his own eyes started to drift close.

"I didn't know you liked talking dirty."

Sakura blushed, but grinned widely, "You were the first one to try, I found out this morning too."

Unable to smother his smirk, Sasuke continued to chuckle at her expense.

"Hn."

* * *

When Sakura woke up for the fourth time in two days at Sasuke's house, the bed was empty and she felt good.

'_**That was amazing.' **_

'_I… yeah, it was.' _

Blushing as inner Sakura continued to replay her favorite parts of what had just happened a few hours ago, Sakura ignored her in favor of a much needed shower.

Standing and making her way to the bathroom, Sakura paused before the mirror and examined her abused body.

She had three hickies, one on her neck, one on the top swell of her right breast, and another on her inner thigh.

'_I don't even remember getting those…' _Sakura mused silently, poking at the bright purple splotches with amusement.

Smiling goofily at herself in the mirror and the fact that she _had sex with Sasuke_, Sakura shook her head and quickly turned on the water to the shower.

Stepping in, she didn't expect there to be any warm water left and was pleasantly surprised that there was.

Reaching for Sasuke's shampoo, Sakura was startled to find her own bottles of favored shampoo and conditioner sitting next to it.

'_He really has been planning this for a while.' _

'_**You should have realized this, planning is what Sasuke-kun does.' **_

Rolling her eyes, but smiling wider, Sakura reached for her own shampoo and quickly lathered up her hair.

* * *

With a towel wrapped around her waist, Sakura wandered into Sasuke's bedroom feeling better than she had in weeks.

'_So, sex really does do wonders for your body.' _

'_**Told you… but 'no I'm a medic-nin!' **_Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

Laughing softly but otherwise ignoring her inner, Sakura took notice of a bag sitting atop Sasuke's dresser with a note attached to it.

'**You might need this.  
ANBU meeting. Should be back soon.  
****We're not finished. –S.U.' **

"I might need this?" Sakura wondered to herself aloud before peering into the bag.

It was new underwear, and some clean clothes.

Grinning at his thoughtfulness, Sakura quickly dropped the towel to dress herself.

The bra and matching panty set were black lace, and stood out amazingly against her skin.

Pulling the other clothes out of the bag, Sakura had to fight to roll her eyes.

Shimmying into the black leather mini skirt, Sakura pulled on the black mesh shirt followed by the purple zip up v-neck with the Uchiha crest upon the back.

Brushing her hair with Sasuke's comb, Sakura sighed when she found her ninja sandals placed upon the ground near the dresser and eagerly pulled them on.

Hearing her stomach rumble, Sakura blushed and decided that she'd have to try and brave the kitchen.

Walking down the familiar hallway towards the kitchen, Sakura peeked around the counter and let out a sigh of relief at the fact that Sasuke cleaned up the… mess they had made that morning.

Opening the fridge, Sakura decided that she'd make some stew for later and quickly set about cooking.

Peeling vegetables and smiling to herself, Sakura couldn't help but let her thoughts wander to the future.

The longing she had for a family startled her, and shaking her head guiltily Sakura continued to cook.

Leaving the ingredients to simmer in the crock pot, Sakura grabbed an apple to eat until the soup was finished and she settled herself in Sasuke's living room to watch some TV.

Yet, Fate wasn't feeling so kind and Sakura groaned when she heard the urgent tapping knock of an ANBU upon Sasuke's front door.

Standing and making her way over to the door, she quickly pulled it open and tried to not blush when Neji looked at her incredulously with his mask shoved to the side.

Coughing awkwardly into his hand, Neji intently looked over her shoulder.

"Sasuke isn't here… is he?"

Blushing, Sakura shook her head no, "He's at the ANBU meeting?"

Neji nodded stiffly, "Ah, captain meeting."

Shifting from one foot to the other, Neji ran a hand through his hair, "Well, if you happen to see Sasuke before I, please mention that I was looking for him."

Smiling pleasantly, still with a pink flush over her cheeks, Sakura nodded.

"Of course, Neji."

Inclining his head Neji smiled, "Have a pleasant day, Sakura-chan."

"You too Neji, tell Tenten I say hi!"

Shutting the door on his back, Sakura shook her head embarrassedly.

"Good lord, Neji probably thinks Sasuke and I have been having secret sex meetings for a while now."

Blushing at being caught at Sasuke's when he wasn't even there, Sakura made her way back to the living room and sat down to try and relax.

After flipping through numerous channels for an hour, Sakura couldn't find anything she wanted to watch.

"This is pathetic, why don't they have anything worth watching on during the day?"

Agitated, Sakura stood and made her way into the kitchen to check on the stew.

Quickly tasting it, she decided that it could use a little more flavor, and so she raided Sasuke's pantry looking for the right ingredient.

Just after she tossed the proper amount in and put the lid back on the soup, she heard another knock on the door.

"Are you kidding me?"

Sighing, she made her way to the door and put a pleasant smile on her face before opening it.

"Hello again, Neji."

She couldn't see his face this time, because his mask obscured it, but he inclined his head politely.

"You're wanted at the hospital again Haruno-san."

Nodding, Sakura glanced at him expectantly, "Known status?"

"Tsunade-sama is currently indisposed, Shizune-san is on a mission, and the hospital is understaffed."

"Ah."

Locking the door from the inside, and shutting it behind her, Sakura followed Neji to the stairs of the apartment complex and followed him down in a quick jog.

"Hatake-san's ANBU squad needs attention. All members are injured, but each has a pulse," Neji supplied, listening in on his headset.

"Who is feeding you information?"

"Classified information Haruno."

Huffing agitatedly, Sakura fought from rolling her eyes.

"Are the nurses at least compressing the wounds?"

Continuing to run, and speeding up their pace, Neji nodded at her, "Hai."

"Well, at least they're doing something right."

* * *

When she finished healing Kakashi's squadron, Sakura found herself helping the majority of other patients in the hospital as well.

Tsunade was nowhere to be found, and the hospital really was understaffed.

Without her there to go over the schedule, more than half the staff had managed to get the same day off, and the only ones who didn't join in the 'fun' where the handful of resident nurses who started along with Sakura when she joined.

Standing at the nurse station thumbing through another chart, Sakura was startled when she heard Cho scream.

"Haruno-san!"

"Hai?"

"Old man Hediki is running around the top floor naked, and we've been unsuccessful in sedating him."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura nodded, "I'll deal with him in a moment."

Handing Cho the chart she held, Sakura accepted the syringe with sedatives before nodding towards the chart.

"Check up on Masaru for me, change his bandages and make sure his burns are healing properly. If not put his chart back with a note for me to check on him."

"Hai."

"Is Hediki armed with anything tonight?"

"He might have a scalpel, but I'm not sure."

"Alright then, thank you Cho."

Walking briskly towards the elevators, Sakura hit the button for the fourth floor and waited patiently as it led her up.

Stepping out, Sakura had to roll her eyes when she realized that Hediki had turned off all the lights, save for one which he was sitting under.

"Doctor Haruno-san, how nice to meet you yet again."

'_Lord, does he have to make this dramatic each and every time?' _

'_**At least it makes things interesting? At least he's not trying to jump out of the windows anymore.' **_

'_Maybe we should just let him.'_

'_**Finally! We agree on something! This must be a miracle.' **_

'_I was kidding.' _

'_**Damn.'**_

Sakura nodded at Hediki, and had to fight the twitch of her lips, "Hediki-san, how are you today?"

He frowned, "Horrible."

Briefly catching the gleam of the scalpel in his right hand, Sakura nodded and didn't walk any closer.

"Why is that?"

"I didn't get any jello! I've been a resident here for three years! You'd think they would remember to bring me my jello."

"Does that really require you to get naked?"

He pouted, "What's the point of clothes? They only get in the way."

"Ah."

The old man nodded, "Are you going to bring me my jello?"

"If you put your clothes on, and the scalpel down, and allow me to escort you to your room, yes I will bring you jello."

"You strike a hard bargain doctor Haruno, but fine, deal."

Smiling, she watched him put the scalpel down, before standing and walking towards his room and picking up his clothes as he went back down the hallway and putting them back on.

When they reached his room, Sakura quickly caught his arm and injected the sedatives into his system, before helping lead him to the bed and settling him in.

'_I hate sedating him in… but he always fights being strapped in… and its just sad that he fights us.' _

'_**He's a crazy bastard.' **_

'_He's old! He can't remember who people are… so he gets scared.'_

'_**That's what you think…' **_

Ignoring her inner and strapping him back into the bed; Sakura looked over at the uneaten jello beside his bed and frowned.

'_He might be going blind…' _

Picking up his chart, Sakura made a quick note for Tsunade to later check his eyesight for blindness.

Stepping out of his room, she locked the door behind her and put up a 'Do Not Disturb' sign to ensure he wouldn't be bothered at least until he woke up.

His amnesia was making him harder to deal with for most of the new nurses.

Heading back down the rather empty hallway, Sakura flicked lights back on before stepping back into the elevator and heading down to the ground floor.

For the most part, things had been slow after Kakashi's squad.

'_Maybe we could go home early tonight… since I'm technically not even supposed to be working.' _Sakura mused.

'_**Or, maybe not**_' Inner Sakura groaned when squadron of genin was rushed in with mild to major injuries.

"What happened?" Sakura called, looking towards the sensei worriedly.

The man looked grim, tired, and equally beat up as his students, "Ambush."

"Was the threat dealt with?"

He nodded, "ANBU patrol is taking care of it now."

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, Sakura sighed before steeling herself and taking the worse injured child with her into the ER.

They looked young, as if they just graduated from the Academy.

* * *

It was ten o'clock by the time Tsunade showed up at the hospital and relieved Sakura of her duties.

Stepping out of the ER with her scrubs covered in blood and her eyes bloodshot, Sakura was clearly exhausted.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," Tsunade called, motioning for Sakura to join her.

Quickly stepping out of her scrubs, and washing her hands at the cleaning station, Sakura didn't bother putting her coat back on.

"I was summoned, since you were … somewhere."

Looking at her mentor agitatedly, Tsunade just laughed.

"I had a meeting with the elders today, which, if you remember properly, is a punishment in its own."

Still skeptical, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Have you been crying?"

"I lost a genin tonight."

Gently resting a hand on Sakura's shoulder, Tsunade looked at her student sternly, "You can't save everyone, besides, you should be happy. I heard you and the Uchiha finally hooked up."

Shrugging the statement off, Sakura just turned around and showed her mentor the giant Uchiwa fan that adorned her back.

Grinning widely, Tsunade pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry about the genin. They were attacked by a rogue Akatsuki wanna be who had some talent, and I doubt even I would have been able to save them all either."

"Is he dead?"  
Pulling away from Sakura, Tsunade nodded, "Sasuke dealt with him."

"Good."

"Hn."

Whirling around, Sakura gasped her hand flying to her throat as she glared at the man standing behind her.

"Shit Sasuke! Don't do that! Just because your ANBU doesn't mean you can sneak up on people all the time."

Rolling his eyes, and leaning against the wall beside her, Sasuke just smirked and took in her tired appearance before turning his attention to Tsunade.

"About damn time, you two…," Tsunade leered, "Oh, and go ahead and take her home. She needs to leave anyways."

With his smirk widening, he nodded once at Tsunade before reaching for Sakura and wrapping an arm around her shoulder and tugging her to his side.

"Don't keep her awake all night, okay brat? She needs to get some sleep!"

Blushing, Sakura attempted to ignore her sensei, "I can walk by myself Sasuke."

"Hn."

Leaning over, he brushed his lips over her temple causing Sakura to sputter and look at him indignantly, "Sasuke-kun we are in _public! _I thought you hated PDA. "

Stopping in the middle of the waiting room before the front doors, Sasuke looked at her slowly, "Hn."

"What do you think you're doing, Sasuke Uchiha?"

Yet, even as her voice rose in pitch, when he neared her Sakura closed her eyes and happily accepted his kiss.

It was slow, and more polite than any of their previous kisses, but it still made Sakura's knees weak.

"Oh."

"Let's go home, Sakura."

"Okay."

Taking her hand in his, Sakura allowed him to tug her along in the opposite direction of her apartment and she knew she had another silly smile upon her face.

"Why were you crying?"

"I lost a genin today."

Squeezing her hand, Sasuke didn't say anything more, and for that Sakura was thankful.

When they were halfway home, Sasuke slowed his pace and tugged her closer to him a rather large smirk spreading across his face.

"Just how tired are you?"

Catching onto his meaning instantly, Sakura's faced flushed.

"Not… too tired."

Smirking wider, Sasuke nodded, "Good."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Let me say _Sweet Baby Jesus_, the first time I attempted to write this I was sick. And it was horrible.

I'm not sure if its any better now, because I've read enough smutty romance novels that it all just sort of blurs together into 'they kissed, copulated, sigh, sigh, oh' that it just doesn't really mean anything to me.  
But dear lord, when I got better and re-read it, the first copy (you know, after the Nyquil induced stupor wore off) I was amazed at just how … my writing skills had deteriorated to an epic fail. Least to say, never take cold medicine and expect yourself to write well. It just _does not _work that way.

Also, _some of you have mentioned that I don't always place in the scene where she's painting her nails a new color_, but just assume that is what's happening as part of her getting ready ritual. It gets old trying to come up with a new way to write the same thing I've done in every chapter. Sometimes, it's not even the nail polish that's the meaning, more so the color of the day and what it reflects in her feelings. Does that make sense?

**Oh! **_**I'm also very sorry if I haven't replied to any reviews lately**_. For a while, I wasn't getting any e-mailed to me, but then I'd check up on the site and bam! there would be about fifty that I haven't even seen before. So, it's been fixed and I'll be getting to all that I get from now on. Since you know, I love all you guys. :D

**Ps. **The next chapter shall be the last, and will tie up all the loose ends. My baby is almost finished! D: /cry I'll try and make it as long as possible.

**Pps. **I don't think I'm meant to write sex scenes, let me know if it was horrible?

Anyways, reviews make me really, _really _happy.


	8. Dating a Royal

**Not Beta-ed**

* * *

Sakura's thoughts are: _'Like this'_

Inner Sakura's thoughts are: _**'Like this, yah dig?'**_

Normal writing: Is like this.

* * *

Mood Ring Color Meaning:  
_dark blue _– very happy, **love**, passion, **romance**

Fine, I admit it:

I think of you _every second _of _every day_

You're my favorite subject to talk about

When I hug you, _I wish I never had to let go_

Most of my dreams always have you in them,

And I always get excited when I see you.

Why?

Because I'm **completely**_** in love **_**with you **

_Forever _and _always_

.o.O.o

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It had been about three months after Sakura had finally agreed to date Sasuke and a month since they moved in together, that she realized something in her body was _off_.

Mornings were usually _her time_.

She would wake up before Sasuke and do her morning Sun Salutations, before taking a shower and preparing herself for her day.

Now, moving too fast made her woozy, she had the urge to just vomit, and for some damn reason her ankles no longer looked like ankles.

And Sasuke always woke up before she even made it out of bed.

-

Waking up sweaty and out of breath, Sakura closed her eyes and attempted to breath evenly to sooth her churning stomach.

"Sasuke, let go."  
Feeling his arm constrict around her waist in protest, Sakura groaned and covered her mouth as she gagged.

Instantly, Sasuke released her and watched with mild alarm as she bolted into the bathroom before proceeding to throw up.

Pushing up off of the bed, Sasuke idly ran his hand through his hair before making his way towards the kitchen and grabbing a glass and filling it with room temperature tap water.

Slowly making his way back towards the bathroom, he was amused to find Sakura's hand already in the air waiting for the cup of water that had quickly become part of their morning routine for that past week.

"Sakura…"

He trailed off when she glared at him, and sighed before leaning against the counter as she took a sip of the water, swishing it around in her mouth to ride herself of the taste of bile, before spitting that too into the toilet.

"I'm not going to the doctor."

Sighing in irritation, Sasuke glared at her, "You've been throwing up for _weeks_. That isn't a common cold Sakura."  
Sakura waved her hand at him dismissively as she flushed the toilet and stood, accepting the toothbrush and toothpaste Sasuke handed her.

"Well, the throwing up is the only symptom I have left of my cold. It's probably just lingering."

"For two weeks."

"I've seen it happen before. I think."

"Sakura."  
Spitting the toothpaste into the sink, Sakura looked at him exasperatedly, "Sasuke."  
Cupping her face in his hands, Sasuke pulled her towards him and gently placed a kiss upon her temple.

"Please…"

The word was spoken softly, and Sakura sighed in defeat before she stood up upon her tiptoes to kiss his chin.

"Fine, I'll have Tsunade check me sometime this week when she's free."

Grinning, Sasuke gently nipped her chin.

"Good."

Laughing softly under her breath, Sakura swatted Sasuke away before moving back into their bedroom and pulling out her familiar medic uniform while Sasuke quickly donned his ANBU armor.

"Are you still going to stop in to eat lunch with me?"

Pulling up his face mask, Sasuke nodded, "Ah."  
Sakura smiled, "Good."

Pausing in buttoning up her shirt, she watched as he slowly made his way towards the window with purposeful strides, before crouching enough to leap through it without even slowing down.

Sighing, Sakura smiled briefly to herself before continuing on with her routine.

Just as she had finished slipping on her sandals, Sakura felt the familiar churn in her stomach and reached the toilet just in time to save herself another mess to clean.

Clutching the seat, she groaned and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before flushing and moving towards the sink.

'**Maybe we should have Shishou check us sooner rather than later.'**

Rinsing her mouth with tap water, Sakura thought about it as she covered her toothbrush with toothpaste.

'_Well, she is never really doing much in the mornings.' _

'**It couldn't hurt to go talk to her, you know.'**

'_It's just embarrassing… I know I haven't diagnosed myself right, but what else could it be?' _

'**Shishou isn't going to freak out on you for not knowing one thing. She even said it was nearly impossible to diagnose yourself half the time.' **

'_Still… it's annoying.' _

'**And I'd usually agree with you, but seriously, I'm so freaking tired of throwing up its ridiculous.' **

'_Fine, we'll talk to her today.' _

'**Thank Kami-sama.' **

Ignoring the urge to roll her eyes, Sakura reached for her purse and slung it over her shoulders before heading towards the front door of the apartment pausing only to pay Mrs. Sakugawa their rent.

-

When she found herself standing before her shishou, Sakura couldn't help but feel embarrassed again.

"Was it really necessary I get naked?"

Tsunade shrugged, "Does it bother you that much? It makes the check up so much faster."

Sighing, Sakura bit her lip and pretended the numerous hickies that decorated her body didn't exist, even when Tsunade grinned wickedly while poking them.

"Alright, I've got one final check up, and then I'll be able to diagnose you. But you'll have to lie down on the table."

Grumbling to herself, Sakura did as she was told and tried to not show her nervousness when Tsunade loomed over her stomach with her chakra activated.

"Hm."

"Hm, what?"

Sakura fidgeted nervously. Hm, was never good.

Tsunade glanced at her, "Oh, nothing. It's just what I thought it was."

Shrugging, Tsunade waved off her questions before she could verbalize them and pointed towards her clothes hanging on the rack.

"Put some clothes on, then we'll talk."

Quickly shimmying into her skirt and pulling on her bra and tank top, Sakura skipped her lab coat in favor of joining her mentor at her desk.

"So, what did you conclude?"

Tsunade looked close to smiling, "I've concluded that you should learn to stop being stubborn and come to me sooner when you aren't feeling well."

Looking slightly guilty, Sakura admitted, "I wouldn't be here now if Sasuke hadn't wanted me to go so badly."

"Well, that's a good thing I suppose then, at least he actually cares about your health when you don't."

Huffing, Sakura ignored the comment.

"Anyways, you were saying Shishou?"

Rubbing her temples, Tsunade sighed, "Sakura, do you remember when I asked you the one thing you've always wanted to have?"

Biting her lip, and staring at the floor, Sakura nodded.

"Do you still want that family?"

Slowly, Sakura turned her attention to her Shishou, "Do you mean…"

Grinning, Tsunade couldn't contain her enthusiasm, "You're pregnant Sakura."

Touching a hand to her belly, Sakura looked at her mentor in amazement.

"You… I'm really…" she stuttered before the tears came.

Slightly alarmed, Tsunade stood and walked over to where Sakura sat before squatting beside her.

"Sakura, why are you crying?"

Sheepishly, Sakura wiped at her cheeks, "I'm… I'm so happy."

Hiccupping, she threw her arms around Tsunade's shoulders in a tight embrace before pulling back and touching her stomach again in amazement.

"I'm going to be a mother."

Tsunade smiled, "Let's hope it's normal, ne?"

Sakura swatted her Shishou's hand away, "Of course it'll be normal. It's your grandbaby."

Tearing up, Tsunade stood up quickly walking over to her desk and sniffling.

"Alright, alright, I've got work to do. Shoo," Tsunade gruffed, holding a file before her face as if she wasn't crying quietly.

Accepting Tsunade's privacy and need to be strong in front of everyone, Sakura quietly left her mentor alone and went to try and find her boyfriend.

* * *

Sitting in her office waiting to tell Sasuke that he was a father was the hardest part.

Especially since lunch was three hours ago and he still wasn't there.

When she heard a knock on her door, Sakura's heart soared until Shizune stuck her head in and smiled at her.

"Tsunade sent me in to check on you and give you this."

With her, she carried a lunch tray, along with vitamins, and a letter.

Slightly confused, Sakura accepted it, and didn't touch the letter until Shizune left.

_Sakura,_

_You're probably very confused right now… but this had to be done. Sasuke is late for lunch because there has been a recent outbreak of activity that needs to be investigated along out southern borders, and Sasuke's team is the only one fully equipped to get the job done. All should return in about a week or so. Yet, there is the possibility, like all missions, that it is worse than assumed and the deadline could extend three months._

_Now, you can be angry with me all you want, but eat your damn vitamins. I want a healthy grandbaby. You're feeding two people now._

_-Tsunade-oba-chan_

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Sakura sighed as she dry swallowed the pills before shoving the note into the bottom of her desk and pushing the food away.

Staring at it agitatedly, she pulled the dishes back towards her and ate a few bites before giving up on it.

Turning towards her stomach, she patted her tummy before cooing softly, "Baby, mommy's mad now, we'll eat later."

* * *

When two months had passed and Sasuke still hadn't returned from the mission, Sakura stormed into Tsunade's office and demanded to be allowed to write Sasuke a letter.

Tsunade sighed, "Just, whatever, the address is in the recent missions' deployed file. You know where it is. SHIZUNE WHERE IS THE REPORT I REQUESTED?"

Grabbing the proper file without even looking, Sakura quickly hurried out of her Shishou's office and into her own.

Placing a hand on her swollen belly as she slowly sat down in her desk chair, Sakura sighed as she reached for a piece of paper and a pen.

Not feeling any need to beat around the bush, she quickly wrote him a message.

_Sasuke, _

_I'm pregnant. _

Folding the paper in half, she placed it in an envelope and addressed it properly before stopping to drop it in the mail box at the hospital and then continuing to waddle to her rounds.

* * *

The suite Sasuke had managed to procure for the mission was extremely lavish.

Everyone had their own room, which were all connected to a living room area where they had meetings every night to discuss the progress of the mission and write mission updates to be sent back to Konoha.

Noriko, who was becoming rather homesick lounged across the couch, sprawled across his lover Shinji, and asked his usual, "How much longer till we're allowed to go home?"

Glancing at the two letters addressed to him on the table, Sasuke sighed, "Hopefully very soon."

Shinji tilted his head to the side, "Who is the other letter from?"

"Hn?"

Ume, freshly showered stepped out of her bedroom, "Oi! Is that other letter from my boyfriend?"

Pushing Noriko over, she sat on Shinji's lap and eagerly grabbed Noriko's hand turning to him excitedly, "I hope we can go home soon. This mission is getting ridiculous."

Sighing and running a hand through his hair, Sasuke decided to ignore is subordinates.

Reaching for the letter from Tsunade, he placed it aside before grabbing the other and tearing it open.

"Shit."

Ume bit her lip nervously, "What's wrong?"

Smirking broadly, Sasuke shook his head, "I… Hn."

"Can you tell us what's going on?"

"Sakura is pregnant."

Leaping up for joy, Ume began to dance around excitedly, "About damn time!"

Chuckling, Sasuke reached for the other letter, quickly scanning its contents before frowning.

"Hn. Well, we have two more weeks on this mission before we're allowed to come back."

Noriko cocked his head to the side, "Isn't it a bit backwards to get your girlfriend pregnant before even getting married?"

Shinji nodded in agreement, "Won't your kid be a bastard if she gives birth before you are married?"

Ume rolled her eyes, "The kid is screwed, he hasn't even proposed to her yet."

Reaching into his pocket, Sasuke pulled out the ring he was meaning to use to propose when he got back and looked at it thoughtfully before heading over to the desk and quickly writing a reply letter and handing it to the missive bird to take back to Konoha.

"What did you say?" Ume inquired.

Sasuke shrugged, "Something that needed to be said."

Noriko sniggered, "Well… that wasn't vague at _all_."

Shinji rolled his eyes, "Honestly you two. Sasuke's business is Sasuke's business… Now, about the mission…"

* * *

When Tsunade called her into her office again, Sakura briefly wondered if she had done anything recently that could have gotten her in trouble.

Being pregnant was hard, damn it, and it wasn't her fault when people didn't realize what they were supposed to do.

Knocking upon her Shishou's door, Sakura was surprised when Shizune quickly pulled it open before pulling into the room and leading her to a chair to sit down.

"Uh, is everything okay?"

Tsunade grinned, "Fine, fine. You have a letter."

Cocking her head to the side, Sakura was surprised when Tsunade just threw it at her.

Catching it, Sakura gingerly opened it and pulled out a rather… odd shaped letter.

Fingering it open, Sakura gasped at the sight of the intricately designed ring, before searching for a message.

There were only two words on the paper.

"Marry me."

* * *

It was two days of torture waiting for Sakura to respond to his letter, yet he wasn't surprised when he did get an answer it was only one word.

_Yes._

Smirking broadly, Sasuke shook his head in mild amusement. Obviously, she wasn't hoping to be asked in such a matter… but he reasoned the time called for it.

He wasn't sure how far along she was, and there was no way any child of his was going to be a bastard.

* * *

Three days later, Sasuke received another letter.

_Ino is planning the wedding._

_What day do you want to get married?_

"Ume, when do we get back?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "The third, of August."

Nodding, he turned back to the desk and quickly scribed his own response.

_August 3__rd__. _

* * *

When Ino informed her that the venue of the wedding was changed, Sakura didn't bother to ask why.

But, when she found herself standing at the alter in her wedding dress, right at the gates of Konoha, Sakura pondered that she probably should have asked earlier.

It would have been nice to realize that her wedding was going to have every citizen and ninja of Konoha as a guest, with dignitaries of other nations.

Looking out the gates towards the forest, Sakura felt her breathe catch in her throat when Sasuke's familiar form appeared on the horizon.

When he got close enough for civilians to notice, murmurs broke out amongst the crowed.

Leaping off the watch posts nearby, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru joined Sasuke and led him towards the alter before taking their place as the men of honor.

Moving his ANBU mask to the side of his head, Sasuke turned towards her and took his hands in hers, and the Minister went on with the wedding.

* * *

Their wedding was the talk of the nation for months, and Ino swore it was due to her planning skills.

"Honestly, Ino. I could care less."

Ino gasped, "You don't appreciate my twist on the norm? You and Sasuke aren't normal at all… hell, I thought I captured that perfectly."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura nodded, "Oh _yes_. You illustrated the dynamics of our relationship perfectly."

Entering the room, Sasuke scoffed before sitting down next to his wife.

"I honestly don't care. We're married. _That_ is what matters."

"Aw," Sakura smiled as Sasuke rubbed her swollen belly, "That's sweet."

"Hn."

Ino gagged, "I think this is my cue to leave. You two are disgusting in your lovey-dovey ness. Seriously, what the hell."

Waving her friend off, Sakura ignored Ino's incessant gagging as she left, and returned Sasuke's kisses.

* * *

When she went into labor, it was two weeks early.

The first five hours weren't much of anything… Yet when it reached twenty four hours of labor, Sakura was screaming so loud all of Konoha could hear her. Or, that's at least what Naruto swore.

"Get THIS FUCKER OUT OF ME!"

Tsunade snorted, "Don't talk about my grandbaby that way."

Sasuke smirked, "Hn. Sakura, push."

"DON'T TELL ME I'M NOT FUCKING PUSHING WHEN I AM!"

Their son was greeted to the world with his mother screeching.

Tsunade beamed, "It's a boy."

Sasuke smirked, and looked down at his tired wife and gently wiped the sweat from her brow.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Save it. I know you said it was going to be a boy. But you damn well owe me a daughter."

"Ah."

Shizune, hurrying over with the birth certificate looked barely able to contain herself.

"His name?"

Sasuke glanced at her, "Ryuunosuke."

Rolling her eyes, Sakura nodded her agreement before glancing at her husband.

"How did we come to the agreement that you were to name the boys and I would name the girls?"

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, "I'll remind you later."

* * *

On Ryuunosuke's tenth birthday, Sakura sat at the breakfast table and smiled fondly across it towards her husband who was currently dealing with a very important issue that the girls demanded his attention on.

Masami had tears in her eyes, and pointed accusingly at her twin sister Akane.

"And, and then! She took my kunai and threw it on the roof! And, and then Katsu said that he wouldn't get it for me cause I was a baby!"

She then promptly burst into tears, clutching onto Ryuu's arm causing the boy to sigh and awkwardly pat his sister on her head.

Akane looked indignant, "I was practicing my trajectory yet the wind caught it and it ended up on the roof instead of the practice beam. I said I was sorry, but she wouldn't listen!"

Sasuke sighed and looked at both his daughters, "You two are turning six in three days. I believe you are both smart enough to realize that tears don't solve everything, and that if something like that happens again, just come and get either your mother or I."

Ryuu shrugged and squatted down so he was level with his sisters, and motioned for them to come towards him almost conspiratorially, "Or, you can come get me."

He winked, and they giggled, and suddenly everything was forgiven until Katsu came in with a large box in his hands.

The girls glared at him, pouting that they were being ignored.

Handing it over to Ryuu, Katsu grinned.

"Uncle Naruto helped me pick it out."

Opening the box, Ryuu smirked, "A Katana? Really?"

Katsu grinned, "It's specially made. I'll show you the extra stuff later."

Shaking her head, Sakura smiled to herself before turning to Takeshi, who recently turned four, and handing him another rice cake.

Takeshi hit his hand upon the table, "Park, park, park!"

He giggled, and held his hands out to Akane who obediently picked him up.

"Can we go mom?" Katsu asked.

"Ask your father."

Ryuu clutched his katana, Masami clutched her beginners medical herbs book to her chest, Akane cradled Takeshi, and Katsu held his Fuuma shruiken.

"Hn. How about we go to training ground three."

"Yes!" the children squealed.

Sakura shook her head in amusement, calling out, "Be back in time for lunch!" just as the front door slammed.

Humming to herself as she picked up the dishes before walking to the sink to wash them, Sakura couldn't help but think, _I really do love my life. _

* * *

This has honestly been the biggest pain in the ass to write.  
So, later when I have more time I'll probably revise it and whatnot and make it better. But for now, here's what I've had for about six months.  
_But, _I honestly figured I should post this so that you all know that I am, in fact, alive.

Anyone else having issues with the Document Manager?


End file.
